Kendally
by MaslowLuver
Summary: Ally and Kendall meet at an airport...and it's love at first sight. But Levi, Ally's best friend, suddenly comes out to say that he loves her, too. Who will Ally choose? Her best friend whom she has known for years, or a boy she has just met? Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1  Ally's POV

(1)Ally

"Oh come on—where is he?"

I stood at the insanely cold airport terminal, shivering to the max. Sure, I had my snug brown coat, my warm black gloves, and my favorite dark blue knitted beanie hat on, but that definitely wasn't trapping _all_ of the cold out.

Alright, so I guess you're probably wondering what I am even doing here in the first place. Ah, well, the answer to that question would be this: I had agreed to meet my best friend, Levi, here at the airport when he first arrived back from his three-week-long vacation with his family.

Of course, I wouldn't be sitting here, suffering in the winter cold for just _anyone_. Like I said before, Levi was my best friend…and that was definitely the only reason I was here.

For the ninety-ninth, I glanced at the large clock nearby and groaned. I was on time…but the plane was not. And there weren't any signs of it coming anytime soon, so there really was no telling when it would happen to show up.

I let out a huge, deep breath and watched it linger in the freezing, winter LA air, then evaporate. Levi _so _owed me for making me wait out here like this, for him.

Suddenly, I heard some muttering coming from behind me, and just as I was turning around to look, I was forced backward so hard that I hit the solid floor behind me.

It was impossible to get up, because

There was a long, hard body on top of me

My back was experiencing so much pain at the moment that I could hardly breathe; let alone stand up.

"Oh no…" a voice whispered, and the person immediately began to get up. "I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

It took a few seconds for me to do anything else but to concentrate on breathing. When I finally did catch my breath, the person held out a hand for me to take; to help me up.

I stared at his hand, and then moved my gaze upwards so that I was now staring into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. In my life.

They were a combination of green and hazel, and the guy's dark eyebrows framed them impeccably. His hair was a medium-blond, and he kept it at a short style. His chin was very square, but it was one of the things that made his face especially attractive.

He stared down at me as he waited for me to grab his hand. When I finally did, he pulled me up with ease. He wasn't saying anything right now, just like me…but I wondered what he was thinking.

"I'm really sorry…" he finally said again, and he looked at the ground. "Are you alright?" I cleared my throat, and realized how very much my back was hurting. "Am I alright?" I asked, angrily. "Do I _look_ alright? I just got run over!"

He frowned and looked back at my face. "I'm _really_ sorry about this. I was kind of in a rush to get out of here." I raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did you rob a bank or something?"

The guy seemed to crack a tiny smile. "No…nothing like that. It's just been a long year for me, and I _really_ wanted to get back home."

My throbbing back was pounding in sync with my beating heart. It was hard being upset with this guy; with him being so attractive and everything…and he even was kind of sweet.

There was a moment of silence as we both wondered what we were going to say next. Since I had nothing, I decided to go with the instinct I had to say what was at the top of my mind. "I'm Ally," I blurted out.

His face brightened a bit, and he smiled again. "Ally…I love your name. I'm Kendall." Not a moment after I had learned his name, a voice called, causing him to turn around.

"Kendall! Come on, man! I want to get home _tonight_, not next Christmas!" Kendall turned back to look at me again, and he sighed. "I guess I am wanted elsewhere." My heart felt like it had been run over, just like my physical being had been. There was something simply amazing about this guy…but I didn't know what.

"Well, Kendall," I began, laughing. "Maybe we'll run into each other again, sometime. But hopefully not literally." He laughed at that, and said, "Yeah. So…I hope to see you around." He smiled at me once more, and then turned around to join his friend. Just watching him go made my heart hurt as much as my back did. What was it about this guy that had caused me to fall for him so quickly?

I suppose a good part of it had to do with his incredibly good looks…but it wasn't _just _that. He was so…different. It was so hard to describe what I was feeling.

He disappeared out of my eye range and I sighed, sadly. My back was still aching, yet getting run over by Kendall had to have definitely have been the highlight of my day. I honestly was hoping with all of my heart that I would see him again.

"Oh my god—Ally!" a voice exclaimed, and I turned around just in time to see Levi running toward me. _Holy crap,_ I thought, taken completely by surprise. Since the literal run-in with Kendall, I had forgotten all about Levi, even though he was the whole reason I was here!

"Ally, you're here!" he beamed, and I offered a smile back, but not showing quite as much enthusiasm. "You told me to meet you here…so here I am."

I really enjoyed having Levi as a friend. I had known him since the 3rd grade, and ever since then, we had been best friends.

To describe him, he had short, very blond hair, and I rarely saw him without a smile. He had always been very tall for his age, and even being a junior this year, he was _still _growing.

He stretched out his long arms, and, still smiling, said, "Awkward hug!" I laughed and joined in on the 'awkward hug'. It was tradition for us to do this each time we met…since the 3rd grade, anyway.

"Hawaii was fun, but it would have been loads more fun if you were there," Levi sighed. I raised both of my eyebrows and leaned out of his hug, wondering what the heck he meant by that.

He let out a laugh. "No! Not like that! I mean, it would have been nice to have a friend there. I didn't know anyone there." I sighed sympathetically at him. "Yeah…I missed you, too."

Levi looked down at me and smiled really weirdly. It was much different than how he normally smiled. If he weren't my best friend, it definitely would have come across _really _creepy.

"So!" I said quickly, breaking the awkward silence. "How was the flight over here?" He shrugged. "Let me just say that it was a _long _three hours."

We began to walk away from the waiting area and made our way to the baggage claim. Levi began to go on about the water back in Hawaii as I pretended to listen. Really, I was peeking back at the spot where I had left my heart; the place where I had crashed into Kendall for the first time. Sure, that may come across cheesy…but these were my feelings.

This was also when I decided that I was going to see Kendall again, even if I had to search everywhere for him. I _had _to see him again. At least I already knew that he lived here in LA…I just had to figure out where, exactly.


	2. Chapter 2  Kendall's POV

(2)Kendall

It was absolutely quiet as we boarded the bus that would take us to the Palm Woods—the hotel that we were to check in to. James had barely said anything to me since he had hurried me away from the girl that I had 'run over' at the airport.

I followed James to the back of the bus and took a seat beside him. He put our things onto the seat in front of us so that we could keep an eye on it as we drove. "So…" James said as he sat back down. His sudden voice made me jump, slightly. "Who was that girl?"

I swallowed and looked at the bag in front of me. "W-what girl?" I stammered innocently, even though I knew darn well who he was referring to.

"The girl you nearly killed at the airport," James smirked, and I immediately whipped around to look at him. "Hey, she was perfectly fine! It took her only a second to catch her breathe! I snapped, and he chuckled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you so giddy about?" I asked, frustratedly. He ignored me. "She was sure pretty, wasn't she?" I swallowed and didn't answer, though inside, I was agreeing with him completely.

It seemed like every part of her was beautiful. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue, and her beautiful red hair fell just a few inches past her shoulders. She was average height, and quite thin. I felt myself smile as I went over her looks in my mind, again.

I didn't even notice, but James must have seen my smile as well. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?" I breathed deeply, but refused to look at him. "Frankly, James…I haven't been able to stop."

James chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I know, man. It was kind of obvious." I raised an eyebrow. "Obvious? How?"

"A little while ago, I asked you what the first thing you would do once we were at the Palm Woods was, and you replied, 'Oh yeah, it definitely could snow any day, now.'"

I slapped my forehead with my hand and groaned. "This is nuts! What do I do?" James sighed when he realized how much I was driving myself crazy over this girl. "You just met her today," he pointed out.

"Well, you meet girls all the time!" I retorted, groaning more. "What do _you_ do?" James twisted his lips. "Well, usually I get the girl's number before I walk away…"

I banged my head against the seat in front of me, repeatedly, realizing that it was probably no use. James was right; if I had gotten Ally's number, there would be no problem. But, unlike James, I did _not _meet girls often, and therefore, I did not know how to do this kind of thing.

I just didn't think that I was one of those guys that met a girl and asked them out right after I met them…especially not to ask for her number. But I did know that I wanted to see her again, and preferably in the near future.

"Out of all the girl in LA, you could have any girl you want, and you just _had _to fall for a girl at an airport," James said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You're Kendall Schmidt for crying out loud, man. You've got a good voice, you play guitar, and it's not like you're ugly!"

I had to laugh at his words, but it didn't last long. My face went right back to its serious expression as I continued to think about Ally, and how I probably would not be able to see her again.

James let out another sigh as he noticed my worried expression, and he patted my shoulder comfortingly. "We'll find her, man. I'll help you. And once we see Logan and Carlos at the hotel, we'll tell them about it, and they'll help too."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "You can't believe that we'd actually find her that easily. I mean, seriously, James? I met her at a freaking _airport_. She could be on the road to Peru or something." James shrugged. "I don't know, Kendall…if she were going someplace, you'd think she's be at one of those gates waiting to take off. But no, instead, she was in the waiting terminal. I'll bet you that she was waiting to pick someone up."

"I highly doubt that. You can't be so quick to assume that that is true."

"Oh, shut up! Being so negative will get you NOWHERE. Tomorrow, we'll start looking. I don't know where, but we're going to do this, Kendall. We'll find you you're girl, I promise."

_Yeah, well, I wish I could believe you, James_, I frowned, and stared at my luggage as I waited for us to arrive at the Palm Woods Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3  Ally

(3)Ally

"Great news, Ally!" Levi exclaimed as soon as we had gotten all of his things from the baggage claim. "My family is going home now, but I can ride with you back to my house. So, you can drop me off, I mean."

I smiled a little. "Wasn't that the original plan?" Levi shrugged. "Well…my parents actually weren't aware that you were coming…but they agreed on letting you take me home, now that they _do _know."

I nodded slowly, and took one of his bags in each of my hands, and he carried the last of it. "So, where's your car parked?" asked Levi as we neared the exit. "Oh, it's just…um…over there," I said, looking around. I had forgotten where I had parked it, for a second, there.

"Oh," came Levi's unimpressed response as he laid eyes on my old Volvo. "Yeah…you _really_ need a new car, my friend." I rolled my eyes as we approached it, and I set his things down on the ground so that I could dig for the keys in my handbag. "With what money?" I asked as I unlocked the doors. "I have nothing, and you know my dad…a definite no."

We packed Levi's things into the trunk, and we even had to occupy the whole back seat with the rest of his stuff. My poor Volvo had been passed down to me just last year, and even then, it had a ton of miles on it from previous owners. I hadn't been able to begin driving it until this year, when I had finally gotten my license, and it got around ok…but Levi complained about it all the time.

"I'll be our source of transportation this year," Levi said as he hopped into the front passenger seat. "At least, with my ride, it is somewhat presentable…and people don't cover their eyes and run away screaming as soon as they see it."

I hit his shoulder. "Hey, it isn't like people do that to my car! And shhh! Don't insult her, or she'll break down for good!" But I smiled as I turned the keys, and the car responded immediately.

We left the airport parking lot pretty uneventfully, but the further we drove away, the more depressed I seemed to become. Somehow, I had gone back to thinking about Kendall…again, and I really had not wanted to.

Levi and I were having fun, talking like old times…and I randomly start thinking about Kendall again? Even though I had met him for the first time today, it seemed like it was more than a crush…but I didn't even know what to call it. All I knew was, I _really _liked Kendall, and I was _going _to see him again.

"I can't believe we go back to school in two days," Levi said suddenly, and I sighed. "I can. The vacation probably went by pretty fast for you, since you were in Hawaii and everything…but for me, it went by freakishly slowly."

Levi looked over at me. "Were you bored without me?" I laughed and shrugged. "I guess so. I really had nothing to do. I mean, I got together a couple times with some people at school, but other than that, nothing."

Levi smiled a little bit, but the look was totally sympathetic. "I should have had Mom and Dad purchase another ticket; we would have loved to have you along."

I shook my head rapidly. "No way! A trip like that is insanely expensive!" Levi shot me a look. "Ally…you are seriously _just _like family to us. I'm not even joking; Mom talks about you all the time, and she is always in a great mood when you're around." I smiled slightly, but not taking my eyes off of the road. I loved it at the Pickett's house, too. I felt comfortable and wanted there.

"I'll be sure to have them get another ticket next time," Levi assured me, and I couldn't help but beam. I would disagree with him, but it was no use. He was the most determined person I knew, and besides, it wasn't like I would be bankrupting their family. Both of his parents worked at high-pay jobs…and they already had saved a lot of money before they married each other. Still, I would refuse any tickets that Levi would give me in the future, I decided.

We finally pulled up at Levi's house, and as soon as I stopped the car, he opened the door to hop out. I followed his example, and within minutes, all of his things were in the living room of his house.

He turned to me as soon as we'd finished. "Thanks Ally. It was cold, I know…but thank you for coming. It's really refreshing to see you after I got back from the trip." I smiled at him, and nodded. "Sure, Levi. Anytime." He smiled and asked softly, "Awkward hug?"

I giggled and nodded, and we quickly finished our hug. "Do you wanna hang out again, tomorrow? It'll be the last full day before school starts," Levi said. I grinned and agreed. "Sure! Text me tomorrow whenever, and we'll work out the details."

I began to walk down the steps, and waved at him as I returned to my car. _Maybe he can help me track down Kendall,_ I thought, feeling quite stalkerish. Chuckling to myself, I hopped into my car, and drove away, heading back to my place.


	4. Chapter 4  Kendall

(4)Kendall

"Alright, that's the last of it," James said, patting one of the suitcases that was sitting beside him. We had finally made it to the Palm Woods, and the bus we had just gotten off of was just driving away.

Even though we had made it to our destination at last, and I should be excited…I wasn't. No matter what I did, or how hard I tried not to think about Ally…I couldn't stop. Thinking about her this much was driving me crazy.

"Come on, bud!" James exclaimed; a little too perky for me. "We're back home! The Palm Woods! Aren't you excited?" I just let out a deep, depressing sigh, and stared blankly at the sidewalk in front of me.

James shook his head slowly, not saying anything, now. Then, in a few swift movements, he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and began to text rapidly. Then, he flipped it shut and looked at me again.

"Logan and Carlos should be here any second…I just told them that we're here." I nodded slowly, and let out another big, dramatic sigh.

James looked up at the sky and shivered a little. "I don't remember it ever being so cold in LA, do you?" But suddenly, our two other best friends appeared.

"Hey guys!" Logan greeted excitedly, and Carlos beamed excitedly. "It's been so boring without you guys!" he said quickly, and Logan shot him a somewhat offended look. "What? No offense!" Carlos said, shrugging.

Laughing, James said, "So, how were the interviews with that magazine?" Logan shrugged. "They were alright, I think, but it felt weird without you guys." James smiled. "We did the same interviews a week ago. It was your guys' turn."

It was then that Logan and Carlos noticed my depressed-state, and they all shot me strange looks. "What up with Kendall?" Carlos asked, and James let out a slightly-annoyed sigh. "He's lovesick. Come on, let's get into the warm Palm Woods and we'll tell you what happened. Or, well, _I _will, depending on Kendall's mood."

They all agreed, and I silently grabbed my suitcases to follow them inside. _I wonder what Ally is doing right now,_ I thought to myself, and I shuffled in behind Logan.

"Now _this _is warm," James grinned as we entered. "Home sweet Palm Woods," Carlos agreed. The first person that seemed to notice us was Mr. Bitters, and immediately after he acknowledged our presence, he groaned. "Oh, perfect…the hockey heads are reunited again."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great to see you again, too, Mr. Bitters." All of the guys laughed, except for me, whom was only _barely _paying attention to what was going on around me. I just kept following them, wherever they turned.

Almost instantly after we pushed the "up" button by the elevator, the doors opened, and the four of us filed in. "So, Kendall…" Logan began noticing my reservedness. "You're in love, huh?" I looked up at him, this being the first time in a long time that I'd made eye contact with anyone. But I said nothing, and quickly returned my gaze to the floor.

"I have never seen him like this," Carlos said, almost worriedly. "There hasn't been a real girl in his life since Jo…but even then, he was never all mopey."

"Maybe because I know for a fact that I would definitely see her again, after the first day," I groaned, surprising everyone by talking.

"Um…what?" Logan asked, confused, as the elevator doors opened. "He ran over a girl at the airport," James quickly explained. "Not like with a car or anything…he was running and he knocked her over…but as soon as they collided, it was love at first sight."

Logan and Carlos "ooohed" and "awed", and I sighed. "It sounds crazy…but James is actually kind of right. She was so beautiful…and I loved her attitude."

We arrived at our old apartment, 2J, and we immediately placed our stuff in the living room area, beside the orange couch. "So…uh…why are you…depressed?" Logan asked, continuing the conversation. "I'm no expert on girls…but shouldn't you be happy about it?"

"Ah, you'd think," James nodded. "But there's one slight problem. He doesn't know much about her…and he didn't get her number or an address."

"Ohh," Logan nodded, now understanding my dilemma. "So, you are thinking that you probably won't see her ever again?"

"How could he?" Carlos laughed. "He met her in an airport!" Both Logan and James whipped their heads around to glare at him. "Carlos!"

I whimpered and fell back on the couch dead-like. The others took seats around me. Even though what Carlos had said hurt, it was pretty true.

"I explained to Kendall that it wasn't a concrete fact that the girl was leaving LA," James said to Logan. "She wasn't at one of those boarding gates. She was just in the terminal."

Logan raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "He's right, you know. You can't be absolutely sure she's gone for good. She could very easily still be in LA as we speak."

I shook my head disapprovingly. "Just the same, LA is _huge_. It could take months before we find her." James looked at them helplessly. "See how negative he's being? I had to deal with this the entire drive here." Carlos laughed into his arm, and all three of us stared at him.

Logan turned back to look at me. "It's not often that you seem to fall in love, Kendall…so I do hope you know that we're all in this together. If this were James, it would be another story though…with him _always_ seeming to 'fall in love'…"

James shot him a look causing all of us to laugh. I sighed but managed to smile. "Thanks guys…seriously. You don't have to help me…but you don't know how much I appreciate this." Each of my best friends reached out a hand to pat my back.

"Alright…it's going on 9:00 right now…so we can start the girl-hunting either tonight or tomorrow…but I vote that we wait until tomorrow," Carlos said, chuckling. We all agreed with him, and even I began to feel a little better. These guys really knew how to cheer people up. I just hoped that everything would work out for me to find Ally and all.


	5. Chapter 5  Ally

(5)Ally

As I was pulling into the driveway of my house, I realized how so very dark it had become. It was after all going on 9:30, so I didn't know why I had seemed to be so surprised…but the darkness had fallen rather quickly. I shut the engine off, and the headlights that had shone through the pitch black drifted off, leaving the night to surround me.

There was one light shining through the living room window in the house, and I automatically figured it was Dad. Who else would it be? After Mom had passed away, all that was left was Dad and me.

I locked the car and grabbed my bag, then began to walk up the icy steps leading to the house. There were still a lot of things I had to do before turning in, tonight. There was the laundry that I kept putting off, I had to clean up the kitchen, finish up a paper on what I did during winter break, and a few other chores.

"Ally?" a voice that could only belong to my dad called. "Yeah, it's me, Dad," I said, shivering as I walked into the warm living room. I kicked my boots off and set them on a mat by the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, sounding slightly frustrated. "Yeah Dad…it's 9:30," I said, nodding at him, not sure where he was getting at. He stared me down, as if I were forgetting something. It was then that I realized what he had been fishing at. "Oh no! 9:30! You told me to be home by my curfew, 9:00!" I slapped my forehead.

"Yup…" he said. "What were you thinking, Ally? You could have at least called. I was worried sick about you."

"I know! I'm really sorry, I lost complete track of time!" I said, frowning. "I had to take Levi home, and then help him bring his things inside—"That's no excuse!" Dad interrupted. "You are 16 now, Ally! You need to learn to start acting your age!"

I looked down at the ground, not saying anything more. Lately, Dad had become much more…strict. I don't know why, but I _had _to listen to him; he was my dad.

"To make sure that you really see how irresponsible your actions were, as of right now, you're on restriction," he continued, and immediately as he said this, I looked right at his overly-angry face. "Restriction?" I asked in protest. "For being thirty minutes late?"

"Ally," my father said angrily. "If I let you get away with this, you'll think that it's ok to do this every time. So, you are grounded for a week. No friends, television or phone use, nothing."

I stared at him in complete shock. My father had definitely dished out some pretty harsh punishments…but really? A week of restriction for showing up thirty minutes past my curfew?

Before I could say anything else, a tall, slender woman was striding toward us, making her way from the hall. "Mark…?" she asked quietly. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

Who was this stranger? I had never seen her in my life…but she obviously seemed to know my father.

She was very beautiful. Her wavy, long, light brown hair fell to the middle section of her back. She had gorgeous green eyes with thin eyebrows above them. But as I thought about, it seemed to me that she looked almost _too_ beautiful.

My dad looked very uncomfortable with me seeing this woman. But what he was feeling could not compare with what I felt. "Who is his?" I asked angrily. "Ally…this is Angie," Dad said with hardly any breath. "We're…seeing each other." I stared at her, almost forgetting to breathe. "That explains the skimpy clothing," I finally blurted out, to all of our surprise.

Dad looked _very _upset, now. "What did you just say?" I shook my head, and rushed past his stupid girlfriend, trying to get to my room as quickly as I could.

I didn't even try to stop the tears. I slammed my bedroom door shut and fell in a heap onto my bed. I couldn't believe this. It had only been a couple of months since Mom had passed…and Dad was already dating?

Today had been a good day for me…until I got home, that is. Both Dad and I had been dealing with Mom's death differently…and it seemed to have especially changed _him_. I noticed how much more angry he had gotten lately…so every little mistake that I made…I would get it _big _time.

I guess I had always been more close to my mother than to Dad…but it seemed like, after she had died from that stupid lung cancer…I lost _both _of my parents.

I pushed my face into my pillow and just let the tears come, not trying at all to stop them.


	6. Chapter 6  Kendall

(6)Kendall

"Should we wake him?" a familiar, young, female voice asked quietly, and immediately after, someone responded. "Nah…yesterday was a _long _day for him. It was almost two in the morning before he finally fell asleep, I think."

Even though I was listening to the conversation between my little sister, Katie, and my best buds around me, I kept my eyes shut. I knew that they were talking about me.

"My poor big brother," Katie frowned. "He hasn't gone crazy over a girl since Jo, has he?" I heard someone sigh deeply, and it sounded like it was Logan. "Not that we know of…"

I began to bite the inside of my lip as I processed that through my mind. They were right. Ever since my old girlfriend, Jo Taylor, left to New Zealand for a movie…I had been alone. I hadn't even pictured myself with any girl. But all that changed when I laid my eyes on Ally.

I began to move slightly, pretending to stir from my slumber. As soon as I opened my eyes, I realized that no one was even in my room. Rolling my eyes, I quickly threw off the covers and tiptoed over to open the door of our bedroom.

I peeked out, and saw everyone in the kitchen area. I quickly but quietly walked into the bathroom to make myself more presentable.

Everyone greeted me when I finally made my appearance, and my mom came up to give me a big hug. "Hey, honey. I didn't see you last night…Katie and I were on a day-trip and we got in late. We've missed you!"

I smiled at my mom, sincerely glad to see her again. "That's ok, and I've missed you too!" I snitched a freshly-baked blueberry muffin from the counter and bit into it, closing my eyes as I let it dance across my taste buds. "And I've missed your home-cooking."

Mom grinned hugely, and as I looked around at everyone else, I realized how happy they looked. It was great to be reunited with them again, and I was sure that everyone in this room could say the same.

"So, what are you planning on doing on your first day back?" Katie asked, talking mostly to James and me. "We are going girl-hunting," Carlos said, answering for us. "Not for us…but for Kendall, I mean. We're looking for the airport-girl."

"Ally," I corrected immediately, and took another bite of the muffin as everyone shot me amused looks. "Ooh, can I help?" Katie asked excitedly. "I don't have anything to do today."

I sighed. "You know what, guys? It's James' and my first day back…let's just relax. We can just hang out at the pool like we used to, or something."

Five faces stared at me in complete shock. "Are you serious?" James asked for everyone. "You were so depressed about not seeing her yesterday," Logan added.

I threw the wrapper to the muffin into the trash and then held my hands up in front of me. "Guys—it's ok. We'd just be wasting time. It's highly unlikely that I'll ever see her again…and honestly, I think we _need _a day to just relax."

I watched as Carlos, Logan, and James exchanged confused looks. "Well…alright," Logan said quietly. "So, looks like we're laying low today," James confirmed. "Sorry, Katie."

Katie shrugged. "No problem. I'll just go find Tyler and hang out in the park or something." Everyone else just kind of shrugged it off, and we all went to our separate areas of the apartment. James and Carlos switched on the TV to play some video games, Logan brought out a book to read, and I re-entered the bathroom.

Sighing, I stared at the face looking back at me in the mirror. _Did I do the right thing? _I thought, and felt nothing but regret. _I guess that means 'no',_ I continued, and took a deep breath.

But like I had said before, it was highly unlikely that I'd ever see Ally again…so I guess that I had better try to begin to forget about her. It wasn't going to be easy; letting a girl like her go. But I was killing myself just thinking of what could never be.


	7. Chapter 7  Ally

(7)Ally

The first thing I realized when I woke up the next morning was that I was in _big _trouble.

I had gotten a one-week restriction, of course, but remembering what I had said about my dad's girlfriend probably got me in even more trouble. You know, the comment about her "skimpy clothing".

I lifted my head up from my tear-soaked pillow, and squinted at the brightness of the light shining through my window and into my room. For the next week, this would be my hideout.

I threw the covers off of me and immediately walked over to the window. This action was something I did every day since winter started, because each time I came to the window, I hoped that I would see snow on the ground. Even if it was a thin layer…I wanted it.

But, living in LA for your whole life had its disadvantages. Sure, it wasn't sunny _all _the time, but we got more than our fair share of rainy/cloudy days. Still, as long as I had lived here, I had _never _seen real snow, believe it or not.

As soon as I had observed the ground for longer than necessary, I let out a deep sigh and grabbed my brush to smooth out the fly-away hairs that I had received during the long night.

After I had finished, I changed out of my PJ's and into something more presentable, I walked out into the kitchen and realized that Dad wasn't up, yet. I wasn't surprised; to him, it was _only _9:00. He was so lazy that he was in his stupid bed until noon, usually. He was probably in his room with his new girlfriend, no doubt.

Sighing again, I poured myself a bowl of cheerios and walked silently back to my house. If I stayed in the kitchen to eat, my dad might happen to come out with Angie, his girlfriend, and I would probably lose my appetite.

Right as I was re-entering my room, I saw my phone vibrating wildly, and I rushed toward it to answer it before the caller would hang up. "Hello?" I asked quickly.

"Hey, Ally," I heard Levi's deep voice exclaim over the phone, and I felt myself smile when I heard his voice. "Levi," I greeted softly.

"Hey. I'm just calling to see what you'd like to do, today," he began, and I sighed frustratedly. "I'm sorry, Levi…I can't. I showed up thirty minutes past my curfew last night, and I got it _big _time."

Levi groaned. "Awh, really? How did he get you this time?" I grimaced at his words. It wasn't uncommon for me to be in trouble like this, but it still was uncomfortable to think about. "I have a one-week restriction," I replied. "And right now, talking to you over the phone is against the rules."

I could picture Levi frowning. "One week? That isn't quite as bad as I feared…but still, not good. You won't be able to do anything the first week of school!"

"I know. But next Sunday, I'll be off of restriction, and _then_ we can hang out. We just have to hope that time will pass by quickly."

"And we have school during the week, don't forget," Levi added, and I smiled slightly. My head flipped around, looking at the door, where I thought I had heard movement in the other room. "Sorry, I think I'd better go. I don't wanna increase the restriction length."

I heard Levi sigh on the other line. "Sure. So, I'll pick you up for school, tomorrow? I'll be waiting at your driveway."

I thought about that. "You know what? School isn't _that_ far down the road…I'll just leave early so that I can get out of the house sooner. The walk will do me good." "Alright. I guess I'll see you by our lockers, then.

I sighed before responding. "Ok. I'll see you, Levi." I frowned as I hung up. Today, I had no idea what to do. My father had taken away my phone, TV, and other privileges.

But then, I realized, I hadn't played my keyboard in the _longest _time. I used to be pretty good…but I had somehow stopped playing. Probably because I had gotten much busier this year…

I lifted a few things off of my keyboard, which had been on its stand this whole time. I had apparently been using it as a place for my school books and such.

I plugged its cord in and switched it on. For some reason, I was almost surprised that it was still working, though I wasn't quite positive why.

I had written many piano pieces in the past, but my best were definitely the ones I had composed most recently. Like I had practiced so many times before, I began to play one of my latest songs, entitled "Signs". I was so astonished with the fact that I remembered every little note, without any sheet music in front of me.

I closed my eyes gently as I finished my song and let it ring through my ears. I had forgotten how much I sincerely enjoyed playing, and with that came the feeling of regret, for not realizing this sooner.

So, I sat there on my cushioned keyboard bench, playing all of my old songs. I had even found the sheet music to some songs I enjoyed but hadn't written, such as _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz, _Next 2 You_ by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber, and _When I look At You_ by Miley Cyrus.

But, in the middle of my practicing, I was startled by loud knocking on my door. "Angie and I are going out," my father's gruff, annoyed voice yelled, louder than necessary. "I'll be back later. Stay out of trouble." I sighed and turned off my keyboard. It was time for a break, I decided.

I went over to my window and stared out at the cloudy sky. _Just one snowfall_, my thoughts pleaded, and I sat back on my bed to think of something else to do.


	8. Chapter 8  Kendall

(8)Kendall

Don't get me wrong—it was great to be back, but frankly, the whole day was pretty uneventful.

Logan, Carlos, James and I all spent the day either in the apartment or the lobby. Normally, we would hang at the pool, but, due to freezing weather, the pool was closed. I really didn't mind; I didn't feel like freezing myself.

I was extremely grateful when the day finally turned to night, because the entire day I had been wishing for it to finally be over.

All four of us turned in at approximately 9:30 pm, since the next day was the first day of school, and everything. All of us were equally excited about it, too.

"Finally," Logan whispered as the four of us prepared for bed. "School is here." James reappeared in the room, suddenly. (he had been in the bathroom to brush his teeth) "It's Minnesota all over again," he said simply.

I really saw nothing wrong with that. We had moved here two years ago to seek our future as a band, and it had been great while it had lasted.

But we had all come to agree that we wanted our old lives back—but not from where we had originally come from. We had decided to continue living in LA, but live normal, teenage—guy lives.

James' comment about it "being Minnesota all over again" made perfect sense to me. Back then, we had of course gone to public school…and here we were, doing it again for the first time in a long time.

"Surprisingly, I'm actually fairly excited about it," I heard myself say aloud, and everyone in the room looked at me. "I know what you mean, buddy," Carlos agreed. "Hey, who knows…maybe Ally will be there."

That comment made me stare off into space while I became very thoughtful. It definitely was possible. Ally did look my age…and there was only one high school in LA as far as I knew…

"I don't mean to be, you know, negative," James whispered, looking at me. "But, don't get your hopes up. The last thing we need is a depressed Kendall." I looked at him and shook my head. "Don't worry; I won't. I was just thinking about how cool it would be if she _was _there."

James' lips turned up at the corners slightly, and he went ahead and hopped into his bed. Carlos and Logan were already in their beds, so I was the only one left. I turned off the light and quickly slipped into my cool bed.

"Goodnight, guys," Carlos whispered, and the rest of us muttered our goodnight's before drifting off into our sleep.


	9. Chapter 9  Ally

(9)Ally

I awoke the next morning to the loud, annoying beeping sound of my old alarm clock, and I sleepily reached my arm out to slap the "off" button. My body seemed to have forgotten how to wake up early, so, of course, I had to re-teach myself how to do that. I hated waking up at 6:00 am, but I also hated staying in this house for much longer, so of course I picked getting up over staying here.

I rolled out of bed and immediately rushed to the bathroom. I had to hurry, because school started at 7:15 and it would probably take me ten minutes to walk to from my house to the high school.

I didn't usually wear makeup, except for very rare occasions, so I didn't have to worry about that today, but I usually _did_ straighten my hair, which I was going to do as soon as I finished brushing it. That didn't take long, but straightening my hair took up to an hour, sometimes.

Fortunately, I was able to speed through getting ready this morning, and when I finally got to the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to see that Dad wasn't up and around, yet. Actually, I was kind of pleased. I didn't have to worry about getting yelled at, this morning.

Realizing that the time was really beginning to creep up on me, I took a bite out of a muffin and quickly scribbled out a note for my dad. Everything else was taken care of, as far as I knew. My books were packed into my bag, I had finished my report on my winter vacation as soon as I had calmed down last night, and the only things left to do were fix up the kitchen and do the laundry. Now, I just had to leave for school.

I grabbed my bag, slipped on my warm jacket, and walked out into the cold morning air. Again, there was no snow, but there were many clouds already formed in the sky high above me. They didn't look like rain clouds…and definitely not snow clouds…but there were enough of them to block the sun from shining down; keeping the weather freezing cold.

Now that I was actually experiencing the weather, I wished that I had accepted Levi's offer to pick me up. It definitely was cold out here, even if I had my warm clothes on. The school was usually warm, so at least I had something to look forward to once I got inside.

The walk was surprisingly but fortunately shorter than I had expected. I must have been walking fast to keep warm…but whatever it was, I got there at record speed, and I was pleased with the progress I had made.

It had never felt so good as to walk into the busy high school I had so often taken for granted. Teens occupied all of the halls, and I actually smiled as I walked by them. My locker was sitting right where it always had been, and I put in my combination just as I always had. As soon as it opened, I piled my books in, and suddenly, I felt something squeezing my sides.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, and was even more startled when I heard the familiar, goofy laugh that could only belong to my best friend. "Levi!" I shouted, though I was laughing now. He had a huge smile on his face, and when he finally calmed down, he let out a friendly "hi!"

I took a deep breath and offered him a smile. "Hi. Why couldn't you have just walked up and said that, _after _I saw you? I seriously thought that my dad came to school to creep on me."

Levi chuckled. "Sorry, Al! I just felt like scaring someone. And you're the perfect target!" He patted my shoulder, and I rolled my eyes before turning back to my locker. His locker was located two away from mine, so we could still easily talk. He looked at me as he entered in his combo. "So…how was your first day of restriction, yesterday?"

I did not look back at him, but continued to organize my locker. "Honestly, it wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be." Levi placed his books into his locker and took out two of the ones he'd need for his first class. "Really? Better than it would have been if you and I would have hung out like we planned?"

This time, I _did _look at him. "Of course not. But I did something that I haven't done in forever." He raised an eyebrow as he waited for me to continue. "I played," I whispered, and smiled as I said it.

"You played…" Levi repeated, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. "Played what?" I sighed and looked at him. "The piano," I replied, almost inaudible.

"Really?" he asked, his tone had a little excited-edge to it. "That's great! Maybe this restriction will be good for you. I mean, maybe you can get back to your music." I shrugged, though knowing that he was right. Playing yesterday had really made me _feel_ something. I had sincerely missed playing, just for fun. Here at school, I had to play the flute…and I barely found that fun, because it felt more like one of those things that I absolutely _had_ to do, whether it was fun or not. And I disagreed with that. Music should be something you _want_ to do, not necessarily something you are _forced_ to do.

The loud bell shook me out of my thoughtfulness, and I shut my locker quickly. "We'd better get to class," I said to Levi. "If I come home to my dad with news that I got detention on my first day back to school, I am _dead_."

Levi nodded at me understandingly. "Alright. Let's go." I followed him to the English classroom which was located not too far away, fortunately, and I immediately took a random seat in the middle. Levi chose the seat behind me, and I realized that even the _teacher_ was late. I smiled as I shifted into a more comfortable position, and waited for class to start.

That was strange. Mrs. Garcia was usually very strict about starting class on time…and she wasn't even here, yet. There was one empty seat—the one next to me—but other than that, everyone else was here, waiting.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hall, and immediately after, Mrs. Garcia appeared. She smiled kindly at the room full of waiting teens, until she finally spoke.

"I sincerely apologize for my tardiness," she frowned, and shook her head. "I suppose I deserve a tardy slip, myself." Only a couple people in the front of the room chuckled.

"I just bumped into one of the new students this morning, and there was a bit of a…confusion. It seems that he belonged in this class first, all along. Anyway, I'd like for everyone to welcome him…Kendall Schmidt."


	10. Chapter 10  Kendall

(10)Kendall

I walked into the classroom on queue, and nervously walked to the front of the class. Everyone stared at me funny, and many of them began to whisper loudly.

"Quiet, please!" Mrs. Garcia shouted over their voices, and immediately, there was silence. She looked over at me and smiled. "Hold on…" a female voice came from the side of the room. "Aren't you from that band…Big Time something?"

I cleared my throat quickly and nodded nervously. "Yeah…Big Time Rush. Well, I _was_ from the band…but my buds and I are done. We're all going to school here, now."

The chatting returned, now, and Mrs. Garcia again quieted things down. "Alright guys…I'm sure Kendall will be glad to explain everything to you, later, but right now, we're cutting into valuable class time…so Kendall, if you would, please take that seat."

My eyes flickered to the open desk, and of course, I automatically began to look at the people surrounding it. And that was when my heart stopped. I couldn't believe who I was looking at. It was _her_. Ally. The airport girl.

We made eye contact immediately, and my heart pounded wildly in my chest just looking at her. I felt like bursting in tears, just acknowledging the fact that I found her, even without really looking. _Ally_, the girl I couldn't stop thinking about for the last what, seventy-two hours, was sitting right _there._

"Kendall? Please, take your seat," Mrs. Garcia repeated, and I realized that I had frozen in my place. It must have looked incredibly creepy that I was standing there, staring at one particular girl, and not speaking a word.

"Oh, right," I said, and quickly scurried to the empty desk. I decided that I couldn't look at Ally anymore right now…or else I would definitely lose it. I would do something even more idiotic than standing in one place, drooling over someone, and I didn't even want to think about what could happen next.

Of course, not looking at someone could not stop you from _thinking _about them. So, here I was, not paying _any _attention to the class, and going crazy wondering if Ally remembered me or not.

Fortunately, Mrs. Garcia seemed to have given the class a paper to write over the break, so they were just now handing it in. I had really nothing to worry about so far.

As soon as Mrs. Garcia collected Ally's paper and moved on to the back, I couldn't help but sneak a look at Ally for the first time since I stared at her. She was looking at me, too, but she had no particular expression on her face. I don't think I did, either.

And so, for the rest of class, it was pretty much like that. It was ok, though, because Mrs. Garcia didn't give out any assignments, so it was all good. But I highly doubted that I would be so lucky as to get that from_ all_ of the teachers…so I decided that even if Ally was in my other classes, (and I sincerely hoped that she would be) I would pay more attention to the actual class, and not her. That was easier said than done, I knew, but I really needed to get a good start at a public high school, again.

At last, Mrs. Garcia dismissed us, and everyone began to stand up. I stood up after everyone else had begun to leave, and I turned to finally speak to Ally, but she had somehow disappeared. I looked at the door, and only caught a glimpse of her bright red hair before it disappeared into the hall.

Sighing, I grabbed my books and headed for the door, while Mrs. Garcia waved at me. I flashed a smile at her before leaving, and I immediately headed to my next class, hoping with all my might that Ally would be there. I _needed _to speak to her, again.


	11. Chapter 11  Ally

(11)Ally

"Whoa, whoa!" Levi stopped me as I went charging by our lockers. He stuck out his arms so that he could catch me as soon as I cam rushing by.

"No, Levi!" I argued, trying to escape this awkward position. "I need to get to class. Right now!" He left his arms around me, and stubbornly shook his head. "Not until you tell me how you tell me how you know that guy. Come on; we still have a few minutes before Bio starts."

I frowned. I knew exactly what guy Levi was talking about, and that was what was bugging me the most.

When I had bumped into Kendall at the train station, I had seen him clearly…but I had not known that he was a freaking _pop star._ Er, well, a _former _pop star.

How couldn't I have known? My favorite genre of music was pop, for crying out loud. How could I not have even _heard _of Big Time Rush, before?

When I had seen Kendall when he walked in, I was in complete shock—and couldn't wait to talk to him…until I heard the part about him being an old pop star, and all. And there were _four_ of them? It was overwhelming to think about.

"Well?" Levi waited, and I sighed. "The day that I picked you up at the airport, Kendall rammed right into me; he was running. After that, we kinda started talking…and this is the first time I've seen him since it happened," I quickly summarized for my best friend.

He nodded, taking it in. "That's it? You just met _once_? Then why did he just stand there, staring at you like that?" he asked, and I finally squeezed out of his hold. "I don't know, ok? But can we talk about this later? We are going to be late!"

Levi sighed, and shrugged. "Alright. We'll talk at lunch?" I nodded, and quickly led the way to Bio, since we both had most of our classes together.

As soon as he and I took our usual seats next to each other, I suddenly thought about something. "Wait, Levi…why did you want to know, anyway? About how I knew Kendall? You looked kind of angry."

He turned his head to look at me, and he seemed to take a deep breath before responding. "I…we'll save this for Lunch." He quickly turned to face the front of the classroom, as if it were far more important than answering my question.

Shrugging it off, I sighed and sat down on the stool by our desk. This time, the teacher was actually here when she was supposed to, so I really had no time to think about this anymore.

The rest of the morning went by quickly, but I didn't seem to have anymore classes with Kendall, yet. Perhaps that was a good thing.

Lunch came up freakishly fast, and it wasn't until I was led into the cafeteria by Levi that I realized that lunchtime had finally arrived.

In minutes, he and I had gone through the line, gotten our food, and found our usual table. We sat across from each other, and we occupied the far end of the table together. Another small group of friends were at the other end, and they were always the same people, too.

I couldn't help but glance around the cafeteria for Kendall. Looking around the room for him was a habit I had created all in just one morning. Since it was lunchtime, I _had _to find him, here.

And it was then that I finally found him. My heart was pounding so wildly that it felt like it might come out of my chest.

Kendall was with three other guys, all of whom were _very _attractive. I guessed that together, the four made up the former band, Big Time Rush.

I could see them all talking, but Kendall appeared to be completely out of it. Was it just my imagination, or did it look like he was _searching _for something. But what would he be searching for?

"Yo, Ally…" I heard Levi say, almost shouting. He waved a hand in front of my face, and I immediately shook out of my trance. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked my best friend, wondering how long I had been out.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, trying to look in the direction I had been staring. "Nothing!" I quickly said, then swallowed.

He shook his head, giving up, and he took a bite of his apple. It was then that I remembered my earlier question. "Levi…why were you so interested in knowing how Kendall knew me?"

He began to choke on his apple, coughing wildly. The group of girls at the end of the table stared at him, funny.

"OK…" he finally said, and he sighed. "I was just curious. I'm sure everyone was wondering why Schmidt was staring at you for like, thirty seconds."

"Wait a minute…you're the girl he was looking at?" a voice suddenly asked, and I turned to look at the end of the table to see the girl who had spoken up. I stared at her in shock, not saying a word.

"Yeah," Levi answered for me. "It was nothing but eye contact between them for the longest time." The girl that had spoken looked at the other girls with unspoken words.

Suddenly, they all three grabbed their trays and moved up to us. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" one of them asked. Levi raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Sure, I guess."

All of the girls smiled, and he one that had spoken before looked at me. "Hi…I'm Erin. These are my besties, Emily and Jenna." I managed to smile at each of them, but not saying anything. Levi answered for me, "I'm Levi, and this is _my_ best friend, Ally."

"So, do you know Kendall?" Emily asked me, suddenly. "Like, do you know him _personally_?" I cleared my throat and shrugged. "Uh, yeah, I guess. We met at the airport the other day."

"The airport?" Jenna asked. "They must have just come back from performing their last concert. I almost went to that, you know. I heard it was really special, but emotional."

I looked at her. "You know Big Time Rush?" Erin smirked. "Know them? We _stalk_ them! We know almost everything there is to know about everyone one of them. I especially know the most about Logan."

I looked over at the table that Kendall and his friends were at, again. "Which one is Logan?"

All three of them gasped dramatically. "You don't know who Logan is?" Erin asked, and I shrugged. "To be honest, the only one I know is Kendall. And even him, I don't know too well."

They all looked at each other in disbelief. "Wow…he actually fell for someone who _isn't _a fan," Emily whispered to Jenna, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Whoa, whoa," I stopped them. "_Fell for?_ What are you talking about?" Erin raised her thin eyebrow. "Don't act like you don't know, girl! I didn't see it when it happened, but Jenna, here, was an eye-witness."

I automatically switched my gaze from Erin to Jenna, still confused as to what they were talking about. Kendall? Falling for _me?_ That definitely was the joke of the day.

"I didn't know it was _you _he was looking at," Jenna said softly. "but I do know that he was looking at someone, and I have never seen him look at someone like that. Ever."

Levi shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and I continued to stare at Jenna in complete shock. "Um…excuse me? I may not be too familiar with Big Time Rush, or whatever they're called…but I _do _know that Kendall is a pop star. Pop stars do not fall in love with ordinary people like me. It simply is not possible."

Emily's eyes seemed to go over my head as I spoke, and she smiled slightly. "Good lucky trying to believe that…because look at who is staring at you."

All five of us turned our heads to look where Emily was motioning, and my heart stopped when my eyes met the most beautiful eyes in the world.

The look on his face made me feel like fainting. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I just figured that it was my imagination, again.

"Ally's right," Levi said, suddenly, making us all look at him. "Celebrities don't date people like us. Celebrities date _other celebrities_." Even though he was just agreeing with what I had said, the truth stung to hear.

"I don't know…" Erin politely disagreed, looking over at Kendall's table again. "With Ally…this could be an exception."

I could tell that Levi wanted to argue, but no words came out of his mouth. I casually glanced at the time on the clock, and realized how late it was beginning to get. I didn't finish my lunch; I had no appetite, now.

Erin, Jenna, and Emily all left after a while, so it was only Levi and me, left. As I waited for him to finish, I quickly glanced over at Kendall again, and realized that he was doing the same thing. I felt myself smile slightly, and felt faint when he did the same.

"You ready to go?" Levi asked after he finished, and I quickly looked at him. "You know what? You go ahead. I'll be there in a sec. I…forgot something at my locker."

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Alright. Remember, we have Algebra next." I nodded, and waited until he was out of view before I stood up.

I took my tray to the garbage can closest to Kendall's table, casually. I felt my heart race as I watched him slowly come to do the same. I stopped by the tray and stood there, waiting for his beautiful frame to be standing beside me.

My heart fluttered when my ears picked up his rich, one-of-a-kind Kendall voice. "Hey…meet me right outside of school, later, k?"

I swallowed before responding. "O-ok," I croaked out, and gasped for air as he walked away from me. I literally couldn't breathe when he was next to me.

Focusing on breathing one breath at a time, I grabbed my bag from the table I had been sitting at and silently left the cafeteria. Kendall had told me to meet him after school. I couldn't believe it!

But that was when I felt my spirits crush and my heart shatter into a million pieces. I was on restriction. And when a person was on restriction, they had to wake up, go to school, then come _right _back home. Nowhere in that plan did it allow me to meet a gorgeous boy after school. Actually, that was going against it, completely.

_What am I going to do? _I panicked as I rushed to Algebra. If I stayed at school for longer than it lasted, Dad would get suspicious…and I would be in even worse trouble. I had to find some way to tell Kendall without being home later than I was supposed to.


	12. Chapter 12  Kendall

(12)Kendall

I'm telling you, it was almost impossible to concentrate on anything after what had happened in the cafeteria.

Ally had actually said yes to me! I was going to meet her after school to finally talk.

I don't even know how I got through the rest of my classes. The only thing on my mind was what I was going to say to her.

What _was _I going to say to her? I wanted to go out and be straight-up honest with her; tell her that she had been the only thing on my mind since we had met. But I wasn't sure if that would scare her off or not…and I definitely did not want to do that.

Surprisingly, the guys still had not seen her, even at Lunch. They all had decided to keep their eyes open for a gorgeous redhead, but none of them had mentioned anything about seeing her, yet.

I had been in only two other classes with Ally, total. I really hadn't been pleased with how it turned out, but perhaps I could do something about that. There had to be some way to go to the same class but at a different time. I would have to talk to Logan about that later.

The dismissal bell startled me so wildly that I jumped in my seat. Carlos, whom was with me in this class, shot me an amused look, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, kids," the teacher, Mr. Richards, concluded. "Have a good rest of the day." All of the students in the class began to get up, including Carlos and me.

"What are you smiling, for?" he asked me as I waited for him. That was weird. I didn't realize that I had been smiling. Ah, well. I wasn't surprised. I _was_ happy. "I'm off to meet Ally," I said proudly.

Carlos _had _to smile. "Ah I see." That reminds me…do you want us to wait for you?" I shook my head. "Nah, it's cool. You guys take the car back to the Palm Woods. Ally and I might end up hanging out or something. I'll just take the bus."

Carlos nodded understandingly. "Okee dokee! We'll see you, then. And have fun, man!" I clapped his shoulder, smiling, and left the classroom to go to my locker, then go to find Ally outside.

I rushed as I grabbed all of the books I needed, not wanting to waste any valuable moments. _Agh, why does grabbing books have to take so long?_ I thought to myself impatiently, finally shutting my locker closed. But that question was left unanswered, because I was already on my way down the hall.

"Wait—Kendall!" a bunch of voices shouted in unison, causing me to skid to a stop. I turned around quickly, to see who had called my name.

"Right here," a pretty, dark-blond girl said, waving. She had two girls beside her, both brunettes.

"Hi," I greeted softly, giving them a funny look. "I'm sorry…but do we know each other?" The girls all giggled and walked toward me until they were right in front of me. "Actually, we don't know each other personally," the blonde said quickly. "But you have seen us before."

I raised an eyebrow, sincerely not believing that I had seen them, before. The brunette with the long, dark, curly hair sighed. "We've been to several of your guys' concerts."

I nodded, understanding now. "Oh! You girls are fans!" I said quickly. "You really don't recognize us?" the other brunette questioned. "Not even a little?"

I just shrugged, slightly, not knowing how to respond. "Not only have we been to a ton of your concerts," the blonde went on, "but we were always in the front row."

I smiled slightly, still unsure how to respond. "I'm Erin…and this is Emily and Jenna," she said, smiling brightly. "And of course, you're Kendall!"

I laughed. "Yes, I am. And it's really great to meet you guys." The three of them grinned at each other, and I sighed. "I'm really sorry…but I am meeting someone someplace, and I am late." Each one of their faces fell. "Oh…really?" I nodded, confirming it. "At least sign our notebooks!" Jenna quickly said, sounding hopeful.

I sighed, but offered them a smile. I took the pen Emily was holding out for me and I signed the first page of each of their notebooks. "You know, this autograph is worthless, now," I laughed, teasingly.

Erin shook her head. "The band may be over, but we'll _never _stop Rushing." I couldn't help but beam at them. That was so incredibly sweet.

"That's so nice…thank you." I smiled once more at them, and then finally began to rush off to the place I was due at.

As soon as I made it outdoors, I immediately glanced to the right where a bench was, and I expected Ally to be, but she was nowhere in sight. Raising both of my eyebrows, I looked in the direction, but still, no sign of her.

"Huh," I muttered, and then began to walk out a little more, scoping out the area as far as my eye would allow…but still, nothing.

_Maybe she thought that I meant to meet her on the other side," _I automatically thought, and so I was off to look for her there.

Pretty soon, after I had failed to find her again, I was looking all over the diameter of the school. I began to freak out. What if she had been kidnapped? I began to picture worst-case scenarios.

I finally gave up. It was going on 3:00; almost an hour after we were supposed to meet. I began to make my way to the closest bus stop.

_Wait…what if I kept her waiting too long? _I suddenly thought. _She probably thought I wasn't coming, so she gave up._

I felt like someone had grabbed my heart, ripped it into pieces, and then stomped all over them. It was _my _fault that Ally wasn't there.

I almost didn't notice the bus finally pull up, but I hopped on. I climbed to the back with almost no noise. I had to apologize to her tomorrow. So far, getting to know her better wasn't going well, at all.


	13. Chapter 13  Ally

(13)Ally

_Why did I do that? _The question repeated itself over and over in my head as Levi drove us home. _Why did I leave without telling Kendall? Or at least give him a hint that I couldn't see him after school?_

The answer to that question was obvious—I had to get home in time. Why? Because if I didn't, it would be like I _wanted _to get a longer grounding-time.

Of course, I hadn't spilled any of this to Levi, yet. I wanted to, desperately…but I couldn't find the guts to tell him. It wasn't because my best friend just happened to be a boy—I wouldn't tell anyone anyway, even if my best friend was a _girl_—I just had a hard time opening up to people.

I was glad that he was too busy driving to look at me—my face always gave me away. I just needed to think this through a little bit longer, on my _own_.

"What's going on?" Levi suddenly asked, interrupting my thoughts. "You are really quiet." _Crap_. "Uhm…yeah! I'm perfectly fine," I said, sounding obviously unconvincing.

Levi managed to sneak a small look at my face, and shook his head. "Your face is like a book, Al. Why don't you try telling me the truth, this time?"

I let out a shaky sigh. "No…we're almost home…it's a long story." I really regretted saying even _that_. That was one step closer to Levi learning the truth.

Levi looked at me again, frowning. "You can tell me anything, Ally. Really." I felt like crying, honestly. I _knew _I could tell him anything…but not here, not now. I needed to think about it a while longer…and I was worrying enough as it was about getting home in time. I just needed to distract myself, now. That could help.

"Oh, c'mon, Levi! You could have totally made that light!" I exclaimed frustratedly. I realized after I had said that that I sounded like a total jerk. I hadn't meant to sound like that…but I hated feeling so nervous.

Levi shot me a surprised expression, and then looked back at the road. "OK, Ally. Chill, please. Really, what is the rush?" I shook my head quickly. "You don't understand my Dad! If I get home a minute past 2:30, I'm dead. Do you hear me? Dead!"

Levi looked at me with a very grave expression. "You don't mean that literally…" it sounded more like a question than a statement. I took a deep breath. "I don't think so. But I can sure kiss my social life goodbye."

It was silent for a few moments as we got nearer and nearer to my house. I was sure that Levi was trying to figure me out. He was aware of how my dad had gotten more strict, lately…but he didn't know how intimidating my dad could also be. It would be so much easier if Levi could just read my thoughts, right now.

"We need to have a huge talking session. Soon," he finally said. "Tomorrow at lunch would be a good start. Then Free Period, and so on." I sighed deeply. I knew that talking everything out with him would be good for me, but I really also didn't want to. Some of the things that I thought about were deep, personal things. I didn't want to tell him all of those, or even _most _of them, even if he was my closet friend.

"We'll talk soon," I said at last. "I don't know if I'll be able to talk about some of those things in such a public place as the high school cafeteria, though."

Levi slowed the car to a stop, and I realized that we had arrived. "It's _that _deep, huh?" I shrugged. "I don't know…but we _will_ talk. I promise." I looked in his eyes. "Thanks so much for the ride, Levi. I couldn't do it without you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" I managed to laugh. "Live life," I replied simply as I opened the car door. "Text me later, ok? My dad won't be able to bust me if I text you without him seeing."

Levi smiled and nodded. "No problem. And don't worry; I will. See you later, ok?" I nodded and shut the car door, quickly. Waving, I jogged into the warm house as quickly as I could.

"Ally?" came the familiar voice of my dad, and I immediately called back, "Yes, Dad. I'm home from school."

He appeared in the room a moment later, and it seriously surprised me to not see Angie all over him. I had already gotten used to her, even though I had only seen her twice.

Dad looked at the clock in the same room, and sighed. "You are _just _in time," he said, and then left the room chuckling, almost sounding evil. But that _had _to be my imagination sinking in.

I sighed, myself, and left the entry-way to file into the kitchen where my dad had gone to. It didn't surprise me to notice Angie already in there, even though I thought that she wasn't here. Darn it; I thought I had gotten lucky.

Angie looked up at me as I entered. "Amy!" she beamed fakely. "Ally," I corrected instantly, not returning the smile. She frowned at me. "Whatever," she muttered, only loud enough for me to hear.

I shook my head angrily, and turned to go to my room. I had not liked Angie at all from the moment I had seen her…but that was _nothing _compared to how I felt about her, now.

As soon as I made it to my room, I immediately noticed my keyboard, Shrugging to myself, I walked over to it in very few footsteps and sat down on the cushioned bench.

Deciding that playing might be a good way to calm down, I switched on the keyboard and began to play the first one of my original songs that came to mind.

But, only seconds after I began to play, a knock came to my door so loud that I jumped a mile. "Turn that noise OFF!" my father shouted, angrily. "I tolerated it yesterday, but I have had enough!"

Just hearing him say those words caused my eyes to water, greatly. When my mom was here, both of them had encouraged me to play as much as I wanted. They told me that my gift with music was God-given; it was so beautiful.

My dad's shouting made me realize that his encouragement all those years had all just been an act. None of it had ever been real. That made me think. If it had all been fake…then I really must not be as good as Mom had said. If my father had to _lie _to make me happy…I must be really ungifted, after all.

Maybe the solution to this problem would be to just give up. I wouldn't ever bother my dad with my banging on the keys ever again, and he would hopefully be happier.

The more I thought about it, the more solid I made my decision to give up piano. At last, I couldn't hold my clouded-over vision any longer, and I let the tears fall. Hot and wet, they streamed down my face, and all I did was cover my hands over them. Someone up _there _really must not like me; everything in my life was hurting.

My dad hated me, I had given up piano, Mom died, I couldn't talk to Levi, and I didn't even want to _start _with Kendall. I had ruined everything when I just left him there at school, waiting for me. He'll probably never forgive me, now. How could so much fall apart in so little time?


	14. Chapter 14  Kendall

(14)Kendall

"Come on, guys!" I exclaimed loudly as I dug through my drawer. "We have to get to school!" I heard all three of them groan, stirring from their sleep. "Oh, come on, Kendall!" Carlos mumbled. "We don't have to wake up for another half-hour."

I shook my head. "Yes, but if we get up now, then we will be ready sooner. Simple!" "Why do we want to get to school sooner?" James mumbled into his pillow. "I'd think that the less time we spend there, the better."

I turned to face them in the dark. "I need to talk to Ally. Remember, I left her waiting, yesterday. I have to apologize! She might think that I stood her up!" Logan lifted his head up. "Can't you just apologize at Lunch?"

Glaring at them through the darkness, I immediately walked to the other side of the room and switched on the lights, without warning. There was much arguing now, and I just smirked as I went back to looking for the shirt I had wanted.

After I continued to refuse switching the light back off, the three of them finally gave in, and began to get ready for the day. I was especially glad that James was already up and going. It usually took him _forever _in the bathroom, and we already were ahead of schedule.

After a quick breakfast, we were on our way down to the lobby, and out the door. I was leading the pack, practically running to the car.

"Will you just chill, Kendall?" Logan pleaded as soon as we piled in. "We'll have plenty of time." I just shrugged. I wanted to tell them that Ally meant the world to me, and something as important as apologizing to her could hardly wait. But I couldn't tell them that, because they wouldn't understand. As far as I knew, none of them had ever had a girlfriend that meant as much to them as Ally did to me…and she wasn't even my girlfriend.

Thinking this seemed to take longer than necessary, we _finally _arrived at the school parking lot. I was throwing my seatbelt off of me before Logan had even parked the car.

Everything was almost a blur to me as I dashed through the crowded hallways, searching for that one, particular girl I was crazy about. Where would a beautiful girl like herself be hiding?

I searched the hallways quickly but carefully, looking for any clue that Ally was near. As I breezed by a hundred lockers, I thought to myself, _I really have to get her locker number._

It was then that I finally found an average-height-sized, slender figure at a locker in the three-hundreds. Her bright red hair gave her away instantly, but it was kept in an unusual long pony tail.

"Ally!" I exclaimed as loudly as possible over the loudness of the chattering-teens around me. She didn't respond, so I quickly rushed to the area behind her. "Ally, I'm _so _sorry about yesterday…I tried to make it, honest, but"—I stopped as soon as the person turned around. I felt my face turn extremely hot as I stared at the face in front of me.

In no way would that _ever _be considered a girl—ever. Ally was of average height, slim, and a gorgeous ginger. This person wasn't even a girl! It was some guy with long, red-ish hair and he needed a shave. How could I ever mix this guy up with Ally? No offense to the guy, of course…but they had practically _nothing _in common.

"Ah…I'm…so sorry," I stammered, trying not to even look at his face. His hair color wasn't even the same gorgeous shade of red as Ally's!

He stared at me as I were absolutely nuts, but the expression didn't appear to last long. "Oh, hey," he said in a bright voice. "It's you! Kendall…from Big Time Rush!" I sighed as soon as the words came out. I guess that I had better start getting used to this kind of reaction. It might just happen often.

"Yes, I am," I slowly replied. I looked around us as I waited for him to continue. Perhaps the _real_ Ally was around her somewhere. "You're my favorite from the band," he said, suddenly. "Seriously, my sister likes James the most, but I seemed to attract to you, the most."

I slowly turned my head to look at him. _What the hell did he just say?_ I swallowed loudly, feeling completely creeped out. If he liked me in the way that I thought he did…I would definitely have to make an immediate trip to the bathroom. When the topic of any thought or conversation was on gayness…I had an extremely weak stomach.

"I…I really have to go," I quickly said, starting to back away from him. "Oh, alright. It was _amazing _to finally meet you, Kendall. Oh, and I'm Todd, by the way."

Not turning around, I high-tailed it to the nearest guys' restroom I could find. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it to the toilet before I puked out how I felt about that topic.

But, just in time, I made it to the restroom, shoving my way in. I couldn't believe that I had just experienced what I really had just encountered. People like that guy—Todd—made me sick, and I meant that quite literally.

A few moments passed by, and I was beginning to feel slightly better, when I heard the door open, and some familiar, goofy laughter sounded through the whole room. But it stopped once the people heard me going at it again.

"Whoa…is that you, Kendall?" Carlos' voice called a second later. "Yeah…" I croaked out, sounding absolutely miserable. "Are you ok?" Came Logan's worried voice.

"Yeah…no…I don't know. I'm going to the nurses' office in a second, and then I will probably go home. I'm really not feeling too great."

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" James offered, and I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten, warning me that I wasn't quite finished in here. "No, I'm good. It's fine, really."

I heard them exit the bathroom a moment later, and as soon as I heard the door shut behind them, I grabbed my things and raced out of the stall. I then quickly exited the room and began to search for the way to the nurses' office.

Not knowing if I could wait to get there in time or not, I simply asked a random girl for directions, and she gave them to me without question. I'm glad that she didn't act the least bit interested in the fact that I was "Kendall, from Big Time Rush".

"Hey, Sweety," a friendly voice greeted me as I entered. "What can I do for you?" I clutched my stomach. "Not feeling too swell," I replied, and she instantly frowned. "Awh! Come back here and lie down, and I'll get you some saltines and ginger ale!"

The nurse was absolutely friendly and sweet to me. I began to feel a little better after spending some time in the office, but she still suggested that I go home and rest.

_This is so crazy_, I caught myself thinking as I walked out to leave after a while. _All of this sickness over what a guy said to me?_ But I figured that it probably wasn't _just _over what Todd had said…but I was probably getting the flu, or something. After all, it _was_ the right season for the flu bug to be around.

As soon as I was out of the school, I made it to the bus stop and boarded the bus. _Great. Now I can't talk to Ally, just yet. This is just perfect._


	15. Chapter 15  Ally

(15)Ally

I had an extremely late morning, today.

Apparently, I had somehow forgotten to set my alarm, and my dad never wakes me up…so I ended up throwing on the first pair of jeans I could find in my drawer, and an old t-shirt I hadn't worn in ages, and then I rushed out of the house without grabbing anything to eat on the way.

I fortunately only missed my first class, but it still angered me. I guess I had been so upset last night that I had forgotten my usual before-bed routines. It seemed like every night lately, I had cried myself to sleep. No one knew how deeply upset I was, living the life I was. Actually, if I didn't have Levi…I don't know what I'd do.

It was funny…he was the only one who really seemed to notice that I wasn't around for the first part of the morning. I checked my phone for the first time all day while I was in English and I realized that there were eleven texts…and all of them were from Levi! They were always things like, "Where are you?" and "Ally? Are you ok?"

In very few but speedy words, I had explained everything to Levi while we rushed to our second class, this morning. He had understood, but I wasn't surprised. Levi _always _understood. He was just sweet like that.

I would have looked at Levi, but he was in the seat behind me…and the teacher would definitely notice. Sighing, I casually glanced over at the seat beside me, which was empty.

I instantly knew who was missing—Kendall. I didn't know why I hadn't noticed this before…but I guess I was distracted. Where could he be?

Suddenly, everyone around me was getting up, and I realized that class was over, now. I looked at Levi, helplessly, and squeaked out, "Ah…I forget…did she give us any homework?"

He sighed deeply. "I know you were distracted, Ally. You kept looking around the room. But no, she didn't assign us anything. Just a not-very-important lecture, as usual."

I sighed with relief, but Levi didn't look satisfied. "Are you going to be ok? I don't have my next class with you, so I won't be there to tell you what went on while you were out of it."

I nodded slowly, wanting to argue, but choosing not to. "Nah, it's cool. I'm really going to pay attention this time. Honest." Levi surprisingly did not smile, like I was hoping he would. "We _really _need to talk, Al. I'm serious."

Frowning, I did not respond to him verbally, but instead I grabbed my things and left the room to get to my next class.

I was going to try hard to keep my focus. I needed to stop thinking about Kendall, and concentrate on whatever my Science teacher would go on about. I was usually a straight-A student, and I didn't want to change that.

I took a seat next to a Hispanic-looking boy, who appeared to be about my age, or so, I assumed. He glanced at me casually, and then looked away, but automatically after; he did an immediate double-take.

I didn't look back at him, but dropped my books onto the desk, barely making any noise. Strangely, I had been rushing around all morning, but I appeared to be slightly early, for once.

"Uh, excuse me…" the guy beside me said, softly. I turned to look at him, to make sure that he was speaking to me, and he was. "Are you…Ally?" he asked, and I immediately raised both of my eyebrows in shock. Who was this guy, and how did he know who I was?

"Yes…?" I answered, very slowly. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" The guy seemed to really lighten up. He looked really familiar, yet I couldn't seem to place him.

"No…but I have heard a _ton _about you. I'm Carlos…one of Kendall's buds." A wave of recognition crossed through my mind. "Oh, yeah! I know who you are."

He beamed brightly and adorably. Just by looking at him, you could tell that he had to be one of the sweetest guys alive. "Yeah! And I know who _you _are, like I said. Kendall has done nothing but go on and on about you, since you guys met."

My jaw dropped, and I almost started choking. _Kendall has been talking about me? Was that even possible for a guy like him?_ "Whoa…he has?"

Carlos let out a light laugh. "Yeah. And I apologize if I make you feel uncomfortable when I say this…but MAN, was he right when he was describing your looks. You are _so _beautiful."

I don't think I have ever blushed so much in my _life_. _Kendall said that about me? And Carlos agrees with him? Someone pinch me; I must be dreaming.  
><em>"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm making you uncomfortable," Carlos grimaced. "I'm sorry; forget I even said that." I managed to let out a light laugh. "No…it's ok. I…I'm just in a bit of a shock, that's all."

Carlos watched my face, and I looked down, still blushing. I _had _to change the subject quick, or else I might just die. I was finding it _very _hard to believe that any of this was real.

"Oh, um…where _is_ Kendall?" I asked Carlos, nervously. He frowned. "Oh, yeah. Logan, James, and I found him in the bathroom…uh…puking. I don't think he was feeling too well, so he went home."

I did my best to hide my huge disappointment. Just talking to Carlos made me want to see Kendall, right this second.

"He's sorry, you know," Carlos said, suddenly. "About yesterday. He got held up by some fans or something in the hallway, and he tried to make it to your guys' meeting place, but when he arrived, you were gone."

I looked down. At least he hadn't been sitting there, waiting for me the _whole _time. I then looked back up at Carlos. "It's my fault, completely. I kind of…uhm…got into some trouble, and my dad put me on restriction. I was running late after school, and had no choice but to leave. I feel so horrible about leaving Kendall there, without warning."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Wait…so you were never there?" Frowning, I nodded at him. He looked very thoughtful, then. "Wow…he is going to be so surprised. Seriously, Ally…he has done nothing but drone on about how you figured that he stood you up, so you left…and he has been miserable."

I frowned. Hearing those words made me feel even more guilty. It was hard to believe that Kendall would be _that _upset over me…but also, why would Carlos lie about something like this?

The teacher suddenly walked into the room, and Carlos looked at me again. "Hey…come sit with us at Lunch, ok? We can talk more, then, and I can introduce you to James and Logan."

I flashed a smile at him to confirm it, and turned to the teacher, after. For the first time in a while, I actually had something to look forward to.


	16. Chapter 16  Kendall

(16)Kendall

"You're home early," my mom observed as I walked into the apartment just before lunchtime. I still wasn't feeling well, even after consuming the Tums that the nurse had given me, back at school.

"I'm not feeling great," I said to my mother, gloomily. "I was throwing up earlier, and I still feel like I might, in the near future." My mother's face gained that usual worried-mom look, and she immediately pressed her hand to my forehead. "You have a fever!" she said, quickly, and thoughtfully. "Why don't you go to the bathroom while I make you a nice spot for you on the couch?"

It wasn't out of the ordinary for my mom to baby me. She _lived _for this kind of thing. Normally, I would object to it, and remind her that I was old enough to take care of myself…but being cared-for sounded _pretty _good, right about now.

After having no luck in the bathroom, I returned to the living room, and watched my mom finish fixing up the couch. She had placed a couple of comfy-looking pillows on the arm of the chair, and some warm blankets at the end of the couch. She had even brought in a bowl from the kitchen for me, in case I _did_ need to throw up, and just couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"The remote is right there on the coffee table," she said, looking at me. "Maybe there's something good on the TV. Oh, and I'll just be around the apartment, cleaning up a bit, so just call me if you need anything."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you so much, Mom. You're the best." She beamed at me and kissed the top of my head. "Anytime. Now hop on in, and I'll tuck you in."

Laughing quietly to myself, I obeyed her, and she did just as she had promised. She blew a kiss at me before disappearing into her room.

I sighed deeply, and switched on the TV, flipping through random channels blankly. It was no use; my mind was elsewhere. Who knew how long it would take for me to get through this flu or whatever it was…and I wouldn't be able to talk to Ally _at all._

What had I done to deserve this? It was like, fate didn't _want _me to apologize to Ally. But I felt it in my heart that I _had _to talk to her. There was something about her that was different from other girls…and it was a _good_ different.

I finally gave up on the TV and turned it off. By now, everyone at school was going to Lunch, and right now, I was missing Ally's beautiful, innocent face. Man, the gods must really hate me.


	17. Chapter 17  Ally

(17)Ally

"Ally, do you mind if I sit with Travis for lunch, today?" Levi asked me, referring to his Chemistry Lab partner. "We need to work out some details on one of the projects."

I couldn't believe my luck. Not only was I totally fine with that, but I was trying to think of a good way to get out of sitting with Levi, just for today. Carlos didn't know who Levi was, so I thought I could just sit there _without_ him.

"No, I am absolutely ok with it," I replied, trying not to sound too happy. "Carlos over there actually invited me to join him, James, and Logan today, anyway."

Levi eyed them cautiously. "Where's Kenneth or Kent or whatever his name is?" I rolled my eyes, just because I knew that Levi knew darn well what Kendall's name was. "_Kendall _went home sick today," I said, extra emphasis on the name.

Levi nodded, slowly. "Oh…ok. So, I'll see you in Algebra?" I smiled. "Yeah. See you." I waved at him slightly, then quickly went through the lunch-line to get my food.

I immediately headed straight to the table occupied by Carlos, James, and Logan. They seemed to have the whole table to themselves, which was really nice.

"Ally!" Carlos greeted excitedly. Both James and Logan looked up instantly, and said absolutely nothing at first when their eyes met mine. "Thanks for coming! Really. I was just telling the guys about how I _finally _met you, today."

I blushed slightly, and looked down at the ground like I usually did when I was flattered. But just because I was appreciative of the kind words…it didn't mean that I _believed _them…and I didn't.

"Ally," Carlos started again. "This here is James, and this is Logan. Guys, this is Ally." His face lit up when he said my name.

James shot up out of his seat. "Ally…it's so amazing to finally meet you. I'm James," he said with an almost seductive voice. I smiled slightly at him. "It's really great to meet you, too. It's fun meeting some of Kendall's close friends."

"Kendall was sure right about you," he added flirtatiously. Carlos leaned over and nudged him. "Don't do this, James. Best Friend Code, remember?"

I was positive that I had no idea what he was talking about, but fortunately, the awkwardness didn't last long. "Don't mind him," Logan laughed, referring to James. "He goes through this, often."

I laughed a little, feeling a little more comfortable around these guys. So far, so good, I think. "Should we sit?" Carlos asked, and James patted the seat next to him. "Right here, Ally," he winked.

Blushing again, I sat down beside him and set my tray on the table. "I actually have seen you before," James confessing, chuckling. "Well, the back of you, anyway. I was the one who called Kendall off of you."

I laughed. "I know who you are. I mean, I didn't know your name, but I _did_ know what you looked like." He looked at me. "Oh yeah? And did you like what you saw?"

"JAMES!" Carlos shouted, slapping his arm. "Time to shut it!" I giggled almost silently, and quickly took a bite of salad to avoid speaking again for the time being.

"Oh, hey," Logan said after a few moments of silence. "I just got a text from Kendall. He's bored." All of the guys chuckled. "Don't tell him who we are here with," James warned Logan. "He'll be taken over by the giant green monster of jealousy."

All of these compliments were almost too much. Seriously, were these guys _always _this sweet? And if they were, would they be complimenting me all the time, whenever we might hang out in the future? I didn't think I could take any more flattering.

"Hey…Ally?" James asked, looking at me. "Do you want to come home with us after school Kendall would _love _to see you. He really wanted to talk." I frowned, remembering my stupid restriction.

I quickly explained my problem to James and Logan. I hated having to say it, because I was so immensely embarrassed. They probably thought that I was some immature teen that got into trouble constantly, or something.

"Awh, man!" Logan frowned, sounding genuinely disappointed. "Not good news. Kendall won't like hearing that." Carlos shook his head, agreeing. "No…but hopefully the week will go by fast, and before we know it, Ally will be able to come over."

I smiled kindly at him. "I hope so. My dad is the most strict guy I know. Hopefully, I won't screw up anytime soon, so he won't have a reason to punish me."

It was mostly quiet after that, as we finished up our lunch. I really enjoyed hanging with these guys. Instead of them being absolutely spoiled, selfish, jerky-pop stars, they were actually really kind, funny, and sweet.

"We had better get going," Logan announced after a while. "What class do you have next, Ally?" I immediately remembered what Levi had told me. "Algebra."

James beamed. "Oh, hey! That's my next class, too!" Carlos rolled his eyes. "Oh, good," he said sarcastically. "I won't be there to make sure you behave yourself." Logan patted Carlos' shoulder. "Don't worry, I have that class next, too. I'll watch him."

I laughed, and James glared at them. "Come on, guys…I'm not _twelve_." A moment later, all of us stood up to clear our lunch table. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later, Ally?" Carlos asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Totally. It was great to meet everyone." Carlos surprised me by giving me a huge bear hug. "Tell me if James behaves himself or not," he said, only loud enough for me to hear. I giggled and shrugged. "Alright."

He finally let me go, and we all parted, except for Logan and James and I, as we all were going to Algebra, together. I was in an incredible mood; the best I had been in a _long _time. But only one thing could top this off—if only Kendall were here.


	18. Chapter 18  Kendall

(18)Kendall

When the guys finally arrived home, they seemed _really _excited about something. They didn't wake me up, or anything, but as soon as they walked in, laughing and chatting eagerly, I immediately sat up in my temporary bed on the couch.

"Oh, hey Kendall!" James said, extremely happily. "What up?" I groaned. "Nothing. I've been sitting here the whole day, feeling like I'm going to barf…but of course, it still has happened."

Logan had a sympathetic look for me, but I _really _did not feel like having anyone feel sorry for me. "What aren't you guys telling me?" I asked, very curious. All three of them just looked at each other, smiling. The silence was killing me.

"Well?" I continued. Carlos just shrugged. "Ally was there," he said, simply, but not enthusiastically. Both of my eyebrows rose with eagerness. "She was? Wait, how did you know it was her for sure? You haven't ever seen her!"  
>"We <em>talked <em>to her," James said, smirking. "Hey, I met her first," Carlos jumped in. "She was in one of my classes, and she fitted your description of her perfectly; red hair, blue eyes, slender, and absolutely gorgeous. I asked her if her name happened to be 'Ally', and when she confirmed it, we just kinda started talking."

I stared at Carlos, speechless. I couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of him. But I knew I shouldn't. Carlos was one of the coolest guys I knew. He wouldn't break the Code…would he?

"Carlos invited her to have Lunch with us," Logan added. "And we met her, there. She is really sweet, Kendall. But then, you already knew that." James smiled in agreement. "And man…she is HOT." I gave him a look somewhat close to a glare, but he just laughed. "Don't worry, man. I know she's yours. I'm only agreeing with you about how very…attractive, she is."

I rolled my eyes but forced a laugh out, to convince him that we were cool. Man…of all of the days I could get sick, it _had _to be today. I needed to talk to her, and ASAP, preferably.

"How are you feeling, by the way?" Logan asked me. I shrugged. "Not much better than I did this morning. I just hope that it will all blow over by tomorrow, so that I can get to Ally and ask her to hang out, later on."

Carlos grimaced, and I raised an eyebrow. "Carlos…what's wrong?" He put on a fake smile. "…about that…" I waited for him to continue. "She's on 'restriction' or something. Apparently, she can't do anything for the whole week…"

My eyes got incredibly wide, then, as I tried to process that nugget of information. "She _what_?" James frowned. "I actually invited her over here after school, but that was what she told us."

I frowned. _The whole week? She couldn't be grounded for a week._ "Sorry, man," Carlos said, patting my back. "But maybe the time will fly by, fast. That's what I was telling everyone at Lunch."

I refused to speak, but Logan touched me. "Hey, maybe it's a good thing that she can't do anything this week. I mean, _you _don't look like you'll be able to do much, yourself," he shrugged, referring to my flu-bug or whatever it was.

"Thanks for reminding me," I moaned, clutching my stomach. It was spinning again, and the unpleasant, sick-feeling returned.

"Sorry, man," Logan flinched. "But don't you think so?" I shrugged. "I guess so. I just hope that this is just a cold or something. I am going to get to Ally the _moment _she is off of restriction."

It was then that I couldn't hold it in any longer. With impressive speed, I threw the covers off of me and high-tailed it to the bathroom. The guys stepped out of the way and watched me zoom across the room, but didn't follow me, thankfully.

The moment I was in the bathroom, I immediately thought to myself, _This is going to be a long week._


	19. Chapter 19  Ally

(19)Ally

The rest of the week went by so quickly, it could have shocked everyone, if they were me.

Each day seemed to resemble the one right before so well that the week almost felt like one long day. I didn't mind, though…actually, I was really happy about it. Why wouldn't I be? I finally found myself at almost 9:30 pm, Sunday night, and I was literally shaking in my seat with excitement.

Earlier in the week, after Levi had figured things out with his Lab partner, he had begun to get almost all-too-interested in my meetings at Lunch with Carlos, Logan, and James.

"So, what do you guys talk about, anyway?" he had asked me, and I remembered not being too enthusiastic about his nosiness. "It's different every time, Levi. Kind of like with you and me. We don't just stick on one topic all of the time."

"So you would classify them as some of your best friends?" he had automatically assumed. "What? NO! I mean, they're just good friends. _You're _my best friend, Levi."

"But you spend all of Lunch and Free Period with them."

"Because you have been so busy with Travis!" I argued. "If it weren't for Carlos' kind invitation to join them for Lunch, I would have been suffering through the week with no one to talk to!"

Levi had seemed to ignore my words, but he said, "Well, I don't like them. Especially the tallest one. He looks at you, funny."

"No one ever _made _you like them, Levi! You haven't even personally met them. And, the 'tallest one' is _James_. And he does not look at me funny."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You must be blind if you can't see it, Ally. You don't even notice it, but every time I look at you guys, he's always staring at you."

I glared at him. "And why on earth would you be paying any attention to us? You were supposed to be working on your Lab project."

It had been nothing but awkward silence after that, I remembered. I was curious as to why Levi had been acting so weird, but I still had not yet received an answer.

I was sitting in my room, staring blankly at my cell phone, which was lying on the bed. The time on it read "9:36", and I was literally counting the minutes until I was officially off of restriction. Of course, I hadn't known when I had _exactly _gotten into trouble with my father one week ago, but I had taken an educated guess, and had decided that I was good to go at 9:37. Any minute, now…

I was startled immensely by the sudden loud music sounding from my phone. It was exactly 9:37, now, and I wondered who could be calling me at precisely this instant. As soon as I answered it, I felt my face gain a huge smile.

"James!" I exclaimed, standing up as I switched my phone to my other ear. "Hey, Ally!" James' friendly, sweet voice replied. "You are off of restriction, now!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why yes, I am! But how did you remember? You weren't just sitting there, _waiting_ for it to be 9:37, were you?" James' laugh enlarged my smile. "Are you kidding? We _all _were! All of us are in the living room, right now, celebrating for you."

I was _so _glad no one was in the room to see me blush. _Were they all really doing that_? "Whoa…are you serious?"

"Hi, Ally." I gasped silently when I heard Kendall's sexy, beautiful voice over the phone. My heart sped up as I let his voice ring through my ears. "H-hi, Kendall," I said back in a whisper, even though I knew everyone else in their apartment could hear me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be back to school, tomorrow," Kendall said, brightly, and I could tell that he was smiling. "Then, we can actually talk." I beamed at his words. I couldn't wait. "Hi, Ally!" I heard Carlos and Logan say together, and I giggled. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, _speaking _of school," Logan suddenly said. "It's a school night…and it's getting closer and closer to 10:00 pm, as we speak." I frowned, knowing that Logan was right. I needed to get a good night's sleep if I was going to confront Kendall for the first time in what felt like a long time, tomorrow.

"Alright…we'll see you tomorrow," I said into the phone. "Thanks so much for calling me." I heard James smile. "Ok, Ally. We'll celebrate after school." I smiled, myself. "Ok, cool. I'll see you." I pushed the "end" button, with one swift movement.

But the silence didn't last long, for almost immediately after I hung up, the phone was ringing again. "Hello?" I answered, quickly.

"There you are!" Levi's deep voice sounded relieved. "I've been trying to reach you for the last couple minutes. Happy Bye-Bye-Restriction Day!" I laughed. "Thanks! Yeah, I was just talking to Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall." I said the last name on the list with a big, happy sigh.

It was silent for a moment. "Ah…so that Schmidt guy will be back, tomorrow?" he asked. "Yes, _Kendall_ is feeling much better. So he will be back, tomorrow," I confirmed.

"Are you sitting with them at Lunch, again?"

"Um, well…I don't know…why?"

"Just curious. But hey, since it's your first day off of restriction and everything, can we sit together again?" I instantly blurted out, "Sure. Sounds good." Why had I just promised that? I wanted to spend my first day back with _Kendall_.

"Awesome! Hey, look. It's getting late, so I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok? Wait, do you need a ride?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. "Nah, I'll just walk. Thanks, anyway." I pictured Levi shrugging it off. "Alright. See you tomorrow." He hung up before I could respond, and I again clicked the "end" button. Words couldn't describe how happy I was at that moment. I was officially off of restriction, and tomorrow, I could see Kendall! The only thing I had to do now was to get out of having Lunch with Levi. I mean, I _wanted _to eat with him, but I wanted to sit with Kendall more.

_Ah, well…_ I thought to myself, switching off the big light in my room. _I'd just have to think about what to do._


	20. Chapter 20  Kendall

(20)Kendall

"Ok, as soon as we get inside the school," I told the guys as Logan parked the car into one of the tight-fitting spots, "Everyone keep your eyes open for Ally."

No one objected to my orders, and I really hadn't expected them to. Each of them had really grown to like her over the last week, when I was out of school. They had all assured me that they were only interested in being her friend, but I couldn't help but still worry.

Precisely as Logan turned the engine off, I shot out of the car with my things and rushed to the building. All I felt was excitement, and it was almost overwhelming.

Somehow, the guys had caught up with me, and they were looking all over the area as we rushed through the hallway. We had to search for Ally as we grabbed our books and things from our bags, so that we would save time.

"Whoa, whoa! There she is!" Logan suddenly said, motioning toward an all-too-familiar locker. "No, no," I gulped. "That's Todd. Run away. Now!" I gagged just remembering that other day, when I had _met_ Todd.

"I'll explain later," I said to them. "But for now, keep looking." We had barely looked again before I saw her. Even seeing her for the what—(tenth time?) overwhelmed my heart. But not a moment after I saw her, my eyes darted to the person beside her. He was tall, blond, and attractive. _Oh God, no. Please don't let that be her boyfriend._

"Oh, there she is!" James said, finding her after I had. "Hey, Ally! Over here!" Ally heard his voice, and she immediately smiled when she saw the four of us. She said something to her friend, and then began to jog over to us with him.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed happily. She glances away from my best friends, and instantly, she and I made eye contact. When I was staring at her so intensely, I felt like right now, I was almost under her control. She could tell me to go do anything, and I'd do it. Her yes _had _to be equipped with some sort of magic power. I couldn't think of any other explanation.

"Kendall?" I heard Carlos say to me, and it came out faintly. I quickly looked at him, and he laughed a little. "You're drooling, again." I glared at him but looked down, embarrassed. There was no point in hoping that Ally hadn't heard that. She had to be _deaf _not to hear that.

Ally's guy-friend cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Ally let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, um…guys? This is my best friend, Levi. Levi…this is James, that's Carlos, Logan, and _this_," she smiled slightly before she said my name. "is Kendall."

Levi didn't even seem to bother looking at the others; he immediately turned his head to look at me. I stared back at him, trying to imitate his bold, daring expression, but it was a fail. Something in Levi's look was almost a glare.

"How do you feel, Kendall?" Ally asked, breaking the silence. I looked back at her. "Like I was never sick," I said, grinning. She smiled back at me.  
>"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt," Logan said softly, "But the bell will ring in approximately two minutes." Immediately, I glanced at him. "Whoa! Ok, um…Ally? What class do you have first?"<p>

She looked at Levi, and he sighed. "English," he muttered, and Ally returned her attention back to me. "I really need to learn the schedule," she laughed. "But hey…we have our first class together, anyway."

I laughed, genuinely happy, right now. "Great. Let's go, before we get in trouble!" Since I didn't have English with Logan, James, and Carlos, I quickly told them that that I'd see them later on. Then, I rushed off with Ally and Levi. All I could think was, _It's great to be back._


	21. Chapter 21  Ally

(21)Ally

Somehow, I was able to get through the morning without getting too distracted with the thought about Kendall being back. It was true that I had most of my classes with Levi and not with Kendall, so I guess that was partly why I was able to focus.

Levi was in a very unusual bad mood, today, and I wasn't sure why. He was barely talking, and that was incredibly uncommon for him. I kept expecting him to bounce back, but he never did.

We were on our way to Lunch when I finally _had _to know. "Levi…what's wrong?" I asked him as we walked down the hall, passing the lockers. "What?" he asked, looking at me. "Nothing's wrong, really." I shook my head, not buying it. "You've been pre-occupied all morning. Come on, Levi. What's going on?"

"I am absolutely FINE!" he practically shouted, sounding quite the opposite of "fine". I stopped walking and stared at him. He turned around and looked back at me. "Look…I'm sorry. You're right; I _have _been pre-occupied. It's about…_him_."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Him_? Who are you talking about?" He sighed and crossed his arms. "Schmidt. Kendall. Whoever he is."

My mouth dropped open. "_Kendall? _You have a problem with _Kendall_? What did he ever do to you?" Levi turned away looking slightly uncomfortable. "I…I don't know. His…personality just bugs me." I couldn't believe he actually was saying this. Did he have any idea how much that offended me to hear him talk about Kendall, my love, like that?

"His _personality_ bugs you?" I asked, scoffing. "Why would you even say that, Levi?" He shrugged innocently. "I don't know…maybe because it's true?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "I knew you weren't a huge fan of him, but I can't believe you'd not like him just because of his personality! And for your information, his personality is perfect!" He stared at me, and I blushed wildly. _Did I really just say that out loud?_

"Whoa…isn't that precious, everyone?" Levi announced, loudly. "Ally is crushing on the pop star!" I hit his arm, hard. "Shut up!" I shouted at him.

He rolled his eyes, then, and suddenly forced me to a locker. He instantly pressed his lips to mine, and they were almost as hard as rock.

My eyes were open so wide that it felt like they could fall right out of my head. I shoved my hands into his hard chest, forcing him away from me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

Levi swallowed loudly, but he didn't respond. He was staring at me so intensely that I wished I wasn't there. Seriously, what had he kissed me for? We were best friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. Just the thought of him ever thinking of me in that way sickened me.

Not that Levi wasn't attractive...because he was. But, I could never be attracted to him like that.

I stared back at him, searching. Searching for what could possibly be going on in his head. "Ally…my family is moving to New York," he said, staring in my eyes. "I tried so many times to tell you, but there never was a good time. I love you, Ally. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since right before I left for Hawaii. I want you to come with my family and me to New York."


	22. Chapter 22  Ally

(22)Ally*

* = Due to current events, this chapter was an "Ally" chapter, just as the previous one. This goes for future chapters as needed, too.

"You're _moving_? To New York?" I was taken completely by surprise. Levi had just kissed me, told me that he loved me, and then announced that he was moving to New Yoke. Oh, and not to mention the part about him wanting me to come with him.

I felt incredibly light-headed. This was a lot to process in such short notice.

Levi nodded slowly, answering my earlier question. "I should have told you sooner…but you weren't exactly the most available person."

"Hey, you had all _sorts _of chances to tell me," I argued, but sighed. "When did you find out?" He smiled a little. "That I liked you, or that we were moving?" I rolled my eyes before I answered. "That you were moving."

He looked around the now-empty hallway. Everyone else was in the cafeteria, and Lunch was probably halfway over, by now.

"Mom broke the news to us as soon as you left, when you had dropped me off from the airport."

"Levi! You've kept that a secret a whole week?"

"…yeah."

I looked down, thinking about all of this, again. Levi was my best friend, but he was asking me to move away from the place I have lived my whole life. And he was asking me to leave Logan, Carlos, James…and Kendall.

Just the thought of losing Kendall, now, flooded my eyes with tears. Levi instantly noticed my sudden sadness, and he began to stroke my cheek.

I moved my face away from his hand, feeling really uncomfortable with his gentleness. I saw him frown out of the corner of my eye. "Ally…if I move to New York, I don't think I could live without seeing your face every day."

I shook my head. "Levi, you don't know how sudden this all is. You may feel like this about me, but I'm sorry; I don't feel the same about you."

Levi's face fell, and I held back the rest of my tears the best I could. It was like I could almost hear his heart breaking.

"So, you aren't coming with me?" he asked, speaking each word with agonizing slowness. I couldn't control my emotions anymore. I broke down, right there, and sobbed.

Levi hugged me tightly, and I was sure that he was doing everything he could not to join me in my tears. My best friend since 3rd grade was moving. Not down the street, but to another _state_. One on the other side of the United States.

"Oh, no," Levi said, looking up, and I glanced up to see what he was talking about. "Oh no!" I whispered as I saw a certain someone just disappearing out of my sight. "Kendall…" I said, another round of tears coming over me. He had just seen Levi and I hugging each other…and that was all _anyone_ needed to begin jumping to conclusions.


	23. Chapter 23 Kendall

(23)Kendall

I had just _known _that they were more than friends. I just wished that I had been wrong about my earlier assumption.

I knew that it was wrong to ditch school just because I depressed, but it would have been like I wasn't even there, anyway. I wouldn't pay attention to anything.

Knowing that I still had a few minutes before the halls would be swarming with students again, I reached my locker and grabbed my things before heading out.

I knew that Logan could help me, when he got home. He had caught me up with my homework for the week that I was out, and I was sure that he wouldn't mind helping me one more day. After all, he had been helping me since the 3rd grade.

But homework was one of the least-important things on my mind right now. The main thing I was thinking about was catching Levi and Ally together.

_Hold on,_ I suddenly thought. _They were just hugging. It's not like they were making out. _I didn't know why I had jumped to conclusions so quickly. Friends hugged each other all the time.

I quickly turned back around, deciding _not _to ditch school. But when had I become one of those guys that cared about what people thought about him? I had seriously almost left school, over a girl.

I looked up as soon as I heard a crowd making their way to one of the usually-busy halls. The time was passing, and quickly.

I felt like I should apologize to Ally, but I didn't know what I'd say. I mean, she hadn't heard what I was thinking. She didn't know that I had automatically assumed that she was with Levi.

_Maybe she should know, _I thought. _I'm going to find her, and be honest, and then apologize._ I knew that this decision was a good one, because I felt a strong peace when I thought about it.

I still had about en minutes before my class started, and I had nothing else to do right now, so I decided to go find her right now.

I had learned from past history that if you wanted to have a relationship with someone, honesty was number one. I guess knowing that made me slightly happier with my decision.

This time, I took a new route to get where I had last seen her. This way, I could hear what they were saying. I knew that it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but hey, since I was already going to apologize, I figured that I could just add it in with the rest of my apology.

"Are you serious?" I heard Levi ask, as I stood just around the corner from him and Ally. "You never felt anything more than friendship for me?"

I heard Ally sigh. "Well, when we first met, I found you…very attractive…I mean, you still are, but you know what I mean." I grimaced, uncomfortable with their conversation.

"Come on, Al," Levi was protesting. "I don't turn you on…not even a little?" Ally laughed a tiny bit. "Just…give it a rest, Levi. You're my best friend." I felt myself smile. I couldn't help it. Her words just proved that they were _just _friends.

I could tell, though, that Levi wasn't pleased with Ally's respond. "Looks like I have to try it _again_," he said, and suddenly it was silent. I quickly peeked around the corner, and I swear, I could almost feel my heart ripping in half.

This was just what I had feared. They were standing there, making out…and Ally wasn't stopping him! Actually…she almost looked like she was totally _into _it.

I couldn't stare at them a second longer. I had to do it. I was leaving school. Now. I didn't even stop to think of the consequences that would result from my actions. I was leaving…and _nothing _could stop me.


	24. Chapter 24 Ally

(24)Ally

The kiss was actually incredibly sweet.

The lips that were against mine were still hard like I had experienced them before, but I almost liked it. Somehow, I felt safe and secure.

We had been standing there for probably close to five minutes before I realized who this actually was. I meant to yank my face away from his, but somehow, our lips parted extremely slowly.

Levi smiled only slightly, but I just stared at him. Had I _really _just been making out with my best friend? And where _anyone _could see us?

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie; kissing Levi really wasn't _that_ bad…but I would rather it be Kendall. Kendall was the one I dreamed about, and the one that I longed to be with. Of course, that was _way _too forward, and it could _never _happen.

Levi's eyes did not leave mine, and surprisingly, I didn't move mine either. Though it was true that his eyes were very beautiful…they were nothing compared to Kendall's.

"Ally…" Levi whispered to me, in an almost raspy voice. I swallowed, waiting for him to continue. "Please…come with me to New York. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."

I looked down at the floor. I loved him, too, but only in the way that a sister could love a brother. I couldn't leave LA. Not when I was just starting up with Kendall and everything!

"Levi…I-"Don't say anything, Ally. Just promise me that you'll think about it." I closed my eyes but nodded. "Ok, fine," I sighed. He smiled slightly at me. "We leave at the beginning of next week," he muttered, and my face darted up.

"WHAT?" I almost shrieked. "Next week? Levi! You can't leave that soon!" Levi bent down and kissed my lips lightly and quickly. "You won't have to miss me if you come."

I shook my head. "You don't understand Levi. My dad would never let me go. _Never_." Levi shook his head, too. "You and I both know that it would be easy getting away from him. Just don't tell him, and we'll sneak you out your window or something. You just don't wanna go because of that _guy_, huh? Kendall."

I looked back down at the ground, instantly. I couldn't say anything to him, but he and I both knew what I was thinking.

Levi still did not look away. "He was a freaking _pop star_, Ally. It's pointless crushing on them. To them, you're just another fan. You might as well go for someone who actually _cares _about you. Like me."

Tears flooded my eyes as I slowly lifted my head. Levi's words stung. They couldn't _possibly _be true with Kendall. The moment I had first laid my eyes on Kendall, I knew he was different.

"My mom needs to know if you're coming for sure by Sunday," Levi continued, sighing. "You don't even know how much I have been praying for you to say yes."

Before I had any chance to respond, about a hundred students made their way down our hall. I looked back at Levi. "I…I don't know," I said simply, and quickly rushed away from him.

I was so overwhelmed with mixed emotions, I didn't know what to do. Truthfully, I was scared. Scared that I might make a wrong decision that could change my life. Actually, no matter what decision I made at this point it would change my life.

If I went to New York with Levi, I had no chance with Kendall. If I stayed here…Levi's and my friendship would never be the same. All that I could do for now was really think about all of my possibilities…and pray that I'd make the right decision.


	25. Chapter 25 Kendall

(25)Kendall

"Kendall, man? Where are you?" Logan's voice was saying over the phone. I wasn't even talking to him and the guys; I was just listening to the endless voice mails each of them had left me.

I knew that is was unfair to make them worry about me like this, but I really hadn't felt like talking to anyone. Ever since I had seen Ally and Levi…I had been had been hiding out at the park; sitting on a damp bench from the last rainfall.

Barely anyone was at the park, today. Why was I so surprised? All the kids my age and younger were probably still in school. Where _I _should be.

Sighing, I decided to send a quick text to the guys to assure them that I was fine. But I would be sure not to tell them where I was because I really did not want any company. I hadn't felt this heartbroken since Jo.

_And to think that I thought she was different_, I though to myself in my misery. Maybe I had just been desperate for someone special in my life. Maybe I was tired of James coming home with a girl all the time.

Whatever the reason, the truth still remained the same. My heart was broken, and there was nothing that could change that, right now.

I stared off blankly at the flower garden a few feet away from me. Of course, it being winter, there were no flowers on the dead-looking, shriveled up plants. I quickly darted my eyes away from the scene. Could anything else possibly add to right now to make it any more depressing? I don't think I can take anything else.

"I know you saw us," a voice suddenly spoke from behind me, and I quickly turned to see a sickeningly-familiar, tall, blond boy. This guy was the _last _person I wanted to see right now.

"I know you were there," he said, as if I hadn't understood him the first time. "The question is…_why _were you there?"

I didn't answer him right away. It took me a couple deep breaths before I could actually find the words to say to him. I decided to dance around the subject. "Why are you here, Levi?"

"I asked you a question, first."

Clenching my teeth, I let out a somewhat-frustrated-sounding groan. "I saw you two hugging, before. I automatically had assumed that you two were…you know, so I began to run off…but then I realized that it was only a hug, so I decided to come back.

"When I came back, you two were still there…but your conversation was getting a little…what's the word…hot?" I shook, partly from the cold weather, but mostly because I was disgusted with the memory of them making out.

Levi let out a deep sigh, but I didn't let him say anything, yet. "While I was listening to you guys, it suddenly got quiet, so I peeked out from my hiding spot and saw you guys…" I didn't dare finish. If I _had_ finished, I might have broken down in tears at the memory of the pain my heart had experienced when I saw them together like that.

"I love Ally," Levi said, staring at me. "For longer than you have even _liked_ her. I have also _known _her longer. I know everything there is to know about her."

It was silent on my end. I knew that he spoke the truth, but just because he had known her for so long did not make him automatically love her more, right? It felt like it was impossible for anyone to love anyone else more than I loved Ally.

"How can you play with her feelings like that, man?" he continued. "You know she can't be with a pop star! All you'll do is crush her, and I'm just saying…I will _never _let that happen."

Anger was building inside of me more and more by the second. "OK, for one, I am _not _a pop star. I am done, remember? And two, like it or not, Levi, I am a human being, just like you. I have feelings and heart. Can you possibly imagine how agonizing it was for me; just watching the two of you stand there, kissing in front of me?"

When he didn't respond, I continued. "The last thing I would ever want to do to Ally is break her heart. And like I said a moment ago, I am human, like you. If she did end up with you, can you promise that she won't get hurt?" He looked like he was about to protest, but I didn't let him.

"No one knows how relationships will turn out. That's what's so awesome about them! I may have just met Ally, recently, but you have no idea how much I deeply love and care for her. I was literally counting the minutes until I would see her again when I was out sick, last week."

Levi was just slowly shaking his head at me. "I'm moving to New York on Monday," he said, suddenly. "I told her this afternoon, and I asked her to come with me. I hope you know that I am going to do everything in my power to get her to come."

My eyes widened in shock. He was moving…on Monday…to New York? And he was trying to get her to come with him? Even if I was upset with Ally right now…she _couldn't _leave. I hadn't known him long enough to know that he was one of those guys that played to _win._

"You…you _can't _take her," I said, trying to appear more confident, but knew that I failed. Levi looked almost smug at my fear. "We'll see. She still has six days to decide." With that, he turned to leave me.

As soon as he had begun to walk away, I looked down, but noticed that he stopped to turn back around, quickly. "Oh, and by the way," he said, not smiling much anymore. "I am here because I wanted to warn you that I'm not giving up on Ally. I have known her for most of my life, and I am not about to lose her."

_Well, it shall be a fight to the finish,_ I thought to myself, daringly. _Because I'm not about to lose her, either._


	26. Chapter 26 Ally

(26)Ally

I didn't see Levi at all for the rest of the day, surprisingly. Actually, I hadn't seen Kendall, either, for that matter.

Man, I _really _had a lot to think about. I had hardly been able to get through the rest of my classes, just trying to figure out what I should do about everything.

What were the positives of moving with Levi? Well, for one, I would be away from my dad…and I wouldn't have to worry about having to do whatever he said all the time…

Another score, and what should be the main purpose of going, was, I would be with Levi. He was the one who had stuck by me, ever since 3rd grade. He understood me, and I understood him.

But, of course, things _never _stayed the same. Like, for instance, Kendall had appeared into my life a little over a week ago. He had practically fallen onto the imaginary ground of my world, and he had planted himself there. And his root was so thick, he could _not _be removed.

But, it was quite similar with Levi. He couldn't be removed, either. Here I was, weighing my options, trying to choose either him or Kendall.

I couldn't leave. …Could I? Why was this decision so hard? Perhaps if I answer one other question, it could help me with the very difficult answer. _Who do I love more? Levi or Kendall?_

I know I should have immediately thought of Levi, with him being my closest friend, and everything, but I couldn't help my feelings. Kendall's perfect, flawless face was the only thing that appeared in my mind.

It was final, then. I wasn't going to leave. I was going to stay right here, with my stupid, horrible, father, just so I could get to know Kendall, better.

The dismissal bell was the first thing I had heard in the longest time, for hours. I closed my textbook with one swift motion and began to gather my things to get ready to go.

"Ally? Could you come up here for a moment?" I heard my favorite teacher, Mr. Richards, say to me. I looked up at him and nodded, quickly. I hoped I hadn't done anything wrong. More trouble was the last thing I needed right now.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked quietly as I approached Mr. Richards' desk. He nodded. "Yes…I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little pre-occupied during my lecture. That is very uncommon for you, Ally. Is everything alright?"

I sighed. "Yeah…it's just, a lot has happened to me today, and I have a lot on my mind, I guess. I'm really sorry, Mr. Richards."

He nodded slowly. "Ah, I see. I'm open to talk, anytime after school, you know. But it would be much better if you tried to pay more attention, honey. I'd really hate to flunk my favorite student."

I _had_ to smile at his words. See, this was why I liked him so much. "Thanks, so much. And don't worry, hopefully by tomorrow, I'll have everything sorted out."

Mr. Richards smiled kindly. "I hope everything goes well for you." After thanking him once again, I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the classroom.

I was so thankful that that was my last class of the day. This day had been too overwhelming for me, and I just felt like taking a hot bath.

As I made my way to my locker, I noticed James beginning to walk down the hall, and I stopped him. "Hey, James!" He turned and smiled friendly at me. "Ally! How's it going?" he joined me over at my locker. "Great," I lied, and he fortunately seemed to buy it. "Me too, now that I have seen you."

I smiled a little at his kind words, but immediately decided to come out with the question that was repeating itself over and over in my mind. "Do you know where Kendall is?"

James shrugged. "We have all been wondering the same thing. He disappeared during Lunch, and we were all flooding his phone with messages. He left us one simple text saying that he was fine, but he didn't tell where he was."

I nodded, beginning to worry a little more, even though he had said that Kendall was fine. I didn't know about him, but I absolutely _hated _not knowing where Kendall was.

James seemed to notice my worried expression, and touched my arm, comfortingly. "Hey, don't worry about it, Ally. Kendall is great at taking care of himself. He wouldn't do anything stupid. At this point, Logan, Carlos, and I all agreed to just drive home, and wait for him. We'd _love_ for you to join us."

I smiled at his words. "You know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'd love to see your guys' crib, and I have wanted to see it ever since you invited me, last week."

James beamed. "Great! Did you bring a car, or…?"

"Yeah, I did. I actually have to stop at the store before I go to your guys' so I'll just do that. If you could give me an address, I'll find it after I'm done."

James nodded and instantly snatched a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, and then scribbled down the address before giving it to me. "Perfect. We'll be expecting you, then. You have our number, so just call if you get lose or anything."

"Thanks, James. I can't wait!" He smiled and nodded. "Anytime. See you in a while," he said, and then left in the direction he had been heading in before I stopped him.

Shutting my locker with one hard push, I made my way toward the exit of the school. If I didn't hear from Levi before I got home, tonight, I was definitely going to call him, and tell him that I was staying where I was.

Since I had parked my car in a spot somewhere near the front of the school, I got there fairly quickly, and was on my way out of the parking lot in just seconds after I reached the car.

For some odd reason, I had a very strange feeling that I needed to drive pass the park. It felt like something was there that I needed to see.

I don't know why, but I decided to go with the feeling. Maybe I was just in the mood for adventure or something, but who cares? What did I have to lose?

I made it toward in the park in barely any time at all, and I anxiously looked around the area. What had brought me to this part of town?

Then, I saw _him._ I knew instantly that he was the reason I had decided to come here.


	27. Chapter 27 Ally

(27)Ally

I could see through the kennel fence, Kendall, sitting on a dull, plain bench, staring off blankly at a depressing section of tan-ish grass in front of him. I immediately decided that he was much more important than a trip to the store, so I parked the car in a nearby, two-hour parking spot.

In seconds, I was out of my car and fast-walking to the entrance of the park. It comforted me greatly to have found him.

There Kendall sat, not moving his gaze from the ground. He looked incredibly thoughtful, with just a dab of depressed. "Kendall," I heard myself whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

Kendall instantly looked up, and he sprung to his feet. "Ally? What are you doing here?" I swallowed. "I'll explain that later. But for now…what are _you _doing here?"

He motioned for me to join him on the bench. "I'm actually here because of you."

I was confused. "Because of me?" he nodded. "Yep. I kinda saw you Levi…together."

My face fell. "You saw us?"

"Yep…"

I shook my head, looking away from him. I really wished that he hadn't seen Levi kissing me…but maybe this was best. It sure would save me a lot of explaining.

"You sure have a good way of tricking people into liking you, Ally," he said suddenly, and I ever so slowly lifted my head. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kendall said, daringly. "First, you just _have _to be freakishly beautiful…and you get a guy's attention that way. Then, you lead them to believe that you like, them, too, so they're just sitting there, trying to get up the nerve to ask you out…then when they _do _get brave enough, they catch you making out with another guy!"

My mouth dropped open. "Hey! Levi kissed _me!_" Kendall rolled his eyes. "It takes two people to kiss, Ally. And can you honestly say that you did everything in your power to get him the hell away from you?"

I decided not to answer that question. "Well, what about _you_?" He looked annoyed. "What _about_ me?"

"_You _just have to be perfect. You have a way of hinting that you like a girl, but then you disappear suddenly, and you leave the girl to think that she might not ever see you again!"

Kendall glared at me. "I do not! And even if I did, at least I'm not the one who was caught kissing another guy!"

"It isn't like you and I are together!" I snapped. "Maybe if you had just been honest from the start, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Kendall crossed his arms. "Even if we _were_ together, that wouldn't have stopped you two from making out!"

Tears blurred my vision, and I tried to blink them away. "I can't believe you'd even think that I would be unfaithful to you! Maybe I'm _glad _Levi kissed me! This showed me a side of you I have never seen before!" I stood up, automatically.

Kendall stood up, too. "You know what? I was sitting here, trying to think up a way for me to convince you to stay here and _not _go away with that idiot. But now, all I want is for you to just leave me and go with him!"

His words ripped my heart in two equal pieces. It hurt so much that I _couldn't _cry. Instead, I swallowed, and cleared my throat. "Well, then, Kendall…your with is my command."

I didn't wait for any other cruel things to be said. I darted away from my ex-crush, and headed to my car. My phone was lying in my seat where I had left it, and speed-dialed Levi's number.

"Hey, it's Levi…I'm not available to come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks!" the voice said, and I cleared my throat before I heard the beep.

"Hey, Levi…it's Ally. I just wanted to let you know that I have decided that I want to move to New York with you. Call me back as soon as you can, ok?"


	28. Chapter 28 Kendall

(28)Kendall

"Oh my god…Kendall?" Logan asked as I walked into the apartment a few hours later. After Ally had left me at the park, I had just sat in the same exact spot I had been sitting in hours before, regretting all that I had said.

"Hey, guys," I greeted dully, slumping into the bright orange couch that I loved. Three pairs of eyes watched my every move. "Where have you been, man? Carlos asked, extremely curiously. "Just been out thinking," I replied, dryly. I could tell that the guys hadn't wanted that kind of a response from me. Perhaps something with more information.

"Did you have to do that _all _afternoon?" James chimed in from the kitchen. "You seriously missed a _lot _of school." Logan shrugged. "OK, you did _not_ miss a lot, but come on, Kendall. This isn't like you. Why did you ditch the rest of school?"

I stared at the coffee table in front of the couch. "I really don't want to talk about, ok, guys?"

"Did you happen to see Ally at all? We are expecting her over here, any time," James added. I did nothing but continue to stare at the inanimate object in front of me. "That's why you're upset, isn't it?" Carlos asked, gasping. "You ran into her, and you got into a huge fight!"

All three of them watched my face, waiting for any change in my expression. I finally let out a shaky sigh. "She's trying to decide whether or not to move to New York with Levi…and I made the mistake of telling her to go."

I could see them look at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. They then walked over to me, slowly. "Why did you tell her to leave?" Logan asked, for all of them. "I mean, we're getting a little confused, here. I thought you really liked her."

I turned my head to look at him, and I was sure he could see the pain written all over my face. "I _love_ her, man," I choked out, and I couldn't control my emotions any longer. Covering my hands over my eyes, I cried. Every once in a while, I let out a giant gasp as the tears came, and I sat there for what seemed like hours. I had freaking finally admitted out loud that I loved her.

I could feel a couple hands on my back, and I recognized this action as my best friends comforting me.

I don't know how long we were sitting there, but it absolutely _had_ to be about thirty minutes, at the very least.

I looked up eventually, and Carlos and Logan were both sitting in front of me while James was sitting on the arm of the chair; his hand still touching me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked very quietly. I swallowed and shrugged. Carlos and James exchanged looks of extreme sympathy. "So…you got into a fight with Ally…" Logan guessed; it sounding most like a question. I nodded slowly.

"You were jealous…? Of Levi, I mean. Right?" Logan continued, and I again slowly nodded. I knew that I could be truthful with these guys.

"You were so angry and upset that you mistakenly told Ally that you…didn't care about her? And you told her to just go ahead and leave to New York?" I just sighed, now. He was completely and unfortunately correct.

"Do you know for _sure_ that she is going to go?" Carlos asked. I looked at him. "Why wouldn't she, after what I said to her? If I were her, I would be getting my ass on the first plane to New York right now," I said.

It was silent for a moment as the guys thought this all through. "_Why_ were you angry with her in the first place?" James asked, curiously. I shrugged. "I don't know…I was jealous. I saw her and Levi making out, today…so that was why I left school. But Ally claims that Levi kissed _her_, not the other way around."

"There _is_ a difference," Logan shrugged, but I shook my head frustratedly. "She was enjoying it; it was so obvious! At least, she wasn't stopping him from kissing her!"

All of us sighed in unison. "It's Jo all over again," I muttered, feeling so insanely depressed, it was almost impossible to tolerate. "I'm really sorry, man…" Carlos said. "You've only gone crazy for two girls your whole life, and you lost _both _of them." Logan automatically punched his arm. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

James rolled his eyes. "You haven't lost her yet, Kendall. Come on! Get back up in the saddle and call her back." I shook my head. "No. I am done hurting her. I'm never going to torture her with my confusing, stupid life ever again."

I knew all of them wanted to object, but none of them spoke up. At this point, I was done crying over her. I stood up, dead-like, and went straight to my bedroom. I didn't know where Mom or Katie was, but wherever they were, they were do back anytime, I was sure. And I would not let them see me like this.


	29. Chapter 29 Ally

(29)Ally

"Where is my ice cream?"

My dad was just coming in from the living room to see me enter the house. Weren't his immediate words a just _lovely_ way to greet his only daughter? …Not.

"Right here, Dad," I said, lifting up the paper bag to show him the groceries I had picked up for him. Had I mentioned that he had only given me a pathetic five dollars, leaving me with no choice but to pay for the rest of the food with my _own _money?

Dad made a face at the bag, and I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" I asked. He clenched his jaw. "Why did you get a damn paper bag?" I was taken by complete surprise. "I always get paper."

"Why? You know I like plastic."

"I know, Dad…but paper bags are better for the environment—"I wanted plastic."

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll get your precious plastic bags."

Dad glared darkly at me. "Do NOT speak to me like that! Now give me the damn food." He grabbed my hand to uncurl my fingers from the plastic bag handle, and he pinched me in the process.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, whipping my hand to my lips, instinctively. Dad just smirked and took the bag out of the room without another word to me.

After a moment, I walked into the living room and my stomach spun when I saw…_them._ The bag of groceries had been dropped; its contents all over the floor. My father and Angie were standing there, making out so intensely that I felt like throwing up. "Oh my god, get a room," I muttered, and hurried out of the living room to get to my own room.

As soon as I knew I was safe, I flopped onto my bed and got my phone out of my pocket to examine it. It was perfect timing, because it instantly started to ring. I quickly answered it before the first ring had even ended.

"Hey, Ally," Levi's deep voice greeted. I swallowed. "Hi…Levi…did you get my message?" There was a low chuckle. "Yeah, I did. I listened to it for the first time about fifteen minutes ago…and I've kinda been celebrating ever since."

Normally, I would have laughed. But I didn't, this time. I just sighed, trying to convince myself that I had made the right decision about moving.

"I told my mom about your news," Levi said, softly. "And she is really happy about it, too. Everything is good to go. All we need to do is make it to Monday morning."

I was surprised. "Wait…how can everything be ready to go? I _just _told you that I am going with you. Don't you have to buy another ticket or something?"

Levi cleared his throat. "Actually, we bought you a ticket back when we bought ours. We kind of…uh…assumed that you were coming?"

I was speechless. Was he for real, right now? I wonder what he would have done if I had told him _no_. I couldn't decide if their assumption was something I should hate or like.

"I'm sorry, Ally. It's just, I knew you wouldn't let me down. You never do. I love you." I still said nothing. I loved Levi…I could feel it in my heart…but not in the same way he loved me.

"Hey, it's getting late. I guess I had better go," Levi sighed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" I sighed, too. "Sure, yeah. Bye, Levi."

I hung up after that. I didn't have to ask myself if I had made the right decision about New York, because I already knew that I hadn't.


	30. Chapter 30 Kendall

(30)Kendall

The next day came and went insanely quickly. I had barely talked to anyone since I had spilled everything to the guys, though I wished I was feeling better. I was avoiding Ally the best I could, but sometimes, I would fail, and whenever that happened, I would stare at her face, remembering that she would be out of my life officially in six short days.

When Lunch had come around, earlier, the guys had been _all for _sitting with Ally, again, but I had refused. "Don't worry about me, you guys," I had told them. "Just because I am not interested in being with her should stop _you _from chilling with her. You go ahead; I'll be fine."

But, of course, they had chosen to sit with me, even though I knew that they _really _wanted to hang with Ally. I felt really bad about it all. They all had really begun to like Ally—especially James—when suddenly, everything had gone wrong between her and me.

We were at our locker, now, getting everything ready to leave for the day. Logan's locker was right next to mine, and Carlos' and James' were both next to each other across the walkway from mine. It was cool that we had been able to get lockers so close to each other.

"There goes Ally," James observed as she silently walked past us with her rambling friend, Levi. I turned to watch her leave, and let out a small sigh. That was a habit I had formed all in just one day.

"She's leaving in a few days, Kendall."

No answer came from me.

"Friday could be the last chance you have to see her ever again."

Still nothing.

"You _really _should go talk to her."

I turned to look at James and show him my annoyance. "Look, James. I am done with her. No, scratch that. I'm done with _girls_. I am tired of getting my hopes up, then crashing and burning. Ally and I are completely different people. And don't you dare say that opposites attract, because for her and me…it just doesn't work."

James groaned. "I can't believe you are letting her go, just like that. If I were you, I would be following her literally wherever she went, begging her for forgiveness."

"But what is there for her to forgive? I did us both a favor. We both will benefit from our separation. It'll save us a load of heartbreak."

"If there wasn't the Best Friend Code…" James muttered, but didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. I already knew what he was thinking. He would gladly ask Ally out. Surprisingly, just that thought still angered me.

Ally and Levi were out of my eye range, now, so I turned back to finish with my locker. I could feel the guys' curious stares on me, and I sighed. "Kendall…I _promise _I won't ask her out," James began, softly. "But we'd really like to hang out with Ally before she goes. Before she is gone _forever_."

I closed my locker and looked at them. "I don't care. You don't have to ask me. Just…make sure I'm not around when you ask her, k?" They shrugged, all together, but shut their lockers, too, and we headed out of the school.

And so it was like that for the next couple days. Ally had apparently been excited with the idea of hanging with my buds, without me. The guys respected my wishes, and only had her over when I wasn't around.

Each day droned on and on, until finally, it was the day before Ally was to leave. Sunday. But it sure did not feel too sunny, to me.

It was after school when I heard the doorbell to our apartment ring, and once the guys were chilling down at the pool and Mom and Katie were chilling at the park, I was the only one left to answer the door.

My heart stopped when the knocker turned out to be Ally. It was funny; after avoiding her for almost a week, I _still _got nervous whenever I saw her.

"H-hi, Kendall," she swallowed. I didn't say anything at first. "The guys are down at the pool," I finally said, and she shook her head. "Actually…I wanted to talk to _you_."

I swallowed. "I don't think that would be a good idea…" she looked right into my eyes, pleadingly. "Please?" I finally gave in, and she walked in and sat down at the counter-table in the kitchen.

"As you know…" she started. "I'm leaving for New York, tomorrow." I nodded, once. I did indeed know that. "I just want to get right to the point, Kendall. I can't leave without resolving everything with you."

I swallowed, and nodded again. "I feel the exact same way." She smiled a little, and cleared her throat. It was refreshing to see her nervous. "I think that we should—"just stay friends," I cut in, and she smiled, nodding.

"Exactly. This way…none of us will get hurt. It really helps that you are willing to agree to have it this way." It was silent for a moment, before she practically jumped out of her seat to hug me. She was crying, now. "I am really going to miss you, Kendall! Every day I am gone…" she wept into my chest, and I hugged her tightly against me. It took everything I had not to cry along with her.

After a while, she leaned away and cleared her throat again. "I had better go. I have to go, you know…get ready." I nodded at her, and she looked in my eyes once more before she left, closing the door behind her.

That was it. She was gone. That was our goodbye. There was no telling if I would see her again or not…

I fell into the couch, letting myself fall loosely. She was gone. For good.


	31. Chapter 31 Ally

(31)Ally

Out of all of the times I had cried in my lifetime…I don't think I have ever cried _this _much.

I had already said my good-byes to James, Carlos, and Logan…and I guess I had just been saving the best for last, when I told Kendall. But also, it had been the worst. He was the one I cared the most for, out of all of them. But then, everyone already knew that.

My father still had no idea that I was going to leave him, tomorrow morning, and I definitely had no intention of telling him at _all_. Like I had assumed before, he would _never_ let me go. Ever.

_There,_ I thought, putting the last pair of jeans from my drawer into the large suitcase. _I'm all ready to go._ It upset me to not have anything else to do.

It had been a few hours since I had seen Kendall, and I still was trying to recover from the pain that had overwhelmed me, just telling him good-bye. We had worked everything out, between us...but in a way, it _wasn't _worked out, completely. Being "just friends" with him was _not _right. I could feel it. But everyone knew how long-distance relationships _never _worked out, so we really had no other choice.

James had asked me to spend my last day in LA with them, but I had foolishly refused. I had honestly felt like it would be impossible to hang out with them one more time, knowing that I might not ever see them again, after today.

I glanced over at the clock and read the time as "8:42 pm". This was earlier than I usually planned on getting to bed, but if I was planning on waking up at 4:30 the next morning, I decided that I had better get all the sleep that I could get.

I set my alarm on my phone instead of the alarm clock, so that it would be loud enough for me to hear, but too quiet for my dad.

Yawning, I hopped into my bed and hid beneath the covers. This was the last night I'll ever spend in LA…if I ever come back, that is.


	32. Chapter 32 Kendall

(32)Kendall

"What did you boys do, today?" Mom asked aloud as we were cleaning up the dinner dishes. She and Katie had gotten home late, so that explained why Dinner was pretty late, tonight.

"Just chilled by the pool, mostly," Carlos answered after a moment. Even though I had not joined them, I didn't say anything. I hadn't said much lately, anyway, so it really wasn't a surprise to anyone here.

"I think we should go get ready for bed," Logan suggested after everyone had finished eating. "I mean, if we want to go see Ally off at the airport." I lifted my head up at his comment. "Wait; whoa. You're going to go to the airport tomorrow? What time is her plane leaving?"

James nodded. "The plan leaves at 6:30, but she is getting their really early. 4:45 or so."

Mom looked at them. "Whoa, you are going to the airport at 4:45 tomorrow morning? I don't think so." Everyone looked at her with shock. "But Mrs. Schmidt!" Carlos protested. "Ally is leaving! She'll never be back!" Mom placed a hand on her hip. "I doubt that she won't ever come back," she disagreed. "But why is she taking such an early flight?"

No one wanted to admit to my mother that Ally's dad was a complete jerk, and if he knew that she was leaving…he would be way more than pissed. "Not sure," Logan quickly made up. "I guess they just wanted to get an early start."

I looked at the ground, letting out a deep but quiet sigh. Mom still wasn't satisfied. "I don't like the idea of you guys running around the airport at 4:00 in the morning, when everyone is still asleep. What if something happens to you?"

"We were on our own when we were on tour," James pointed out. "You weren't with us, and we were at airports at 4:00 in the morning all the time!" Logan shrugged and turned back to my mom. "He has a point."

My mom was just about to disagree again, when I decided to help the guys out. "Look…Mom…I can stay here and keep the phone close by. It's not like I am going to get any sleep tonight, anyway."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Kendall? You don't want to go? I thought you were the closest to this girl out of _all_ of you boys."

"That's just the problem, Mom," I sighed. "I can't handle it. I won't be able to keep calm if I see her board that plane, knowing that she probably will never return."

She frowned at me, showing genuine sympathy. I think she understood just a little about how much I deeply loved Ally.

She finally let out a sigh and looked at the guys. "Alright. As long as Kendall will be here with a phone always in reach. Call him as soon as you get there, and then again when you're just about to come back."

All of the guys smiled hugely. "Thanks, Mrs. Schmidt!" They shouted in unison, and rushed off to our bedroom. I began to follow them in there when I heard my mom say behind me, "It's going to be ok, Honey. No matter what, you know that I'll always love you."

I turned around and forced a smile at her. Her words were sweet to hear, but it was kind of hard to be positive about everything when I was standing around, getting more and more depressed by the minute.

_Love stinks_, I thought before entering the busy room that belonged to all of us guys.

"Kendall…are you sure you don't want to come?" Logan asked as I entered. "I could stay here, instead. We _all _know that Ally means the most to you."

I smiled at him appreciatively. "Thanks, but no thanks, Logan. It's fine, really. Like I said before, I can't bare to watch her leave, like that." He walked over and patted my shoulder. "Just tell me if you change your mind."

I walked into the bathroom and began to do my before-bed routines. I quickly did the math, and realized that in less than seven hours, Ally would be out of LA and on her way to a new life in New York. Maybe she would meet a guy there that would treat her right. Anyone was better than Levi, right?"

Ok, maybe that was a little bit unfair. Actually, he might even be considered really nice. I thought about it, and I guessed that the only reason I didn't like him was because he was a threat to Ally's and my relationship from the beginning. I had been afraid that she would lose interest in me(if she happened to have any) and go for Levi.

She had every right to choose him. He was _Superman _compared to me!

I began to rinse my mouth, and sighed after I finished. I was going to get over Ally, and it was _not _going to be easy, I knew. But, it was kind of mandatory if I wanted to get on with my life.


	33. Chapter 33 Ally

(33)Ally

My eyes darted open at precisely 4:30 the next morning, and I instantly hit the "off" button for the alarm on my phone. Today was the day. It was time.

I quickly changed my clothes, and tiptoed out of my room. My dad wasn't a very light sleeper, but I could not take any risks. If I screwed this up, there were no more chances.

I could hear my father snoring softly as I passed by his bedroom door, and I even held my breath to block out any unnecessary noises.

I snitched a banana and an apple from the fruit basket in the kitchen before I took a step outdoors. This bit of food was probably the only thing I'd eat for a while, today.

"Psst! Ally!" a loud whisper came from behind the hedges at the edge of our yard. I began to giggle a little. Levi took this as the chance to be overly-dramatic. He was leaning against the hedge, extremely stealthily.

"Levi," I laughed quietly. "What are you doing?" He watched my face for a moment. "You look absolutely amazing, even at 4:00 in the morning," he complimented sweetly, though ignoring my question. I blushed ever-so-slightly. "Um…thanks."

He smiled and looked both ways dramatically, then grabbed my arm and yanked me to the bush with him. As soon as I was hidden there with him, he pressed his cold lips to mine.

Levi leaned away before I could even think. "I love you," he whispered. My stomach spun, inside. His kisses were so sweet…but I just didn't feel the fireworks with him.

"Come on," he said, before I said anything. "My mom is parked a little way down the street. We didn't want to pull up by your house, in case it was too noisy."

I nodded quickly, and I let him yank me down the sidewalk as I pulled my suitcase along. We were moving so fast that I could barely feel the freezing winter air on my skin.

Before I knew it, we had reached Levi's mom's car, and he helped me into it. Then, he stuffed my luggage into the back. "Good morning, Ally," Mrs. Pickett said, friendly, and I smiled brightly at her. "Good morning!"

Levi's older brother, Bradley, was in the front passenger seat, already passed out, again. He was well-known for sleeping in until 2:00 pm when he could, so of _course _he would be asleep again.

Levi quickly got into the seat beside me, and he shut the car door. The car was beginning to warm up quite nicely, and it almost made me drowsy.

"Are you going to miss that old house of yours?" Levi asked, smirking. I let out a single laugh. "The house…yes. The people living there…no."

The airport was only about ten minutes away, so it wasn't that long of a ride. Levi supplied most of the conversation, and I answered his questions appropriately, yet I couldn't help but feel extremely sad. For now, it was just Levi, his mom, his brother, and me. I would not be able to hang out with the BTR guys anymore, and just that thought made my eyes water.

Thankfully, Levi did not notice. He was talking about what airplane rides were like, because I had never been in one before. I felt bad for not listening to a word he had said.

When we finally arrived at our destination, Levi hopped out first, and held out a hand for me to take, to help me out. The sky was still very much dark, and I fount it somehow hard to believe that it was actually morning. I was so used to waking up to see light.

"Alright," Mrs. Pickett sighed as soon as we had woken Bradley up again, and got all of our luggage out of the car. "That's all of it. Now, we can go hang out in the terminal for an hour and a half."

I didn't just wonder what I was going to do for the next hour and a half, but what I was going to do from now _on._ Every minute that past after I had decided to leave, the regret that I felt increased more and more.

Oh, well. I was doing what Kendall had wanted me to do. He may have been upset when he told me to just leave him, and go to New York, but I know that he had meant it. A guy like him could _never_ be with a girl like me. We were just too different.

"ALLY!" a group of male voices sang out as we entered the airport terminal. I immediately looked up and felt myself smile so largely that my cheeks hurt. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We weren't ready to say goodbye!" James laughed as they reached me. Each of them scooped me up into a giant bear hug. I found myself searching around for Kendall, but my spirits fell when he was nowhere in sight.

Logan seemed to notice my feelings. "He didn't want to come because he didn't think he could handle telling you goodbye," he said, softly, and I swallowed back my disappointment. "You know what? It's probably best for me to not see him. I don't think I could handle it, either."

Carlos picked a pink cardboard box off of the ground, grinning. "Look at what we brought!" he chuckled. "Donuts?" I asked, laughing. "Oh my gosh!"

"Are you hungry?" James asked, throwing the top off. "Take however much you want. That goes for your friends, too." Levi smiled at them appreciatively. "Thanks, man!"

Those guys did not know how happy it made me to see them, again. Even Mrs. Pickett could see the huge change in my attitude. Before, I was just, polite…now, I was hyper and happy!

_Now, if Kendall were only here…_


	34. Chapter 34 Kendall

(34)Kendall

"Hey, big brother!" my little sister said, coming in from her and Mom's room. I quickly looked at her in surprise. "Katie? What are you doing awake?"

She shrugged, simply. "I woke up when I heard you guys rushing around. And once I was awake…I couldn't get back to sleep." I nodded, knowing _exactly _what that was like.

"So, how did you sleep?" she asked, sitting down beside me. "I didn't, just as I thought." I sighed, returning my gaze to the phone sitting on the coffee table in front of me. The guys had _just _called me to say that they arrived, so, so far, so good.

Katie frowned, really feeling for me. I knew that she understood how I felt, because she and I had always been majorly close.I always ended up spilling my feelings out to her in the long run, and she always had the right things to say.

"Why did you give up so easily?" she asked, simply, and I looked at her. "_Easily_? I gave a _lot _trying to get Ally!" Katie gave me a disagreeing look. "All I could tell was that you really like her. Or, that's the impression I got, considering the fact that you spent a lot of time hurting over her, recently."

I sighed. "I made a huge mistake, falling for her. We should have never collided-literally. All it has been is hurt, between us." Katie crossed her arms. "Don't be so negative! There were _plenty _of times that you guys had it good."

I looked right at her. "Katie…we met pretty recently." She raised her eyebrows. "And not _every _part of that was bad, right? I mean, the part where you fell in love with her _had_ to be fun, right?"

I laughed a little. "Well…yeah…I guess." She smirked. "See? Now tell yourself the truth—_why_ are you giving up on ever feeling that way to her, again?"

The answer to that question didn't take too long to come up. Just one word explained everything. "Levi…" I said, biting the inside of my lip.

"Since when do you let a guy get in the way of loving a girl?" Katie responded. "When you were with Jo, you didn't let Jett get in your way! Why start now?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't know the answer to it. Or maybe I did, but didn't want to admit it?

"You are looking for an excuse," Katie figured out, loudly. "You are looking for an excuse not to love a girl, again! You are afraid that she will leave again…which she _is _doing!"

I slowly turned to look at my sister, again. As soon as my eyes flooded, I knew that she was right. God, why did my sister have to be so freaking intelligent?

"She is leaving because you aren't doing anything, Kendall!" Katie continued. "If you don't do something, all you'll do is dig deeper, and it'll be so hard to find true love! What if Ally is the _one_? Your 'It-Girl'? Are you just going to sit back and watch her leave?"

I sighed deeply and looked down. "Maybe, you are right about me being afraid to love a girl…but if Ally was my 'It-Girl', then why is it so hard for us to be together?"

"Because true love is not always easy," Katie answered as if it were an incredibly simple question. "And when it isn't easy, you have to push all the harder. The world isn't always gonna support your decisions, big brother. But when that happens, that doesn't mean you should give up."

I took a deep breath and smiled with only one side of my mouth. "When did you get to be an expert on true love?" Her face lit up. "I watch you. Not like, creepily…but, I look up to you. I learn from your mistakes…and make sure that I go through stuff with you so that I can understand it all." I rubbed the top of her head, friendly. I absolutely loved this girl.

Katie's face straightened. "Go get her, Kendall. I'll stay here with the phone. Just go to the airport and tell her how you feel about her, before you never get the chance, again."

I immediately shot up out of my seat. "I love you, Katie!" I said, and rushed out the door.


	35. Chapter 35 Ally

(35)Ally

The hands on the huge clock in the middle of the terminal kept advancing closer and closer to the departure time. Whenever there was a break in the conversations we had, I would glance up at the clock, and it genuinely surprised at how late it was getting.

It was almost 6:10, and light from outside was streaming through the large windows. In twenty minutes, Levi and I would be on the plane, away from LA. Man, I could already tell that it was going to be extremely difficult to adjust to the change.

"We really had better get to the gate," Mrs. Pickett said after the minute hand on the clock reached the 3. "Our flight leaves in precisely fifteen minutes."

I frowned deeply, and turned to look back at James, Carlos, and Logan. The looks on their faces resembled mine—insanely depressed. "You still have time to stay," Carlos said, softly. "You can back out right now, if you wanted to."

I felt like crying. He had no idea how much it hurt to refuse the offer…again. I had to keep mentally reminding myself that this was something I _had _to do.

"Carlos is right," Logan nodded. "You still have a decision." I shook my head, feeling a single tear slide down my cheek. "I don't have a decision. I already decided to go."

"Are you sure this is what's right?" James asked, disapprovingly. "Cuz…I can answer for all of us guys, that it doesn't feel so good." Levi shifted his weight to one of his feet, uncomfortably. "She wanted to come, you guys. Just leave it at that!"

I shot Levi a look, but turned back at the guys. "I'll never forget you, guys. Ever." I slowly gave them huge hugs again, and Mrs. Pickett frowned. "I hate to rush you guys, but we have to get through the security check, too…"

I nodded at her. "I'm sorry. Yeah." I reached down to pick up my luggage. Turning back at the guys once more, I tearfully whispered an emotional last "good-bye", and began to walk away.


	36. Chapter 36 Kendall

(36)Kendall

"Come on!" I groaned impatiently as I wheeled my mom's car into the airport parking lot. Ally's plane was going to leave in just a few minutes, and I had to get to her, _now._

Fortunately, I found a vacant spot somewhat near the entrance, and before I had even completely shut the engine off, I was throwing my seatbelt off and opening the door. I didn't even lock the car; I needed to get in the terminal.

As soon as I entered, a huge banner greeted me that said, "Welcome to LAX!" I practically ignored it, and glanced around speedily, looking for any clue on where to go. To my luck, I spotted James, Carlos, and Logan walking around. They looked like they were slowly making their way to where I had just come from.

"GUYS!" I practically screamed, and each one of their heads darted up in shock. "Kendall?" Logan asked in huge surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?"

I had no time to chat, not even to explain. "Where is Ally?" The three of them looked at each other. "Kendall, I told you to tell me if you wanted to switch," Logan continued. "Now there's no one by the phone."

"Katie is," I almost growled. "Now, where is Ally?" Again, they didn't give me the answer that I was looking for. "Come on, Kendall. Don't worry; just calm down."

"Where the hell is Ally, dammit?" I yelled, now, and they all flinched at my loudness. At the same time, they pointed behind them, toward a narrower part of the terminal. "She is heading to the gate, right now," Carlos informed me, quickly.

Without another word, I dashed off into the direction the guys had told me. My eyes darted around in every direction, searching for only one person—Ally.

I prayed as hard as I could that she was still here. Her plane was going to leave very soon, I figured, and just as I bent my head down to look at my watch, I crashed into something very hard, like a speeding bowling ball crashing into lightweight pins.


	37. Chapter 37 Ally

(37)Ally

Oh my god, I was hurting _all _over.

I brought my hand up to clutch my throbbing head, instinctively. A feeling of a de ja vu took over me. _Wait…I have been in this position, before. But this couldn't be the same person._

When my eyes had vision again, I couldn't believe it. This was so unbelievable; I _had _to be dreaming. Kendall could not possibly be here. He was back at home, sleeping, most likely. Or, well, maybe getting ready for school, by now…but still. This couldn't be him. But the pain that my back was experiencing was so realistic and familiar!

"I am so sorry!" his voice rang out, and I blinked probably a hundred times, trying to get my eyes to adjust so that I could see someone else. But every time I opened my eyes again, I saw the same squared-chin on that gorgeous face.

Kendall's and my faces lifted up until his was literally just a few inches from mine. His beautiful, greenish-hazel eyes got extremely wide when he recognized who I was. "…Ally?"

I couldn't breathe, but I nodded slowly. I was gradually beginning to realize that I wasn't dreaming, after all. This was all real. Kendall had _really_ just crashed into me for the second time, ever.

"Oh no!" a voice yelled from somewhere in front of us, and we both turned to see a very upset Levi. "Not _you_!" Kendall clenched his jaw.

"Kendall…" my voice whispered, cracking. "What are you doing, here?" Levi rushed to my side and helped me up before Kendall could answer. He glared darkly at me.

"I…" he couldn't seem to find the words. I stared at him, still in shock at his presence. "You…you can't leave, Ally," he whispered, almost inaudible. As he stared at my face, he began to get ever-so-slightly braver.

"I was _so_ wrong. We can't be 'just friends'. It has always been more than that, since the beginning." Levi placed an arm in front of me, protectively. "No, stop! She is not coming with you; can't you see that?"

I stared at Levi, now, but still, I didn't say anything. "Ally can tell me how she feels without your help," Kendall growled at him.

Levi glared so darkly at him, it scared me. Their feelings for each other were so obviously full of hate, it should be illegal. I absolutely hated this.

"I know Ally inside and out," Levi said, deeply. "I think I should know who she likes and doesn't. She likes _me_. That's why she's coming to New York. I thought even an idiot like you could figure that one out, but apparently not!"

I whipped my head around to look at Levi. "OK, Levi, that is _so_not true! You do _not_ know who I like and don't, and if you think that the reason I am coming with you is because I like you in that way, you are _so _wrong!"

Levi turned to look at me. "Why else are you coming, then?" I let out a deep sigh as the two guys that I cared about went back to glaring at each other. "I am going because Kendall told me to!"

That comment seemed to surprise both of them. Kendall stared right in my eyes, and I slowly continued. "But I didn't do it _just _because of that. I was trying to run away from my problems! I was too afraid to admit it."

Kendall swallowed. "Admit what?"

A tear fell from my eye as I decided to admit it in front of him for the first time. "That I am hopelessly, madly, deeply in love with you, Kendall Schmidt."

I could feel Levi's stare on my face, but I just watched Kendall's eyes. "That works out perfectly, because ever since I met you…there has been one thing that I have wanted to do," he said, and before I could ask him what that was, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I completely forgot that anyone was even there. I forgot that I was in an airport. All I remembered was that this was Kendall, and I was Ally.

Our lips moves together in perfect synchronization, and I automatically stretched my arms up around his neck. His arms dropped to my waist, right where I wanted them to be. Even though we were close together already, it almost felt like we weren't close _enough_. There was no way to describe my feelings right now. All I could say was, they were very, _very _good.

I had no idea how long we were standing there, together, but then again, who kept track of time when you were making out with the love of your life?

When Kendall finally pulled away from me, it took me just a moment to open my eyes to believe that this was real life. When I finally did, Kendall was just opening his eyes, as well.

Neither of us spoke. We didn't have to. We both knew exactly what each other were thinking. We were absolutely in love with each other. And let me tell you…I had _never_ felt any happier. I doubted that anyone could have ever felt any better than I did.

I didn't mean to, but my eyes left his for a moment, to look at where Levi had been standing. My luggage was still there…but Levi and his family were nowhere to be seen.


	38. Chapter 38 Kendall

(38)Kendall

I was absolutely positive that _nothing_ could be more amazing than kissing Ally. And, it being the first time ever…it was all the more special.

Neither of us spoke right away. I stared right into her eyes, telling her things without speaking or gesturing. My eyes told her that I was deeply and passionately in love with her.

Slowly, after a while, I peeked out of the corner of my eyes to look at three anxious, waiting guys…whom all just happened to be my best friends.

They were standing maybe five yards away from Ally and me, and all three of them had goofy, cheery looks on their faces. I knew that they were genuinely happy for me. We were just close, like that.

Ally sniffed extremely quiet, yet I could hear it, so I turned back to look at her. With pleading eyes, I said, "…now you know how I feel about you. Please don't leave, Ally. Not when I lo—care for you so much." I knew it was _way_ too early to use the "L" word, even if I knew in my heart that it was the truth.

Ally's eyes met mine, again, and her lips formed a gorgeous, slight smile. "I never wanted to leave, Kendall." I couldn't help but grin hugely at her. Actually, I would have totally kissed her again, if it weren't for my nosey, interrupting best friends.

"Hey, before you get all lovey-dovey again," Carlos called, cutting in, as they approached us. "I think Ally should know that Levi and his family went on through."

Ally's eyes got wide. "You mean, they got on the plane?" Logan frowned, but at last finally nodded. Ally rushed to the huge window nearby, just to see a plane taking off.

Through the reflection in the window, I could see Ally's deeply-pained expression on her usual, bright, smiley-face. Her fingertips stroked the clear, flawless glass only slightly.

Normally, the big, green monster of jealousy would have paid me a visit right about now…but instead, I just watched her, feeling nothing but a mixture of love and deep, sincere sympathy.

I had learned that Levi had been incredibly special to Ally. He was her best friend, and he was gone. Off to New York. No one knew if he would ever be back.

Ally continued to stare out the window, even when the plane was completely out of eyesight.

I glanced over at Carlos, Logan, and James, and they all exchanged looks that showed genuine sympathy. I could feel my face have a very similar expression, even though I wasn't even _trying_ to do it.

Automatically after I finished looking at the guys, I went right back up to Ally. I touched her shoulder, and she instantly turned around and buried her face into my chest.

I hugged her tightly to me, just listening to her cry quietly into my shirt. It pained me so very much to see her like this, that I, again, felt like joining her in her tears. But, I didn't/ I just cradled her, and kissed her head repeatedly. Ally was _everything_ to me. I know that that was probably very obvious…but it was the definite truth. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone.


	39. Chapter 39 Ally

(39)Ally

That day was the most emotional day I had ever experienced, I think.

I had actually kissed Kendall…and it was everything I had dreamed it to be. I remembered that when I kissed Levi, I definitely had not felt anything with him. But with Kendall…everything had been _perfect_.

But right when I had thought that everything was alright…I was told that Levi left for New York, without any words.

My poor best friend. His heart was probably shattered, right now. I had told him that I just didn't feel the same way about him…but he had ignored my warning, and had gotten his heart broken.

Most of the pain that I felt for Levi was covered by the memory of kissing Kendall. Had I mentioned that it had been perfect?

We stayed at the airport for hours after the plan officially left. James had texted Katie and told her that we wouldn't be back for a while…just so she and her mother wouldn't get worried.

When we finally did leave, we all walked out to find the car. When Carlos, Logan, and James had left to get to the airport before Kendall, they had taken the bus. Since Kendall had brought the car, we all were able to get home alright. Logan and Carlos occupied the front seats, James took over the middle seat, and Kendall and I sat together in the back.

For most of the ride, I continued to bawl my eyes out all over poor Kendall. I hoped that I wasn't grossing him out or anything…but he wasn't saying anything, so maybe that meant something.

"Should we try and go to school?" Logan asked as we pulled up at the Palm Woods. "Or just take off the rest of the day?"

"I suggest we take the rest of the day off," James answered for us all. "I think we need a break to…recover." I honestly couldn't agree more.

"Wait," Carlos asked as we parked. "Ally, did you want someone to take you home?" I shrugged, and looked at them for the first time in a long time, today.

Kendall shook his head, answering for me. "Nah, let's just stay here, for now. The last person she should see is her idiotic father." He smiled slightly at me. "No offense, I mean."

Wiping another runaway tear from my left eye, I let out a single laugh. "No problem. I actually agree with you. Your choice of words was perfect."

Kendall hopped out of the car and held a hand out to help me out. I took it, and when we finally made it into their warm, inviting apartment, Mrs. Schmidt and Katie greeted us, automatically. "Ally! It's so lovely to see you again," Mrs. Schmidt said, very friendly. I knew I probably looked like shit, but I forced a smile, anyway. "You too, Mrs. Schmidt."

"Hey, are you hungry, Ally?" Carlos asked, jogging into the kitchen. "I just realized that it's past 1:00." I smiled but shook my head. "No, I'm ok, thanks."

Kendall sighed. "Are you sure? You _really_ should eat something." I nodded, confirming my earlier answer. "I'm sure. Really, I'm fine. I don't have much of an appetite."

Everyone but Kendall and I grabbed some food. He was being so sweet; staying with me for every second, the way he was. I wished that this day could go on forever, but at the same time, I wished that everything would just get over with.

While the guys were chatting amongst themselves, I casually glanced to the corner of the room where I saw what I stared at, every time I came over here. It was a piano.

I don't think anyone had ever noticed me looking at it before, but this time, Kendall seemed to notice it; surprisingly.

"Do you play?" he asked me, obviously referring to the piano. I looked at his face, pursing my lips. "Well…I did. I gave it up, though."

He frowned, looking over at it. "Why?" I sighed. "I don't know. I just…well…let's just say that no one ever seemed to appreciate my playing, before." Kendall darted up from the couch and held out a hand for me to take. "Come here."

I took it, ignoring the guys' curious stares that followed us as Kendall began to lead me over to the piano. "Sit," Kendall commanded playfully, but I hesitated. "Please? For me?" He asked, smiling so beautifully that I felt faint.

I rolled my eyes, at last, and sat down on the hard, wooden bench. I heard James, Logan, and Carlos stand up and appear behind me. Closing my eyes, I began to play one of my original compositions, just breathing deeply throughout the entire song.

I let my hands glide across the keys, going to the difficult speed I had selected to go with the notes.

I finally hit the ending chord, and none of the guys made _any_ sound. They almost looked like they weren't breathing.

"What was _that_ James asked me, in awe. I swallowed, nervously. "One of my originals," I said, quietly.

"You _wrote_ that?" Kendall stared at me. I didn't answer, and there was a strange, uncommon silence that took over the entire room. It didn't last long, though, because Carlos at last came up with something to say. "What's it called? And does it have words?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't have a name. And I don't write words…I have never been good with them. I just write the notes." Kendall smiled. "Play it again. Please?" I shrugged, but began to start it over. Suddenly, he joined in with some just-made-up lyrics:

_I feel the thumping of my heart_

_Each time we bring our lips apart._

_I want to see you everyday,_

_It's not the same when you're away._

_My heart is yearning for your touch,_

_I've never loved someone so much._

_Take my hand and walk with me,_

_Tell me that you'll never leave…_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kendall's heartfelt, on-the-spot lyrics brought tears to my eyes. He ended his part just a little before I finished, ending the song perfectly.

I took my fingers off of the keys, and glanced up at him. "Kendall…that was beautiful. Did you just make that up?"

Kendall smiled ever-so-slightly. "Not exactly…I have had those lyrics hanging around in my head for like, two weeks. I couldn't find the right music to go with it, but I think I just did."

Before I really had time to process that, Carlos jumped in. "Wait…didn't you meet Ally _two weeks ago_?"

Had Carlos really just said that? Was he suggesting that it was possible that when Kendall had met me, those lyrics formed in his head? Ha! Joke of the year!

…But if that legitimately was the case…well…someone had better catch me, because I was about to fall.

**OK, so, don't worry. The lyrics printed out above are NOT stolen. I made them! lol. Anyway, don't worry, there is still more to come to Kendally! Please leave reviews; they are sooo appreciated. Love you all xx**


	40. Chapter 40 Kendall

(40)Kendall

"What time is it?" James asked aloud as soon as the five of us finally left the piano. We had seriously been sitting there, working on our song, for over two hours.

I immediately glanced at the clock on the wall, and casually answered, "It's almost 4:30." I couldn't help but notice a grave expression-change on Ally's face. "What's wrong, Ally?"

She swallowed and stood up. "School was supposed to be out two hours ago," she said, quickly. "Wouldn't it be kinda weird for me to show up at my house, _hours_ after I am supposed to…with _all_ of my belongings? You don't even know, Kendall…Dad is going to be _so _pissed!"

I bit the inside of my lip, nervously. I didn't know what Ally's father was like, personally…but I definitely had cooked up a pretty good idea of what he was like.

"Logan—keys?" I asked, scattering the quietness. Logan nodded, threw the car keys at me, and I caught them easily with my left hand. "Let's go, Ally. We'll get you there."  
>No one followed us as we wrestled Ally's bags out of the room and to the elevator. We had to hurry out of here; the sooner we got to her place, the better.<p>

Fortunately, in less than five minutes, we had made it out of the Palm Woods and in the car on our way to Ally's. It was silent the entire ride there, but inside, I was going crazy, praying with all my might that we could pull this off.

"OK, just park right there," Ally suggested, and I slowly drifted to the sigh of the road to a full stop. "Let's just hope he doesn't catch us…" she added, almost inaudibly.

We wrestled her things down the road, and even though her house was right _there_, I still had had much difficulty carrying her things along. It wasn't that they were heavy…it was just that she had _so _many bags.

"OK, let's try your window, I shrugged as we approached. I was sure to whisper it, just in case. "Good idea," she agreed, and we did our best to tiptoe by.

"Hop in, there, and I'll pass you things to place on my bed for now," Ally whispered and without replying, I lifted the already-slightly-opened window enough for me to squeeze myself through.

Getting all of her things into the room was really no problem. It hardly took any time, thankfully, so we got the job done quite quickly. After the last bag was inside, I poked my head out the window to see her again. "That's everything," she confirmed.

I shook my head. "Not _everything_!" Then, I held my arms out for her to walk up to, so that I could lift her in.

"_Now _that's everything," I beamed as I lifted her inside with ease. "But here, let me help you unpack." I really was _all _for it, because just the thought of unpacking her clothes and things assured me that she wouldn't be leaving, after all.

"No, no, I'll do it," Ally shook her head. "You go. If you stay, all we'll be doing is risking everything." I took a deep breath and stared at her face for a moment. "I…um…I guess I'll see you later?" She pursed her lips, sadly. "Yeah, tomorrow. At school."

It felt like the perfect moment to kiss her. I wanted to, more than anything. But for some incredibly dumb reason, I didn't. I just stared in her eyes for one more second before I leapt out of her room and back into the cold air of the outdoors.


	41. Chapter 41 Ally

(41)Ally

I immediately thought up a quick, yet surprisingly good plan as to how I would make my appearance to my dad. I stuffed all of my bags into my closet for the time being, and exited through my window.

I had taken my usual bag with me, outside, to make my appearance look even more casual/convincing. I tiptoed around the side of the house, just to see Kendall wave once more at me before leaving.

When I finally made it up to the porch, I took a huge deep breath. I was praying intensely that I could just pull this off. I _had_ to. My dad would kill me if he had known what I had been up to, this morning.

"Hey Dad," I called, walking in through the door. My loud volume really wasn't necessary, because my father was standing right in front of the window, peering out of it. "Who the hell was that?" he asked, without any other words.

I gulped loudly, but he surprisingly had not seemed to have heard it. "Oh, um…he was just one of my friends." Dad's forehead creased deeply as he looked at me. "That wasn't Levi. That guy was blonde, alright, but a different shade of blond than Levi's. That wasn't him."

"I didn't say it was, Dad," I replied softly. Dad sighed frustratedly. "Is he the reason you were so late getting home?" he questioned, crossing his arms. "You were on a date, weren't you?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, no, no! Kendall and I aren't together! It wasn't a date, honest." I looked into his eyes to convince him all the more. He growled quietly. "Just the same…I don't want you near him _ever_ again. You hear me? Never again. And if I do happen to catch you two together…let's just say that the restriction you had just experienced is absolutely _nothing _compared to what I'll dish out to you, later."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to argue with him, and tell him that he couldn't stop me from seeing Kendall. But if I did that…I could just kiss him and all of my other friends good-bye.

So, I didn't answer my father. I slipped off my shoes and headed to the hall. "Hold on, Allison," Dad called from behind me, and I flinched. I _hated_ it when people called me by my full first name. I would bet all of my money that he was doing it just to piss me off, too. Sighing, I turned around to listen to him, even though I didn't think he deserved the respect.

"I am taking Angie out tonight. _Alone._ If I find out that you had anyone over here…you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye."

The threat scared me more than anyone could imagine. I swallowed loudly again, before continuing down the hall to my room. I actually didn't mind having the whole house to myself. I could do whatever I wanted…besides having anyone over, that is.

I was in my room a little while, before I heard a couple car doors slam, through my slightly-open window. I immediately knew that it was Dad and Angie, and I even smiled a bit. I was alone, now. Free.

As my eyes glanced around the room and drifted to the bunch of bags under my bed, I immediately began to think of Levi. Ever since I found out that he, Bradley, and his mom had taken off, I had been flooding his cell with texts and voicemails. It was killing me severely to not have heard anything back from him.

Picking up my own phone, I flipped it open and played with the part that made the whole phone extend. I was going to try again. I was going to keep trying to reach him, even if it took days. Weeks. Months. Years, even, if it came down to that.

I immediately pushed the "1" button, since I had set Levi as that for speed dial. _Please God,_ I thought, closing my eyes tightly. _Please let him answer._

I couldn't believe it when I heard Levi's tired, deep voice on the other end. "Hey, Ally," he said, sounding just like he always had. I felt like screaming. "LEVI! You're there!"

Levi didn't even chuckle. "Yep…I'm here. We made it. We're in Albany, Ally." I sighed deeply. "You just left, Levi. You didn't even say goodbye."

"You wouldn't have answered me anyway!" Levi snapped. "Your lips looked a little busy at the moment!" I was absolutely silent. My stomach spun with pleasure at the thought of Kendall's kiss.

"Look, Al," Levi continued. "I love you, ok? I know you don't feel the same about me…yet I still felt like I had a chance with you. When that Kendall guy first came into your life, I _knew _that he would change everything. I just had this gut feeling.

"I guess I didn't like the effect he had on you. It was obvious you liked him; the way you were never paying attention in class and everything."

I blushed slightly, and was glad that no one could see me. When I still said nothing, Levi decided to continue.

"I _hate_ him, Ally. He isn't a bad guy or anything…but I hate him for liking _you_. It had bugged me from the beginning how perfect he was for you. When you guys kissed at the airport…I couldn't take it anymore."

I was frowning hugely. Levi's honest words were so hard to take in. He was freaking pouring out his heart to me. Over the phone. While he was on the other side of the U.S.

"It's ok, Ally. No hard feelings. I know now that you and I aren't meant to be together." I sighed. "I'm sorry, Levi. For everything."

"Love is an unpredictable thing," Levi was saying. I could picture him looking right at me, saying it. "It sneaks up on you when you least expect it. It's awesome like that."

Even I had to laugh, and he sighed. "I'm happy for you. I really am. You deserve the best guy in the world." I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Levi. You deserve the best _girl_ in the world."

"Text me, everyday," Levi ordered. "Of course, it's too expensive to call each other long distance…but text me. I miss you already."

I nodded, thought I knew he couldn't see me. "I promise. I will never lose contact with you, Levi."


	42. Chapter 42 Kendall

(42)Kendall

It had been pretty quiet at apartment 2J when I had returned. This day had been pretty nuts, of course, so I was sure everyone was tired.

We barely said anything until we were all in our beds for the night. That was when all of the guys unleashed what they had been thinking about for probably most of the day.

"So, Kendall…" Logan began, and even in the dark, I could see him smirking. "Are you and Ally together, now? Are you like…and item?" I lifted my head up to eye him better. "An item? Logan, we met two weeks ago."

James chuckled. "It sure didn't look like you thought that when you were _making out_ with her at the airport this morning."

All three of the guys burst out laughing, and I said nothing. I couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. Everyone really _had _seen that, hadn't they?

But the guys noticed my quietness, and decided to back off of the subject. I was glad. I mean, I loved Ally…with all my heart…but I didn't want to _rush _ anything. I had to let her know how I felt, though. But the question was, how?

It grew very quiet by not, but my mind was so busy, it almost felt like my thoughts were being yelled out, scattering the silence. The only thing that assured me that my thoughts were safe and sound in my mind, was that no one was speaking. People would definitely be speaking if they could hear me, right now. I couldn't even hear anyone breathing.

I casually glanced over at the digital clock by Logan's bed, and was shocked to see that it was getting close to 1:00 in the morning, already. Time was seriously flying by, faster than I could ever prefer.

I couldn't sleep, now. I was feeling a severe discomfort in my chest, that was unidentified. Not a physical pain, though it almost felt like it. I was…upset. I needed Ally.

That was absolutely crazy, I knew. It was extremely late. Ally lived five minutes walking-time, away from us…but I just _couldn't _disturb her sleep. I _wouldn't_.

I tried forcing my eyes closed, hoping that sleep would just come to me…but the urge to see her only became stronger. The deep passion I felt for that gorgeous ginger was driving me nuts.

Finally, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and listened as hard as I could to make sure that the guys were all asleep. When I was positive that all was clear, I grabbed my light coat off of the hook and exited the room.

Mom and Katie were both asleep, of course—they had gone to bed long before we had, so I didn't have to worry about getting stopped by them.

_Why am I even doing this? _I thought in my head, quietly shutting the door to the apartment behind me. _I must be nuts if I am actually going along with this_. I could see James doing this kind of a thing, but not me. That was one of the main reasons I was so surprised at myself.

I didn't even stop to think about it before I started down to the lobby. _Well, here goes nothing_.


	43. Chapter 43 Ally

(43)Ally

_1:01._

The time was lit up in red numbers on my average-sized alarm clock. I _hated_ being up this late. There really was no explanation for it, either. Actually, if anything, I would have been asleep _hours_ ago. I had woken up super-early this morning, and I had been through a lot. _Why aren't I asleep?_

I turned over in my bed so that it was now impossible to view the annoying numbers. I wish I was one of those people that could pretty much fall asleep on demand. But, since I wasn't…it could tale _hours_ for sleep to come…and that wasn't good, considering I had school in the morning.

I squeezed my eyes shut, frustratedly. _Why did this have to happen to me_? Maybe this was punishment for trying to run away from my problems, earlier.

I was startled by a quiet yet annoying clicking noise. It stopped after the third click, so I just went back to moping…but not for long. Yes, that was right—the clicking came back.

"What the…?" I heard myself mutter, and I cautiously slipped out of bed to investigate. It seemed to be coming from the window. I approached it and peered outside, and was absolutely amazed at what I saw.

"What the hell…_Kendall_?" I muttered, but knew that he couldn't hear me. I held my breath as I slowly lifted the window up, making sure to not be too noisy, doing so.

"Kendall?" I hissed into the darkness. He threw some small rocks back to the ground, and I guessed that that was what he had used for ammo against my window.

"Ally?" he asked, tiptoeing forward. I couldn't help but smile. Though it was true that I was wondering why he was here…I was distracted by how beautiful he was, even in the dark.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I managed to whisper, and he smiled. "I had an urge…" he didn't finish. I raised my eyebrow, confused. I was leaning the upper-half of my body out of the window, slightly, trying to get a better look at him.

"I couldn't sleep because I missed you, Ally," he finally said, walking closer so that we could both see each other better. I pursed my lips and shook my head. "You shouldn't be here, Kendall…if my dad catches us…you don't know how dead I'll be."

"Fine. I'll leave…" Kendall said, and I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise. "What?" he continued, letting out a slight chuckle. "I thought that me leaving was what you wanted."

"I didn't expect you to give in so…easily."

"Don't worry, Ally. I was kidding. I wouldn't even _dream_ of leaving you _that_ easily…unless you really wanted me to, that is." I shook my head, a little too eagerly. "Of course I don't, Kendall! I stayed in LA for you! Er, I mean, you and…the guys?" I was glad it was much too dark for him to see me blush.

Looking down, I tried to hide my face from him. _Why do I always have to be so obvious?_ I thought to myself.

I didn't know where it came from, but suddenly, a chilly, cold hand lifted my chin up, and just with the light of the full moon in the sky, I was staring into those unbelievably gorgeous eyes that I loved so very much.

Seconds later, his lips were on mine, and I couldn't breathe. His lips were, as I had experienced only once before, incredibly soft on mine. It was almost as if both his and my lips were shaped perfectly for each other's.

A moment passed and he leaned away from me, but it passed _much _too quickly for my liking. Kendall smiled and began to turn around, when I stopped him. "Don't leave."

He chuckled, and grabbed his jacket which had been lying on the ground. "I won't leave you, Ally. I won't leave you until you order me away."

Could this guys possibly get any more perfect? Seriously. He already was the most attractive guy I had ever laid eyes on…but he was incredibly sweet, loving, and romantic, _too_? Weren't gorgeous people usually _snobs_? It sure had seemed that way from past experiences. But Kendall definitely had to be an exception. The only exception.

I moved away from the window so that Kendall could get in, and a second later, his gorgeous frame was here, again. In my _room_.

He placed his jacket on the end of the bed, while I walked on over to my bed and leaned against the already propped-up pillow.

"So, tell me…" he began, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Did I wake you up from your beauty sleep?" I made a face at him before responding. "No, you did not. I was wide awake, and I have no idea why." Kendall sighed and nodded understandingly. "That's very much like how I was feeling…only I _knew_ why I couldn't sleep. I had to see you."

I swallowed and watched his face. He wasn't looking at me, but across the room, at nothing really in particular. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that I needed you, sooner, Ally. I almost lost you, today."

"But you didn't," I cut in, and he finally looked back at me. He had an insanely-gorgeous smirk on his face. "But I didn't," he agreed, and suddenly, he crawled over, until he was leaning right over me. Seconds later, we were making out again, only this time, it was pretty intense.

When I realized how…heavy, it was getting, I gently place my hand on his chest and pushed him away from me, softly. "Kendall…I'm not ready for…_it_."

I heard him swallow as he opened his eyes to look at me again. "I was _just _thinking the same thing." I was pretty surprised. "You…you _were_?" _Finally, a guy who wasn't obsessed with "it"_.

He licked his lips nervously as he panted, trying to get air into his chest. I felt his hot breath on my lips and I longed for his to be on mine, again. If he only leaned a little closer…

"I'm not ready for _it_ either," he chuckled in a loud whisper. "You do not even know how…happy I am, that you feel the same way."

"So…just kissing, then," I confirmed. "Nothing more." Kendall closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. It's agreed, then." I smiled and leaned my head up to give him another peck on the lips.

He took that as his queue, and he began to kiss me sweetly and passionately, again. _So far, I think I was experiencing the best night of my life._


	44. Chapter 44 Kendall

(44)Kendall

"Kendall? Kendall! Come on!" the voice repeated over and over again. I ever-so-slowly lifted my eye lids, and I was shocked when I realized where I was.

My head darted up from its position on one of the pillows, and I immediately turned my gaze to the redhead that I loved so much, sitting next to me.

"Kendall…" she said, speaking softly. "You slept here." Even though it was obvious, I still panicked at the fact. I really had not meant to stay the night…but all I remembered from night before was my lips on Ally's.

Ally took a deep breath before talking again. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Yeah. Actually, I'm _more_ than ok." She giggled a little at my words. "Me too."

I glanced around the room, searching for anything that would tell me what time it was. If it were early enough, I could possibly still make it home before the guys woke up.

Ally seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. "It's almost 6:00," she informed me. "5:53, to be exact." I grimaced. "Uh oh…that's not too good. The guys' alarm will go off in exactly seven minutes."

She nodded understandingly, and immediately reached over to grab my jacket which had apparently fallen on the ground in the middle of the night. She handed it to me, disappointedly. "I wish you didn't have to leave, already."

I paused while reaching over to collect my jacket from her, so that we both still had a hand on the jacket. I looked right in her eyes, feeling the exact same that she was feeling. "Me too. But, the guys will be wondering where I am…and what if your dad catches us?"

Ally let out a huge sigh, but nodded agreeingly. "I know; you're right. It's just…the time went by _way_ too fast." I chuckled, quietly. "You mean, sleeping, or making out?" I asked, as if I didn't already know what she had meant.

She punched my arm playfully. "Well…um…both?" I leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I know, but remember…we have plenty more time for that. Not this morning, but you know…some other time."

She smiled slightly, and I noticed a minor change in the time on the clock on the wall that I had spotted. "God, it's already almost 5:55. I _really _need to get going, if I wanna make it home in time."

Ally frowned and looked down, causing _me _to frown. "Hey…in a few minutes, I'll see you over at school."

"I know, but we'll be at _school_. Not here. And we don't have many classes together…"

I instantly kissed her gently and sweetly, causing my own heart to go nuts. "We have Lunch together, remember. The _whole_ Lunchtime."

It legit took another couple minutes to say goodbye to her. I knew what she meant, though, about it not being the same at school. And I had told her that.

"I'll see you at school, Ally. It's gonna be fine." She laughed at her own previous sadness. "I know. I knew that staying here in LA was my best move. If I hadn't made that decision, I would be in New York right now, and last night would have never happened."

I smiled at those words. "Did I ever thank you for that? Thank you." I kissed her cheek once more before disappearing through her window again.

I made it to the apartment minutes later, after running the entire way. I hoped that the guys weren't up yet…and if they were, I had better have a story made up to tell them.

"Kendall? Where did you come from?" James' voice startled me, and I grimaced. "Wh—what do you mean?" I asked, innocently, as I entered the room completely.

"I woke up an hour ago, and you weren't here," he continued, and I bit the inside of my lip, scowering my brain for a good excuse. I had nothing. "Yeah, when I got up to go to the bathroom a couple hours ago, you weren't here, then, either," Carlos added.

"Oh, um…I was sitting in the chair down in the lobby…I couldn't sleep very well, so I went down there." _There, not all of that was a lie._

"What's going on?" Logan asked, entering the room. I guessed that he had been in the bathroom. "We were just wondering where Kendall was," Carlos replied, thoughtfully.

I let out a very frustrated sigh. "And I just told you! I was down in the lobby!" _I hate myself._

Logan rose up his hands in front of him, defensively. "OK! OK! Geez. I was just wondering. No need to get all snappy on me."

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "I'm just tired, I guess." James put a hand on my shoulder. "Perfectly understandable. Yesterday was….different. Different than most days."

I walked over to one of the drawers and I grabbed a t-shirt and one of my favorite pairs of jeans. "I am going to get to bed extra-early, tonight," I said, casually drifting away from the previous subject.

"I think we _all_ should," Logan agreed, and that pretty much was the end of the free chit-chat. The rest of the talking would have to wait until we were on our way to school. We were at risk of being late, and I wasn't the only one that had figured that out.

Fortunately, we arrived at the high school a few minutes before our first classes began. That gave us just enough time to get to our lockers, organize everything, and of course make it to class.

I hadn't seen Ally, yet, surprisingly, which disappointed me. But I knew that I always had English with her, and of course Lunch.

As I sat down in my seat at Social Studies, I replayed what had happened then night before, through my mind. Just reminding myself of what I had thought about during it all made me smile. And the best part about it was, nothing but making out had happened between us. Knowing that fact made me simply proud of myself. Last night had proved that Ally and I could control ourselves.


	45. Chapter 45 Ally

(45)Ally

"Ally!" an excited voice exclaimed from across the cafeteria. I was just entering the room, and felt myself smile hugely as I saw who this voice belonged to. He was waving me over to his table.

Completely ignoring the line for food, I made my way across the cafeteria and to him and his buddies.

Kendall immediately shot up to kiss my cheek, and, surprising enough, I didn't blush for once. I just had this huge smile spread across my face as I said, "Hey guys!" I didn't want to make James, Logan, and Carlos feel ignored.

Carlos scooted over on the bench a little, enabling me to sit directly across from Kendall. "Hey, where's your food?" Logan asked, immediately. I looked down at the bare area of table in front of me. "Oh, I'm not hungry."

Kendall shot me a funny look. "Did you even eat anything for Breakfast?" I shrugged before answering. "Yeah, I managed to stuff a banana down my throat on the way out the door."

Carlos dropped his plastic fork down on his plate in shock. "That is _all_ you ate? Dude, I could _never_ do that!" I giggled at his reaction. "Well, apparently _I _can."

Kendall pushed his fries over to me, automatically. "Eat," he ordered, and I just laughed. "Kendall, I'm fine. Really." He shook his head and tapped the tray twice with his index finger. "Eat," he repeated.

I glanced down at his fries, slowly. I couldn't argue with the fact that they _did _look pretty appetizing. I finally grabbed one and stuffed it into my mouth, closing my eyes as I savored the salty taste. The boys chuckled as I finally realized how hungry I was.

"So, question time," Kendall smirked as I chewed. I stopped eating for a second, and I froze dead in my movement, looking up at him. "Question time?" I echoed.

He nodded. "Yes. So…were you running late this morning, or what? I was hoping to chat with you a little before school started…but I hadn't seen you until now."

Before I answered, James cut in. "He _was_. He was legit just going crazy, scanning the whole cafeteria for you." I looked back at Kendall with a genuinely flattered grin. He shot James and obvious "Thanks, man," sarcastic look, and I giggled, going right back to eating.

The silence at our table didn't last long, because of course, Logan had to say something, too. "You'd think, of course, that it wouldn't be very hard to find you with your red hair, but ironically, it kinda was. There are like, five redheads total in this school, and Kendall seriously just kept coming across that guy over there, Todd, thinking it was you."

All four of them shuddered at the very mention of this guy's name, and I didn't dare ask. Instead, I decided to answer Kendall's earlier question. "Oh, so, um, about this morning…indeed, I _was _running late. My dad was shockingly up at 6:45, and he was making me do a million chores before I left…so naturally, I got here pretty much _just_ when my first class was starting."

Kendall frowned. "I haven't even freaking met your dad, and I am already immensely pissed off at him." I shrugged. "He tends to sometimes have that effect on people."

It was quiet for a moment or two after that, but I didn't mind. I seriously finished off the rest of Kendall's fries, and he had even given me his extra can of coke he had brought.

"OK, so before the bell rings…" Kendall began after a while. "Question time is now over. Now, it's planning time. Would you like hang out after school?"

I smiled as I stacked everyone's trays on top of each other. "Not at my house. My dad kinda forbade me not to see you anymore." All of the guys stared at me in disbelief. "Why the hell would he do that?" James protested.

I looked down. "He kind of saw Kendall leaving our place after he helped me with my bags….he is suspicious that we are dating." Kendall clenched his fist into a ball, and his breaths were uneven from frustration. "He saw me? Dammit!" He looked back at me. "I'm so sorry, Ally. Did I get you in any trouble?"

I shrugged, no particular expression taking over my face. "Only what I mentioned a second ago. If he sees you and I anywhere near each other…well, you get the picture."

"Unfortunately, we all do," Logan said, frowning. Kendall turned back to look at me, again. "So, we'll hang out at the Palm Woods. No biggy." I smiled. "Ok. My dad didn't even know that Levi even had been _planning _on leaving, so I'll just tell him that I am going over to hang at his house."

"Great!" Kendall responded, instantly. "Were all set. Did you need to stop off at your house first, after school, or anything?" I shook my head. "Nope! The more I am away from that creep I call my father, the better. And besides, what else would I need to bring to hang out?"

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know. Girls are different than guys…I didn't know if you usually brought certain things with you or whatever."

James leaned over to close to Kendall, and patted his back while smiling at me. "Don't worry, Ally. In case it wasn't obvious, he has not been around girls just to 'hang out', in a _long _time." I laughed at his comment, just as the bell was ringing. We all immediately shot up from our seats and gather all of our things. "I'll meet you at your locker after school, ok, Ally?" Kendall asked, and I nodded, confirming it. "It's a date!" I laughed.

He took a step toward me and kissed my forehead. "Can't wait," I smiled at him. He smirked. "I'm counting the minutes," he whispered back, loud enough for only me to hear.

_Does he really have to be so dazzling?_ I thought as I turned to leave the cafeteria. I turned around once more, and watched the guys getting rid of their garbage and trays. I agreed with Kendall, completely. I was definitely going to be doing the same thing he was. I'll be counting the minutes.


	46. Chapter 46 Kendall

(46)Kendall

"I am freaking getting tired of Ally's dad," Carlos said as we exited the last class of the day. "I mean, is it healthy to dislike someone this much, and not even have met them?"

"_Hate _is more like it," James muttered, totally agreeing with him. I sighed. "Come on, guys…sometimes there are guy like that, out there. We just need to kind of…ignore them."

"_Ignore_ them?" Logan asked, looking directly at me. "You of all people, Kendall." "Yeah!" James jumped in. "You'd think that _you_ would be the one freaking out the most." I just shrugged.

"I just really don't see the point in going on about it. I mean, sure, Ally and I can't be seen out in public together, in fear of her dad seeing us, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Logan instantly lifted a hand up to feel my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, buddy? You aren't acting like yourself." I ducked away from his hand, immediately. "I'm just _fine_. All I am saying is…at least she is here with me, and not in New York."

The guys all looked at each other, shrugging. Just my pointing that out to them made them understand my situation better.

Of course, I wasn't _completely_ cool with it all—ok, maybe not really cool with it at all—but I had to listen to my own words. At least Ally was in the same state as me. Actually, it was even better than that. She was here, in LA, going to the same _school_ as me! I could see her every day!

We made it over to our lockers, and I hurriedly grabbed all that I needed. I had promised Ally that I would meet her at her locker, and _nothing _was going to stop me or slow me down in any way. I was determined."

Fortunately, it wasn't hard to find her at all. I had memorized her locker number(I was quite proud of myself for that) and she even was standing there, in plain sight.

Ally was turned away, facing the inside of her locker, so it was impossible to see me. Smirking, I slowly and carefully crept up from behind her. The guys weren't around to ruin the moment, so I was pretty happy about it.

I paused a moment before proceeding. Ally was still busy organizing her things in her locker, so if I was gonna go through with this, I was going to have to do it _now._

Right on time, I wrapped my arms around her with very quick movement. Instantly, she screamed and I laughed at her reaction. Ally seemed to know exactly who I was, without even looking at me. She hit my arm playfully. "KENDALL! Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" She squealed.

Still laughing, I kissed her forehead, still not letting her go. She laughed, too, and I knew that all was forgiven. She looked up at me. "You can let go of me now, you know." I shook my head, only pulling her closer to me. "I don't know…I'm kinda comfortable like this."

Ally giggled. "I am too, but people are staring, Kendall." I glanced around to see if what she spoke was the truth, and it unfortunately was. I stuck out my bottom lip, poutingly. "Fine…" I said, as if it were a huge burden to let go of her. And to me, it kinda was.

Ally stuck out her tongue at me before grabbing the rest of her things from her locker. As soon as she shut it, she looked back at me. "Ok, so, before _that _happened," she began, giggling as she talked. "I called my dad. I told him that I was going over to Levi's, so we are all set, buddy."

I grinned excitedly. "YES! The guys are still over at their lockers, I believe, so if you are ready…"

She smiled. "Say no more." She slung her bag over her shoulder, and we began to walk over in the direction I had come from. In no time, we had reached the boys, and we were all ready to go.

"So, where would you like to go, Ally?" Logan asked as he took his usual seat behind the steering wheel. Ally looked surprised. "I thought we were going to your guys' place."

After I had taken my spot next to Ally, James hopped in and sat on the other side of her. "That was the original plan, but we decided that we would be spending _plenty _of time at out place, today. We thought it would be fun to do something else, too…like go get some ice cream."

Ally looked over at me. "And when did you have time to decide that? We had only decided to hang out at your place at Lunch. That was two hours ago."

I just smiled. "We thought it all out in English. Mrs. Greene is legit the best teacher _ever_. All four of us had her, and she is always passed out at her desk, so she never pays any attention to anyone."

Ally just laughed. "I knew about Mrs. Greene…I've been going to this school longer than you, remember?" I chuckled. The last two weeks had gone by insanely fast. It had felt like we had been here forever…and it was comfortable talking about the teachers, the way we just had been.

"Are you ok with ice cream, though?" Carlos asked hopefully. Ally giggled and nodded. "Of course, Carlos. And as long as I'm hanging out with you guys, I don't care where we are."

Finally, everyone had hopped into the car, and all of the doors were closed. As soon as we were on our way away from the school, Ally rested her head on my shoulder, and I slipped my arm around her neck, so that I could stroke her hair with my had, easily.

James, Logan, and Carlos made conversation between themselves easily and comfortably, so Ally and I didn't have to speak, and I was ok with that. Actually, I _preferred_ that. Talking about random stuff while we were in this position could possibly just ruin the moment.

"OK, here we are!" Logan announced after a few moments. My eyes drifted up to the road before us, and Logan made a quick turn into the parking lot to Dairy Queen.

"Let's go, everyone!" Carlos exclaimed, hurriedly. It wasn't too hard to tell that he was the most excited for our trip here. He loved ice cream—no, scratch that. He loves _food_.

"What does everyone want?" Logan asked, leading the pack, for once. I automatically looked at Ally. "Oh, I'll just have something simple," she said. "I don't have much money with me."

James held the door open for us. "Oh, you aren't paying for anything, Ally. Kendall is treating us. A different one of us pays for all of us to have ice cream every Wednesday. It's our Big Time Tradition."

Ally raised her eyebrows in interest. "Really? That's awesome! But if this is your guys' day, why did you invite me?" If she had had anything else to say, I would have totally cut her off. "You are part of it now," I said simply, and she smiled appreciatively at me. "Really?"

I made a face at her/ "Are you kidding me? Of _course _you are." I said that as if it were a stupid question, and we both laughed as we all walked into DQ.

The place already had quite a few people in it, but it was a comforting amount of people; not too many, not too few.

"Order whatever you want, really," I said to Ally as we looked at the menu. "Really, I'll just have a simple cone," she told me, and I playfully rolled my eyes. "You're boring," I said, before walking up to the person working at the counter.

"Two Oreo shakes, for both of us," I ordered, and the person nodded, waiting for James, Logan, and Carlos to order. "We'll actually all have the same thing," James said.

"Alright, so five Oreo shakes? Is that all?" The person asked, and we all nodded. "OK. $9.84." I brought out my wallet and handed the guy a $10 bill. "Keep the change," I smiled, and the guys immediately went to work, getting the ice creams for us.

As soon as we got them, the five of us walked back out of the business. "Usually around this time, this place gets _packed_," I quickly explained to Ally. "All of the teenagers come directly here after school."

Ally smirked. "That's a pretty good observation for someone who moved here pretty recently." I took a small, playful bow, and my ice cream at danger of falling onto the ground.

"Ok, so where to, now?" James asked aloud, talking to really anyone who would answer his question. "The mall?" Carlos suggested, and we all exchanged looks. "Sounds fun to me," I said, and Ally nodded. "Me too. Let's do it."

Logan smiled as we got back into his car. "To the mall we go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am not done with this story, don't worry...;) But I am genuinely interested in what your opinions are of this book, so far. If you are reading Kendally, pleaseee leave a review, even if it is anonymous. I really wanna know what you guys think. (=<br>**


	47. Chapter 47 Ally

(47)Ally

We didn't really do anything in particular at the mall, except wander around, talking. Of course, to any average teen, they would not be taken by surprise. That was what practically _everyone_ did these days.

The afternoon passed by us faster than anyone was ready for it to, and I could tell. Everyone was still extremely hyper and happy, especially Carlos.

"What time is it/" I asked aloud, noticing how dark the sky was beginning to get. This was what I hated about afternoons in the winter. It always began to get dark around 4:00, and you never could tell what time it was.

"Going on 6:00," Logan answered me a few seconds later, and I frowned. "I really had better get home. I have a bunch of homework due on Friday, and I really want to get it out of the way."

Kendall turned to look at me, and he frowned, too. "Already? Maybe we could study togeth—oh wait, your dad hates me. Nevermind."

I looked down, sadly. I really didn't know how to respond to that, except nod, agreeingly. My father really _did _ruin everything.

"Couldn't you come on over to the Palm Woods?" James suggested, shrugging. "You could just tell your dad that you are still out with that other blonde kid."

I laughed once. "I feel so bad about lying to him about _that other blonde kid_," I admitted. "You have no idea how much I would love to say yes…but I can't lie to my father about this anymore, today."

Carlos crossed his arms, smirking. "So you'll lie to him about it more _tomorrow_?" Everyone kinda pushed him playfully, and I shrugged. "We'll see," I laughed.

By now, we had already exited the mall, and were walking toward Logan's car as we spoke. I knew we still had the almost-ten-minute car ride back to my place, but I _hated_ leaving Kendall so soon. I had seen him this morning, at Lunch, and then spent most of the afternoon with him…(not to mention our little sleep-over last night), yet I was dreading the moment when we would have to say goodbye for the day.

After we were all in the car in our same old spots, and Logan pulled out of the mall parking lot, Kendall leaned over and whispered for only me to hear, "Next time, it'll be just you and me. No one else."

I smiled with only the corners of my mouth pulling up, and looked over at Kendall. Here sat the sweetest, most beautiful guy in the world. He stared at me with those gorgeous green eyes I loves so much, and he finally leaned over to peck me gently and sweetly on the lips.

"God, can't you two just get a room?" Carlos suddenly said, rolling his eyes. I giggled into Kendall's sweet kiss, then pulled away for Carlos' sake. Normally, I would just ignore Carlos' remark, and continue on with Kendall…but I knew that if I were to go on for any longer, it would keep me awake later tonight, thinking about it. And I _needed _sleep.

We finally were approaching my place, but Logan made sure to park farther down the street, so that I wouldn't be spotted with them. "Thank you…al of you," I giggled as I unbuckled myself. "This was the most fun I have had in forever."

James, Logan, and Carlos all flashed friendly smiles at me, but Kendall was already unbuckling himself. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but he practically pushed me out the door. "What the…?" I heard Carlos mutter from behind us.

Kendall pulled me in front of the car, and then turned around to cup my face in his hands. I swallowed down my nervousness, and stared right into his eyes…again. Gingerly and sweetly, he pressed his lips to mine, and I forgot all about everything else. I tended to do that when Kendall kissed me this way.

Not ten seconds into the kiss, a loud horn blared, coming from Logan's car. Kendall and I broke away, and out faces darted to the direction of the car. Faint, teasing laughter came from the three guys inside.

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked back at me, and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I swallowed and nodded before he gave me one more speedy kiss, not giving the guys another chance to ruin the moment. "Bye," he said, jogging around to the other side of the car to get back in.

I waved only slightly, whispering in an almost-inaudible tone, "bye," Kendall." I quickly dragged my bag along with me, racing to my house as fast as I could. Strangely, my father's green pick-up truck was not parked in the driveway as it usually was. He must have gone out with Angie, or something.

I actually preferred being by myself for a while. I mean, I would have rather been with Kendall for longer, but if my dad wasn't here, leaving me alone, that was good enough for me.

I walked directly up to the door, and placed my hand on the knob, but was shocked to see that it didn't turn. My father had gone and locked the door, leaving me with no key? He could have left me one!

There was no other way of getting in. If my dad had locked this door, he had more than likely locked the other ones, so I was stuck. Out in the literally freezing cold air. With few layers covering me.

I sighed, and decided to sit down on the porch while I waited for Dad. I had no idea when he would be home, but hopefully soon. Today was definitely one of the coldest days we had experienced this winter, but still no snow.

I practically jumped a mile when my phone began to play my favorite song, "I Want" by One Direction. I quickly looked at the Caller ID, and felt my attitude lift a little when I saw who it was. "Levi," I smiled into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, the ending kinda sucked. But I really wanted to get onto the next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Reviews, please?<strong>


	48. Chapter 48 Ally

(48)Ally

"Hey, Owie!" Levi greeted, cheerfully. He had whipped up that nickname for me back when we were in 3rd grade, and really had not stopped using it. "How is my best friend this fine day?"

I laughed at his extreme happiness. I hadn't heard him sound so…joyful, in _ages_. It was refreshing. "Well, I am sitting outside my house right now, locked out. Dad is gone someplace, and he locked all the doors, so I'm stuck. How are you? And why do you sound so happy? Should I be worried?'

Levi chuckled a little at the last part of my response. "Whoa, you're locked out? I'm sorry to hear that…but I can't lie, Ally, I am in an _incredible_ mood right now."

I laughed again. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me about it? What are you waiting for?" Levi laughed, too. "Well…we are pretty much all settled into our house already…and Ally, lemme tell ya—it's _sweet_."

I smiled, waiting for him to continue. "We live in this neighborhood with legit a _ton _of kids my age all around. Actually, we're neighbors with this couple who only have a daughter, and her name is Casey. She is my age. While we were unpacking stuff from the moving trucks yesterday, she came around and we kinda made eye contact…and I went over to talk to her…and yeah."

I still smiled, though in my head, I was thinking _Whoa, you sure got over me pretty darn quickly._ Instead of telling him what I really thought, I decided to act happy for him. And I was…deep inside. "Oh my gosh! That's great, Levi! She sounds really nice."

"She is!" Levi went on. "She helped a little with the unpacking, and I asked her out for tonight…and she said yes! Can you believe it?"

"Yes, I can! You are a great guy, Levi. You deserve the best girl in the universe."

"That reminds me…" Levi said, casually. "How are you and that Kendall-guy doing? Horribly?"

"You wish!" I laughed. "Actually, everything is _amazing_. We've been spending every free second we've had with each other." I was kinda happy I had someone to brag about, like Levi. Don't get me wrong; I was happy for Levi…I really was! But just hearing him talk about this Casey-chick the way that he was, was already beginning to piss me off. It wasn't the kind of uncomfort I got from jealousy, but more like annoyance.

"That's wonderful, Al," Levi replied, a moment later. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that. At first, I have to be honest…I was so upset that you picked him over me, your own best friend…but now, I just want to thank you. If it weren't for your decision, I wouldn't have met Casey."

I smiled, staring at the cement walkway in front of me. What could I say? I felt the exact same. Kendall and I were together…or were we? We had never made it official; we had just kissed a little, that was it. I wondered if he considered us a couple.

"Ally? Hello?" Levi asked, and I shook out of my thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry…What?" Levi laughed on his end of the line. "You haven't changed, have you? You're still the same old easily-distracted Ally I know and love."

"I'm sorry!" I laughed. "I guess I _did _get distracted. What did you say?" "Oh, I was just wondering how your life at home is going. I mean, with your dad and everything."

I sighed, not excited for the response I was going to give him. "Not well. My dad is pretty much the same as when you left…but that's no surprise, since you only left yesterday…but yeah. Oh, and by the way, he has no clue that you moved."

I heard a sharp slapping sound, and I figured it was Levi, just slapping his own forehead. "You haven't told him?"

"No, and I don't regret it. Thanks to that, I told my dad that I was hanging out with you all day, when in reality, I was with Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. Dad kinda saw Kendall leaving our place yesterday, after he helped me bring my bags in through the window. Dad forbade me from seeing Kendall, because he didn't like the idea of me dating him."

Levi groaned, frustratedly. "That's not good, Ally. You didn't hang out at the mall or do something stupid like that, did you?" I bit my lip. "Maybe…?"

"Oh my god! You did!" Levi exclaimed, a little bit too over-dramatic. "What if he was there? He could have seen you! Do you know what he would do if he saw you doing that behind his back like that?"

"I had better," I muttered. "He's my own dad." Levi let out a rather-shaky sigh. "By the time I come to LA to visit, I would like to know that you are still _alive_, Ally."

"Don't worry, Levi! Everything is going to be fine. We were extra careful, and I never saw him. I haven't since this morning, actually. I can't believe I am actually saying this, but I hope he comes home, _soon._ The temperature is constantly dropping as we speak," I said, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Keep warm, Ally. Again, I want you to be alive when I come back." I laughed, but my face straightened once I realized who was pulling into my driveway.

"Oh, Levi, my dad is here. I had better go. Dad just pulled in, thank God."

"No problem. Sweet dreams, and I'll talk to you tomorrow," he replied, and hung up.

I stood up to my feet, and put my phone in my pocket. Dad was putting his truck into park when I realized that he had no one with him. But the second thing I noticed was his face. He did not look too happy. At _all_.

Dad stormed out of his truck, throwing the door behind him so hard, its slam echoed hugely. "ALLISON MARIE!" he shouted as loud as he could, and I flinched at the loud volume his voice contained. _Uh-oh_. He _never _called me by my full first name and middle name…so already, I could tell that I really did it this time, whatever I did.

I closed my eyes tightly as he began storming toward me. _Oh God, help me now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooh, can you feel the drama? Duh duh duh duhnnnn! Lol! Please review! 3 Love you all!<br>**_


	49. Chapter 49 Kendall

(49)Kendall

"That was some goodbye," James said, as soon as we pulled up at the Palm Woods. The entire drive back had been an awkward silence, and it was now that James had decided to break the silence.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, opened the side door to get out. I felt all three of the guys' smirks on me. "The kiss," Logan smiled, and Carlos began to make kissy-faces and noises in my direction.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. "It was just a kiss, you guys. No big deal." James jumped in front of the door leafing to the inside of the Palm Woods. He playfully put a hand on my chest. "You may say that it was no big deal, but all of us know that it _was_ a big deal."

I pushed James aside so that I could keep walking inside. He was right; of _course _it was a big deal. Ally was my _life_. But, of course, I wouldn't ever want to talk about it like this with James, or anyone but Ally, for that matter.

"Come on, man!" Carlos said, jogging alongside me to keep up with my long strides. "Talk to us." Still staring straight ahead, I decided to respond. "Talk about what? There's nothing to tell. All of it is either personal, or not worth talking about. In other words, it's not for the public."

"But we're _not _the public!" Carlos protested. "We're your best friends!" I rolled my eyes, and Logan frowned. "Come on, you know you wanna tell us."

I sighed, and looked from the left, to the right, then back at the guys. "Well, _this_ is a public place, so even if I did want to tell you anything, I wouldn't tell you here."

The guys seemed to take that as me beginning to give in, so they practically shoved me into the elevator. We couldn't chat in there, to the guys' disappointment, because a random old woman was taking baby steps into the elevator with us.

As soon as the doors closed, my three best friends glanced at me, anyway. "_Now _will you tell us?" I glanced at the woman, then back at the guys. "This is not any better! Do you see this?" I motioned to the lady.

James stomped his foot once, in protest. "Oh come on! She's so old, she probably can't hear anything!" And with that, the woman turned to James with a very dark glare, and suddenly began to beat the heck out of his arm with her purse.

"Hey! Ow! What the hell!" James began to yell, trying to block her hits as she continued to beat him. "What the hell do you carry in there! Bricks!" James yelled once she finally finished. He rubbed his sore arm for comfort.

Logan looked incredibly amused, though he was the only one of the three of us innocent-bystanders that hadn't been laughing. "I guess she _can_ hear, James!"

The lady glanced at Logan, now, and she held up her purse, threatening to give Logan a piece of her mind, as well. It took everything in my power not to even smile at that scene.

Fortunately, the doors opened, and that was her stop. She held her purse with both hands in front of her, and took her baby steps out of the elevator. James stood, almost paralyzed, watching the frail-looking old woman leave. No one except us could possibly know otherwise that she had that much energy in her.

"Dude, did you freaking see that?" Carlos said, laughing hard, as soon as the doors shut in front of us. "She was totally like Yoda! Never before have I believed in that phrase more, 'Looks can deceive you'!" Both he and I laughed, but Logan and James looked quite thoughtful.

Finally, the elevator reached our floor, and the four of us filed out and walked down the hall to get to our apartment.

By now, James seemed to have finally forgotten about his beating by the random woman, and he, along with the others, were back to pestering me about Ally.

"Will you guys just give it a rest, already?" I groaned. "There's nothing to tell!" Logan cleared his throat before speedily muttering, "Except the truth."

I whipped my head around to look at him better. "What did you just say!" I asked in shock. James rolled his eyes. "Kendall…you honestly think that we believed the whole 'I slept in the lobby' story? Bitters NEVER lets us in there after 9:00, remember? We all knew that you went to Ally's, last night. It wasn't too hard to tell."

I stood with my eyes widened in huge surprise. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Logan patted my back, laughing. "It's ok, man. We know how much you like her. We aren't stopping you."

"We didn't…I didn't…do anything," I stammered, swallowing. "I accidentally fell asleep at her place last night, but we didn't…you know!" Logan shook his head. "What you two do is none of our business."

"But nothing happened!" I protested, groaning. I knew that they didn't believe me, and no one knew how immensely frustrating that was.

So that was kind of the end of that topic. No one agreed or disagreed…out loud, anyway. But it was obvious what they all were thinking. I sighed frustratedly and headed toward my room. "I am going to take a nap before dinner," I informed them. But by that, I meant, go think about Ally and me.


	50. Chapter 50 Ally

(50)Ally

"Get your lying ass into the damn house—NOW!" Dad bellowed at me, making me flinch at his loud volume of his voice. "I…I can't," I had to say, but it came out weak and small. "The house is locked."

Dad growled in mighty frustration and continued to advance toward the door, pushing me out of the way in the process.

The push forced me off of the porch, and caused me to fall face-first toward the cement walkway.

As I fell, I let out a huge high-pitched scream, and a second later, I felt the rough, hard exterior of the cement, scraping into my forehead and side of my head.

As soon as Dad heard it, he finished unlocking the door and turned around to see me. I didn't get a good look of him, next, because the horrid, almost unbearable pain in my body distracted me.

The next thing I knew, strong, sharp fingers were gripping onto my skin, and my father's loud breathing filled my ears. "Get the hell up!" He was yelling. "Right now! Before the neighbors see!"

All his tight grip on me did was increase the pain in my body. I let out a huge moan as he carelessly lifted me to my fight.

Dad was yanking me inside. I didn't know I could even _move_. I didn't think I had _ever_ been more afraid of my dad. He was dragging and yanking me around like I was a bag. He had told me to get my 'lying ass' into the house…was it possible that he had found out about Levi?

Dad practically tossed me onto the couch, and my head hit the wall, harshly. Instinctively, I clapped my hand to my forehead trying to bare the pain. But not only did I feel my skin, but a warm, sticky substance greeted my hand. I removed my hand from my head to look at it, and gasped quietly at the sight. Blood covered my whole palm.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Dad screamed at me. "You lied to your own freaking father! I told you to stay the hell away from that blonde kid, but you went out and just ignored me!"

Tears streamed down my hot face. My cheeks were very red from the previous coldness I had experienced when I had been outside just a moment ago.

"My _father_!" I yelled back at him. "That would be insulting the word, just calling you that! _Fathers_ don't push their daughters away, causing them to fall to fall and bleed, and sit there, just shouting at them instead of helping!" The look on Dad's face was so full of genuine anger, it made me shake wildly in fear.

"I have given you _everything_!" he argued. "Clothes, food, water, and a place to call home! I thought I raised you to be a honest, giving girl! Not some idiot that is a liar, is selfish, and doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself!"

"You call this _home_, Dad? Maybe it is to you, but for me, it's practically a hell on earth! Ever since Mom died, you've done nothing but do anything and everything in your power to make my life absolutely miserable!"

"Don't you _dare_ bring your mother into this!" Dad retorted, glaring extremely darkly at me. "She's the past, and Angie is the present and future!"

I didn't even know how to respond, except by crying. The tears took over me, leaving me feeling nothing but depression. My dad was nowhere _near_ to being done, though.

"You freaking lied to me! You spent the whole day with…_him!_ And right after I told you not to! Well, guess what sweetheart? I have no use for someone like you."

My head darted up in horror. "WHAT?" Dad was smirking with an evil look on his face. "That's right. Get OUT! OUT of my house. Forever. Don't _ever _come back."

I fell to my knees, in front of him. "No, Dad! You _can't _kick me out! I'm your daughter! I live here!"

"Not anymore," Dad shook his head, taking a step backwards. "Get the hell out of here before I make you!" I ignored his threat, still pleading. "I have nowhere else o live, Dad! Please!" I shot back up, grabbing onto his arm, instinctively.

"Get OFF!" Dad bellowed, and before I knew it, he brought his fist up, and collided it right to my left eye. I fell to the ground, bawling. Everything hurt, now. Emotionally, and physically. Why wouldn't it? My own father was abusing me.

"Get up and out of here _now_, or a lot worse things will happen," Dad cautioned with a yell. In my head, I thought, _Really, Dad? I doubt anything could be any worse than this._ I decided to ignore the pain, and got up to my feet as quickly as possible, trying to get to the door. "NEVER come back!" Dad reminded me with a shout.

All I had was my coat to keep me warm, but the freezing air actually felt good on my bruised body. But it was then that I realized that this was real life. There was nothing that I could do to change the fact that Dad had kicked me out of the house…and I meant the part about him kicking me out quite literally.

Still tearing up, I shiveringly decided to get help. Who could I call, though? Only one name came to mind. _Kendall_.

He would know what to do. I didn't want anyone else but him at this moment. At all moments. Scratch that—I _needed _him.

My teeth chattered as I searched for his name in my contacts list, on my phone. As soon as I found it, I selected the "call" option, and waited for him to pick up.

It rang two times, and I stared out at the road, which was a little ways away. There was so much to figure out. Now that I was out on my own, I had to figure out what I could eat, where I could sleep, and other very necessary things. I almost jumped when I heard Kendall on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, and I sucked in a deep breath. "…K-Kendall…" but for some reason, I couldn't continue, and felt suddenly and immensely faint. I couldn't even finish the call. Everything went limp, and my phone fell to the ground with a crash, and my own self followed my phone's example shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so, maybe this chapter was a little TOO dramatic? xD Please let me know what you think. I wasn't too sure about this one, but I need to know what people think. I love all of you guys, and I thank you sooo much for your dedication to this story. 3 <strong>


	51. Chapter 51 Kendall

(51)Kendall

"Ally? Ally!" I asked repeatedly into the phone, but there was no answer. Only the painfully-real, dead tone-sound rang through the receiver, and I couldn't keep calm. Ally had called me…but there now was no sign of her.

"Is everything ok, man?" Logan asked, appearing behind me. I didn't move at all, but stared in front of me, thoughtfully. "I don't know, but I have to leave. Now." "What are you talking about?" James asked, from somewhere across the room. "It's going on 9:00. _PM_. You can't go anywhere!"

I turned, finally, to look at him. "You don't understand. Ally might be in trouble. I _need _to go check on her." Both of them stared at me, obviously trying to process everything through their minds. Carlos had already gone to bed, but I was sure that if he _was_ around, he would be doing the same as James and Logan.

"We'll come with you," Logan finally said. "In case you need help." I patted his shoulder appreciatively. "Thanks, man. We'd better go."

We didn't even bother to write a note for Mom, Carlos, and Katie. There was no time for that. If Ally was in as much trouble as I thought she was, we couldn't do anything that would slow us down. And besides, we had our phones with us.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to exit the Palm Woods and get on out to Logan's car. Without any hesitation, the three of us hopped in, and took off.

"Where should we check first?" Logan asked, as he glanced around the whole view, while driving. "Her place. Don't even worry about parking too far away from her house; this is important. I have a strong belief that something happened at her house." I took a few deep breaths to help calm me and my nervousness down.

The drive was taking too long. Why did the Palm Woods have to be so far away from Ally's house? Five minutes felt more like twenty.

At last, Logan made the final turn onto the road leading to Ally's place, and I felt my heart beat a little faster, the nearer we got. The feeling that she was here, got bigger, too.

"Oh no…" I heard Logan gasp quietly, as we approached Ally's house. I turned straight to where he was looking, and my heart practically stopped. Everything seemed to turn to slow motion. This _couldn't_ be real life.

Logan's foot slammed hard on the brake, and almost exactly when the car stopped moving, completely, I threw the door open, and galloped across the road and to the porch where Ally's still body lay.

I fell to my knees beside her, my eyes directly floating to the deep scrapes on her hands, arms, and hands. Only one question was left unanswered in my head, at that moment. _What happened_?

Seconds later, James and Logan appeared beside me. "Oh my god…" I heard James gasp, and that made me feel all the more uneasy about all of this.

"She fell on the cement," Logan immediately said, and both James and I shot him a "how the hell did you know that?" look. "Are you freaking psychic or something?" James asked, for the both of us.

"No, I am not," Logan answered. "It wasn't too hard to tell. The cuts on her face are definitely deep scrapes…and there's a little bit of blood right there, behind you guys. She must have fallen, or something."

My head turned back to look at Ally's blank, cut-up face. Now that I had a closer look, her eye looked somewhat _swollen_. I didn't say anything, though. I couldn't find any words to say. It was like I had forgotten entirely how to speak. Besides, Logan seemed to be observing everything perfectly. This was where having a best friend interested in the medical field _really _paid off.

"What should we do?" James asked aloud, and Logan bit his lip. "We need to get her to somewhere warmer. I have no doubt that she passed out from the cold."

"Or, hmm…maybe it was from getting so _beat up_?" I finally squeezed out, rolling my eyes. I touched my warm hand to her arm, but instantly whipped it away. Her skin was freezing!

Barely thinking about it, I tore my jacket off of me, and gently wrapped it around her. Then, I began to lift her up, but jumped when a sudden, unfamiliar voice yelled out through the cold evening.

"What the hell are you doing here?" All three of us looked up to see a middle-aged man peeking his head out the door of Ally's house. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who this man was.

"What are you doing with her?" he asked a moment later. I stood up, slowly, while I held Ally's practically weightless body in my arms. "Saving her," I muttered with one brave breath.

"Ally's father laughed. "So, _you_ are that blonde kid that was dating my daughter. Emphasis on the 'was'." I swallowed, but didn't agree or disagree with him.

"She ignored me. Actually, she went right out and did the opposite of my wishes," he went on, when no one spoke. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, since he definitely did not look finished.

"Hopefully after what happened tonight, she will have learned just what happens when someone dishonors their parents," he finished with a smirk, and all three of us dropped our jaws.

"What did you say?" James growled.

"_You _did this to her!" I snapped, glaring at him with pure hate. The guy rolled his eyes. "I am glad I kicked her out when I did. She's been acting all spoiled and selfish lately…truthfully, I don't know why she didn't see this coming."

_That is it. _I couldn't handle all this anger. I usually was pretty good with controlling my temper, but I wouldn't even classify what I was feeling now anything like anger. What I felt for this man was so incredibly full of hate…it would scare _anyone_.

With two swift movements, I placed Ally's unconscious body in James' arms, and I jumped at her father with everything I had.

The man fell to the ground under my force, but he responded surprisingly quickly. Not long after we both had made it to the ground, he threw an immensely frightening left hook at my right eye, but fortunately, I ducked out of the way just in time.

Now, it was _my _turn to attack. I followed his example by throwing a punch at _his _eye, but of course, _I _missed this time.

"KENDALL!" I heard Logan yell from behind us, but I ignored his call. I was too into this fight, now. This was my chance to express just how I felt about this man, from Day 1.

But, it was obvious that this guy had some experience from fighting, because I wasn't exactly winning. Actually, it was looking more like a tie. I was now receiving just as many blows as he was, and it definitely was not making me get any more brave.

Everything was happening so fast. It felt like the two of us had been fighting each other for hours, but it had to be much less than that. 8 minutes, tops.

We probably _would _have gone at it for hours, if it weren't for James. He grabbed me off of the guy, with ease. "KENDALL! KNOCK IT OFF!"

I turned to look at Logan, whom was now holding Ally. He looked _very _disappointed and worried, at the same time.

"Calm down, Kendall!" James said, grabbing my shoulders, noticing how much I was still shaking. "Beating him up is _exactly _what he did to Ally! Don't be like _him!_"

I took a couple deep breaths, focusing _just_ on calming down. James was right; I shouldn't going to be like him. I _never_ would.

Ally's dad scrambled to his feet, and shot a look so dark, I wouldn't even call it a glare. "If I ever see you here ever again," he threatened with a growl, "I'm going to call the cops. Actually, I don't know why I didn't do that in the first place!"

"Oh, yeah," Logan muttered. "Maybe because you know that _you'll _ be the one getting arrested."

"Now get the hell out of here! NOW!" Ally's father concluded, and slammed the door. I could feel his gaze at us through the window, but I ignored it deciding to go check up on Ally again.

"We need to go. Right now," Logan said to me, and he handed her back into my arms. I nodded once, and limpingly began to make my way to the car parked a few feet away from all that had happened.


	52. Chapter 52 Ally

(52)Ally

Wow. Heaven was a _very _warm place.

But wasn't Heaven supposed to be pain-free? I mean, before I had died, I had remembered feeling intense pain _everywhere_. Why was I feeling it again? The ache was so real.

Also, why the heck was it so dark? I had always imagined everything bright and white when I got to Heaven. It took me only a second to realize that my eyes were closed.

I opened them, slowly, and realized that I was staring into _those _eyes. I was staring into those same unique, hazel-green eyes that made my heart melt at just one glimpse of them. And here I was, getting the full, long view of them.

"Kendall," I said with one breath, and he gasped inaudibly. "Ally!" he whispered, loudly, into the quiet room. The only other noise was the crackling fire we were both by.

"You're awake!" he continued, a moment later. I tried to sit up, but even that simple action brought pain to me. "Ouch!" I hissed, and Kendall frowned. "Here, just lay there. It's ok."

I was so confused. If this was really Heaven, why was Kendall here? Had my father gotten ahold of him, too? Nothing made sense to me.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Kendall went on. "I'm sorry if I scared you, when you first woke up, and my face was just…there. I have been waiting for a while, now."

I smiled a little, and tried looking around the room as much as I could, without moving my head. If I was identifying this correctly…this looked like the guys' apartment. At the Palm Woods. What the heck was I doing here?

"Kendall…" I finally said, wanting an explanation before anything else could happen. "Am I dead?" Kendall stared directly at my face. He looked almost amused. "_Dead_? Of course not!"

I squinted my eyes, and again, pain greeted me. "But…I…my dad…he pushed me…then kicked me out…it was cold…" I was practically pleading for an explanation, without asking for one.

Kendall ran his hand gingerly across my cheek, comfortingly. "I know. You called me on your cell before you passed out. I decided something was up when you didn't answer me…so James, Logan, and I went down to your place to investigate. After that…everything else kinda fell into place."

I wasn't _as_ confused, anymore, but I still was a _little_. As I processed everything, Kendall let out a sigh. "Ally, how is your eye doing? Your dad can throw some pretty nasty punches."

Just his words made me think about how _Kendall_ looked. "Kendall! Look at you! You got in a fight with him, didn't you? Of course! How else would you know that about him?"

Kendall frowned. "I am absolutely fine, Ally. Really. But you didn't answer my earlier question. Is _your_ eye ok?" I nodded. "I'm fine. I can't even feel it."

He nodded, a slight smile returning to his face. "That's good. I was icing it for you, practically the whole time that you were out." I smiled up at him. "You were taking care of me?"

Kendall kissed my forehead. "Of course. And _someone _had to wait for you to wake up while the others were out."

I cocked my head, slightly. "The others? You mean James, Logan, and Carlos? Where did they go?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Carlos was asleep through most of what happened tonight…but he woke up on his own when we brought you in. After that, he was volunteering to do anything he could to help…so they all are picking up your stuff."

My face fell. "They're _what_!" Kendall put a finger to my lips. "Shh, shh…it's alright. They are just getting some of your absolutely necessities. Like clothes."

I shook my head, slowly, as to not hurt myself too badly. "No, no, Kendall! Did you not get that my dad is _dangerous_? If he catches anyone breaking into the house, you guys are dead! Possibly literally!"

Kendall put a finger to his own lips, now. "Shh, Ally…Katie and Mom are asleep, still." I tried to calm myself down, but it was _extremely _hard.

"Ally, your window was still left open; don't worry. The guys can be more careful than you give them credit for. Really. Everything will be fine."

I shook my head again, not anywhere near satisfied to their plan. "You guys are _idiots_! You and I both know that Carlos can't be quiet for his life! He is a natural ball of energy, and—"

I was cut off completely by Kendall's lips on mine. At first, I was trying to force him off of me, to lecture him more, but his strong arms forced me to stay put as we kissed. After the last of my strength was drained from me, I just let him take over, and continue to kiss me.

This little make-out session of ours was much different than any we had ever had, before. Not just because pain would come to me if I moved too much, but it was just the way Kendall's lips pressed against mine.

He was kissing me as if we hadn't kissed for years, and it was like we had forgotten how much we _liked _it. I had to admit; after the horrible day we had experienced today, this felt _amazing_.

"Eh hem," someone was clearing their throat, and instantly, Kendall and I broke away to look at whoever it was.

My cheeks turned a deep red when my eyes identified the two people standing a few feet away, as Mrs. Schmidt and Katie. I couldn't _believe _they had just seen Kendall and me.

"We heard shouting…" Katie began, giggling a little. "…so we came out to see what was going on," Kendall's mother finished.

I grimaced, knowing exactly who had been the source of the yelling. Kendall cleared his own throat. "I'm sorry, Mom. This is kind of a…long story. Can you just trust that this extremely important, and I'll tell you about all this, tomorrow?"

Mrs. Schmidt raised her hands out in front of her. "Alright. Good night." And with that, she turned around to leave the room. Katie stayed a moment later, still staring at us, until we heard Mrs. Schmidt yell from the other room, "KATIE GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY!" Katie instantly disappeared into the other room.

Kendall and I looked at each other with straight faces, but a second later, we were muffling our loud laughter into the pillows on the couch.

"I can't believe they saw us!" I whispered after a while, and Kendall finished off his laughter with a few chuckles. "It's ok, Ally. Mom doesn't care."

I shrugged, ignoring the ache it caused. "That doesn't change the fact that I am embarrassed about it."

"There's no reason to be embarrassed about it, now," Kendall smiled. "They went back to bed…and the guys are still gone. What do you say…?"

I laughed at him. "You are so funny, Kendall." He smiled again, and began to lean his face towards mine, but suddenly a loud voice behind us said, "Oh god, no! Please, not again!"

Kendall whipped his head away to see who it was this time, and both Kendall and I said at the same time, "Carlos!"


	53. Chapter 53 Ally

(53)Kendall

"I'm so glad I wasn't here a minute before now," Carlos said, dropping two of my bags down on the floor in front of the couch. "Or I would have had to watch you two…do your thing."

I carefully lifted my head up, slightly, to get a better look at him, and was relieved to see James and Logan coming in behind him. "You're back," I smiled, ignoring Carlos' previous comment.

"You're awake," James shot back, and I smiled a little. "Yeah. I woke up a couple minutes ago, actually." The guys quietly shut the door behind them, as soon as they lugged my things inside. They had surprisingly managed to collect a lot—3/4 of my total amount of clothes, approximately.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked, looking at me. "Pretty good…I mean, thanks to Kendall, I kinda forgot the pain for a moment there."

Carlos and James turned around, snickering to themselves. I glared, but I quickly quit when I began to hurt. Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall would make a pretty good nurse," he smirked.

"And _you _would make a pretty good doctor," I jumped in, before Kendall could say something to show off his annoyance. "Have you ever though about going into the medical field?"

All four of the guys looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. Again, I was lost.

"That was his plan before he wanted to do the Big Time," James quickly explained, after a while. "He was studying to become a doctor…but as we all know, things can change in an instant. So, we came to LA to go Big Time."

Logan shrugged. "True…it happened with BTR, definitely. We decided to go back to being regular, ordinary people, after a couple years, and all that happened in an instant. I still don't know if I _really _would like to become a doctor or not…but when things like what happened tonight, happen, it's nice to know a few things."

I smiled hugely at Logan. Surely, he knew how wise he was being about that. If he didn't know, he should be told.

"I really respect that, Logan. Really. And you're right about the whole following-your-dreams thing. A while ago, my dream was to become a piano player…and I gave that up—for now, at least. Maybe someday in the future, if a time comes for me to play again, it will definitely be great to already know how to play a little."

"A _little_?" Kendall laughed, quietly. "Ally, I am seriously surprised that you aren't famous _already_. The way you played for us…it was insane, how amazing you are."

I placed my head back on the pillow, blushing a little. No guy had ever made me blush so much in one day the way Kendall did.

"Hey, you know what would be _really_ amazing?" James asked, suddenly. "If we could all get to bed." All of us nodded in agreement. "Are you gonna be ok for the night, Ally?" Logan asked, looking at me again. "I'll take care of her," Kendall answered before I could. I looked at him in disapproval. "Kendall…you need your sleep. You have classes tomorrow."

"Screw classes," Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm staying with you. End of discussion." I opened my mouth to argue, but no words came out. Honestly, I wouldn't _mind_ having Kendall with me. I knew that that was very selfish of me, but I really couldn't help my thoughts.

"Good girl," Kendall smirked, looking quite smug. The others shrugged it off, and each one yawned, one after the other. I received a "Goodnight, Ally" from all of them, before they disappeared off into the room.

Kendall stood up to switch off the overhead light, and the room was only lit, now, by the light of the bright fire. God, Kendall looked _so_ sexy right now.

"Now it's bedtime," he smiled at me. I shook my head, frowning. "I change my mind. I'm not sleepy anymore." Kendall shot me a look. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm NOT!"

Kendall groaned quietly, and sat down beside me. "What can I do to make you get sleepy?" I just smiled at him.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"Sing to me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, again. My smile widened. "Sing me to sleep? I hear you're really good at that. Remember…? You used to sing to your sister all the time, when she couldn't sleep. The guys told me."

Kendall closed his eyes, and his lips spread into a smile, as he let out a deep sigh. "Alright. What do you want me to sing?" I smirked. "Make something up."

"You have to make everything complicated, don't you?" he asked, rolling his eyes playfully. I giggled at his slight annoyance with me, and for a moment, he looked very thoughtful. Probably thinking up words to sing to me.

"Alright, lay back." I did as I was told, and his gorgeous smile came back. I almost fainted when he began to sing with his breath-taking voice:

_My heart…_

_It stops each time I see you,_

_Your smile…_

_There's nothing it could compare to._

_My knees…_

_They're weak each time you touch my skin,_

_Your life…_

_It's with mine now if you let me in._

_Your eyes…_

_Should be closed by the end of this song,_

_Because…_

_Before you know it, morning will have come along._

_Oh my god, _I kept saying in my mind. That was so beautiful. Except, the last parts of the song made me giggle. "The last verses didn't really fit with the rest of the song, don't you think?"

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "That's what you get for making me write a lullaby for you on the spot. Goodnight, Ally."

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, but yawned. "Goodnight, Kendall."

He moved a comfy armchair over close to me, and got comfortable in it while I slowly closed my eyes. _I love you_, I thought to myself, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, again, the lyrics printed above are all mine xD Anyway, tell me what you guys think? 3<strong>


	54. Chapter 54 Kendall

(54)Kendall

_~Flashback~_

"_Kendall, this is so beautiful," Ally complimented, looking back at the gorgeous waterfall, several yards away from us._

_We were in a beautiful meadow of some sort—a special place that my mother used to take Katie and I when Dad was still with us. Ally and I were here alone, because I simply _had _to show her this place. I hadn't loved anyone this much since Jo, and I felt like this was so right._

"_Not as beautiful as you," I replied, cheesily, watching her face intently. Aly lifted up her head and laughed. It was a genuine, happy-to-be-here kind of laugh. "Kendall, can you be any more cheesy? Just kidding. I am flattered…thank you—for everything."_

_My hands floated to her waist, and I began to lean my face toward hers, because the moment was absolutely perfect. I loved her more than anything or anyone in the whole world._

_She began to lean towards me, as well, when suddenly and naturally, the moment was interrupted by a horrifyingly-familiar voice.. "Ally? What are you doing?"_

_Both of us turned around to see the last person we could ever expect to see. "Levi?" Ally asked, in complete surprise._

"_Ally," his deep voice repeated, and he began to rush toward us with a huge, goofy grin on his face. "You didn't think I was gone for good, did you?"_

_Ally giggled her one-of-a-kind, adorable giggle, and spread her arms out to embrace her old best friend. I just stood there in shock, not sure what to think or say._

"_Of course not!" she said, finally replying to his earlier question. "I always knew you'd come back. Being with Kendall sometimes made it hard to keep believing…but I did it."_

"_That's my girl," Levi beamed, looking disgustingly smug. He held Ally closely to his chest, and since she was turned away from me, and I could see his face, he mouthed at me darkly, "I win."_

_I just stared at them in agony. What the hell had just happened?_

_But right as I thought that things couldn't get any worse…they did. Levi dipped Ally's body back, in the traditional position, and just as their lips touched, I let out the loudest yell that I could forge on such short notice. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"KENDALL!" a voice yelled over the ridiculously loud volume in my voice. My eyes darted open, and my head shot up from its rest on the back of the armchair I had used as my bed-thing for the night.

As soon as my head was up, I realized just how much my neck ached. Sleeping in the same position the way I had for long periods of time was _not_ good for my neck. I instinctively began to rub it as I focused my eyes straight in front of me.

Ally was sitting up; only her legs were covered by the long blanket I had given her. It was quite bright in the room, and I squinted when the daylight coming in through the window covered by curtains blinded me, temporarily. Where had the nighttime come? How was it possible that it was morning, already?  
>"Kendall," Ally spoke again, her voice containing a worried-edge to it. "Are you alright?" I took a few deep breaths to slow down my hear, and scratched my extremely sweaty head.<p>

"I'm fine," I finally squeaked out. "Just a bad dream." Ally nodded, understandingly. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

At that instant, Mom's head randomly popped into view, from behind the wall in the hall. "Is everything ok?" she asked. "I heard yelling…again."

I inhaled and then exhaled, deeply. This was really beginning to get me worked up, even if everyone was worrying about me. "I'm _fine_," I spat out. "Again…it was just a bad dream."

And, naturally…James, Carlos, and Logan all jogged into the room. Groaning, I looked at the ceiling then back at them. "I'm FINE!" _Hmm. That really didn't make me sound fine, did it?_

The guys all looked taken aback. "Ok…_sorry,_" James said, sounding really defensive. "We just came in here to tell you guys about the snow, but ok…"

Ally let out a huge gasp. "Snow? What snow?"

Logan's lips formed an immediate, happy smile, before he took a few strides across the living room to open the blinds. All of us gasped together in unison when we saw it.

Huge, thick blankets of frosty snow draped over _everything_. Of course, from out window, we could only have a view of the pool and everything belonging to the hotel, but even with that, the scene was breath-taking. Homesickness swarmed over me, and I sighed as I remembered Minnesota; the place in which I had grown _up _in snow.

"Oh my god; you're right!" Ally squealed, tearing the covers off of herself. She raced to the window and stared out the window with huge interest.

I wanted to protest at her large quantity of sudden movement all at one time like that, but the words didn't come out, and all I could do was smile as I watched her.

"Why are you so excited?" Carlos asked, which was completely out of character for him. "It's snow."

Ally turned around to look at him. "It may be 'just snow' to you guys. But…it really isn't, for me. I have lived in LA my whole life, and have _never_ seen actual, real snow."

Everyone, including me, was very surprised. Ally was sixteen, and had never seen _snow_? That was somehow hard to process.

"I need to go out there," she suddenly blurted out. "Let me get my boots." She reached down to grab the pair of polka-dot boots sitting beside her other bags of luggage.

"Ally…you can't go out there," I protested. "You're hurt, remember?" Ally sighed and put her hands on her hips. "It's ok, Kendall. I have a few cuts and bruises, _not _broken ribs. I can do this. And besides, I am feeling loads better, today."

I just shrugged, wanting to argue, but couldn't. It would be pointless. When Ally was determined like this, it was impossible to change her mind.

Ah well. I had bigger fish to fry than trying to convince Ally to stay inside. Besides, if she was feeling better, than it couldn't hurt anything. I was kinda preoccupied, though, from my dream. What the heck was that about?

So, as I pondered it, I barely even noticed everyone else slipping on their winter clothes, around me. Actually, I probably _wouldn't _have noticed if Ally didn't say something.

"Aren't you coming too, Kendall?" she asked hopefully, and I just smiled as I joined her in getting ready to go out and witness her first-ever experience in the snow.


	55. Chapter 55 Ally

(55)Ally

Was this day for _real_?

I mean, seriously. I was legit on my way down to the lobby with the guys…and we were about to see _real _snow. I had seriously been waiting all my life for this day to come. The day that I could actually _touch _it. Real, freezing, wonderful snow!

Was I being childish about this? If I was, I didn't care _at all_. I never had the chance when I was little to ever be 'childish' about something like this…so I guess my excuse was, now was my chance to be?

I was the one leading the five of us to the elevator, surprisingly. I mean, I _never _played the Leader-role in groups…even for things like this. Just that there probably made it obvious that I was sincerely excited for this.

I charged into the elevator as soon as a few teens exited it, and I turned around to watch my slow-poke friends making their way inside in their own sweet time.

"Come _on _guys!" I exclaimed, excitedly, and instantly, as soon as the last one of us—Kendall—stepped inside, I pushed the button leading down to the lobby. I literally could _not _stand still.

James chuckled at my shakiness, and Logan soon followed his example. "I-is that medicine you gave me _supposed_ to make me j-jittery?" I asked, gripping the metal handle-bars tightly. "Of course, a lot of this could be excitement for the snow…it's hard to tell!"

Logan smiled. "Well, yes, you did have a bunch of pain-killers…so yeah, a lot of the excitement could be from that, I guess."

I nodded once, as soon as he confirmed my theory, but I casually glanced over at a very thoughtful-looking Kendall.

"Hey, are you a-alright?" I asked him quietly, as the doors opened, and Carlos led the way out this time. Kendall didn't seem to hear me, and I stared at his face as we walked out of the elevator before the doors closed. "Kendall?"

He looked up, this time, and cleared his throat. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm just a little, uh, preoccupied." I nodded slowly, chewing on my lip. "So I've noticed. Are you ok?"

Kendall nodded, looking right in my eyes, and a gorgeous smile appeared on his face, dazzling me. "Of course. Now come on. Let's go see _real _snow," he smirked, adding the last part teasingly.

I laughed, excitement taking over me, again. "Yeah! Oh my gosh; I haven't been this excited for something since…" I began, and he watched me, waiting for me to continue. I just smiled. "I can't even remember. Come on; I can't even see the others anymore."

Kendall jumped in front of me. "WAIT! Here, you need the full affect." He stopped me from moving, walked behind me, and covered my eyes with his hands. "Kendall!" I giggled, and he laughed at my reaction. "Shh, don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall."

I smiled at his words and nodded. "Well, then…lead me on, I guess!" He laughed once more, then slowly began to walk me forward.

"Where have you guys b—what are you doing?" I heard Carlos' voice speak suddenly, and I guessed we were getting close. "I am making this even more fun for her," Kendall explained quickly, and I smiled all the bigger. He was so sweet…it was hard to believe that he was real.

"Are we there yet?" I whispered, stretching my arms out in front of me to see if I could touch anything. A strong arm pushed mine down, but I couldn't tell whose it was. "Almost," Kendall whispered quietly in my ear, and I could hardly contain my excitement. It was almost impossible to hold it all inside.

"Alright, Ally…ready?" James' voice greeted me, and I beamed; my eyes _still_ covered by Kendall's hands. "Absolutely!" I answered, and at last, Kendall released me. My eyes squinted at the rush of light, but they got wide again when I saw it once again—_real _snow! And it was all right in front of me!

One thing I had temporarily forgotten was that snow was _cold_, and it only comes when the weather was cold enough. So, as I burst through the doors of the Palm Woods, a wave of freezing air greeted my lightly-layered self. I say that, because I legit only had on my old brown coat, my black gloves, and a pair of jeans.

I didn't care about the cold though. I was here. In the snow. At last.

The first thing I did was what I had dreamed about doing for as long as I could remember. I stretched my arms out, turned to face the guys, and let myself fall backwards.

_Ooooh….ouch. _That was another thing I had forgotten. The ground was nice and cushioned thanks to the snow…but I had forgotten that I was trying to recover from…yesterday. So, as soon as I hit the ground, I let out a single "OUCH!"

"Are you ok?" Kendall immediately asked, but I just burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I finally replied, as soon as I stopped laughing like an idiot. "Hey, could you help me up?" I stretched out my arm toward him.

Kendall nodded, but as soon as he grabbed onto my hand, I yanked him down onto the ground beside me. Wild rounds of laughter and cheering erupted from James, Logan, and Carlos. "Oh, God, that was _priceless_," James praised. "Nice one, Al."

Kendall lifted his head up, but when a mischievous smiled crept up on his lips, I _knew _I was gonna get it. "Why, you little…!" He grabbed a handful of snow in his now-gloved hands, and he showered me in it.

"OHH!" Carlos cheered, louder than I had ever heard him yell. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" And that was when all chaos broke loose.

Fortunately, I got the hang of creating the balls easily, and that sure came in handy for when I was chucking them nonstop at all of the guys. We all got our equal amounts of shots at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" A loud voice suddenly bellowed, above the large amount of noise we were making. All five of us held out snowballs in mid-air as we turned around to see an angry man wearing a business suit, glowering at us. "Bitters", was what his name tag read, and I automatically presumed that he was the grumpy manager of the Palm Woods, that the guys had told me all about.

Bitters' coat had sprinkles of snow on the front, and I guessed that he had been hit by one of our flying snowballs. "You are acting like _five_ year-olds!" He glared. "And, you are scaring away my business! Don't you have anything better to do than to make my life even more miserable? Just this once?"

We all looked at each other, and suddenly, Carlos shrugged, shouting, "NO!" Then, the five of us silently agreed on a peaceful treaty between us…until we got rid of the _big _enemy, whom was standing before us.

"FIRE!" Logan shouted, and all of us began to chuck each snowball directly at Mr. Bitters as quickly as we possibly could.

"AHHHH!" He yelled, as we pummeled him with snow. "Enjoy the snow while you can; it's supposed to rain tomorrow!" He added, before making a quick retreat into the safe, warm hotel.

When he was out of sight, we all cheered victoriously. "We win—again!" James shouted, louder than how we were cheering.

But, even that time was cut short, when Carlos began to restart the attacking by throwing a single ball at James. We all went back to the fight we had been having before, and all I could think was, _Best snow day, EVER._


	56. Chapter 56 Ally

(56)Ally

I don't even know how long we were outside, playing in that snow, but I had a feeling that it had been much over two hours.

I felt like I couldn't _ever _get tired of the snow. I had longed for this day to come, my whole life. I probably would have been out here the whole _day_, if I could have, but my head was already beginning to hurt again.

I was sure Kendall had noticed my pain; I would be surprised if he _hadn't_. I obviously had to stop chucking snowballs at this point, and my gloved-hand reached up to clutch my bandaged forehead, instinctively.

"Ally…are you alright?" Kendall asked worriedly, dropping the snow in his hands. I grimaced, but nodded slowly. "Yeah…I just…hurt a little. It's no big deal, though."

Kendall muttered an unsatisfied response under his breath, and I couldn't tell what he said, but I was sure it was something close to "yeah, right". He stepped forward, and with a few swift motions, he lifted me off of my feet and gently laid me in his arms.

"Kendall, this _really _isn't necessary," I whispered to him, though, honestly, I really didn't mind it.

He completely ignored me, and began to walk me toward the entrance of the Palm Woods, easily. James, Logan, and Carlos looked after us. "Hey…what's going on?" Logan called, behind us.

"It's fine; everything's fine," Kendall replied, not stopping. "I'm just taking Ally back to the room to give her some more Tylenol, and then put her to bed."

The guys didn't say anything, and since I couldn't see them from the position I was in, in Kendall's arms, I figured that they just decided to let Kendall do his thing.

"Kendall, I am perfectly capable of walking," I argued more, after he walked into the Palm Woods, still holding me. He stuck his tongue out playfully at me. "Don't ruin my fun."

I laughed, once. "Your _fun_?" He didn't look at me, but as he walked into the elevator, I saw a smirk creep up on his face. _He sure loves teasing me, doesn't he?_

When we finally made it to the apartment, Kendall gently set me down onto

the orange couch in a comfortable position. He smiled at me. "I'll be right

back. I'll get that Tylenol for you." I quickly let out a "thank you" before he rushed to the bathroom.

You could call me a creeper; just by the way I was watching him. I couldn't help it. Familiar questions repeated themselves in my head. _Why does he have to be so sweet and amazing? And don't even get me started about his face…_

Too late. I was already admiring every little part of him…again. The length, style, and color of his beautiful blond hair…his perfect square chin…his extremely defined dimples that showed each time he smiled…his generally-flawless face…and his _eyes_. I had mentioned this so many times, but man…they were so unique, and unbelievably gorgeous. The way the impeccable shade of green combined perfectly with the hazel…it was almost all-too-beautiful to imagine again and again.

I didn't even realize that Kendall was returning to me with the pain medicine; I was so drawn to his face. I must have had a pretty odd expression on my face, because as Kendall approached me, he smirked before saying, "What's that look for?"

I swallowed, as my eyes' gaze did not leave his. This was _it._ I _had _to clear everything up between us. I needed facts about us, not _hopes_.

"Kendall…can we talk about…something really important?" He raised one of his eyebrows. "Something important? Of course. Shoot." I licked my dry lips before continuing. My heart was pounding so hard, right now.

"About…us."

Kendall stared at my face. "Us?" he echoed, and I swallowed again, and nodded. He looked very thoughtful. "Sure. Like what?"

"What are we?" I heard myself say. "Are we together…not together? Friends or _more _than friends?"

Kendall smiled slightly. "Well, I'm pretty sure that 'just friends' don't go around kissing each other…" I giggled. "What do you want me to be? I mean, do you want me? As your girlfriend?"

"This may come across slightly cheesy," began a chuckling-Kendall, "but does this answer your question?" He leaned towards me with speed, and he kissed my lips very sweetly, and full of passion.

As soon as his lips touched mine, the earlier pain I had experienced, and the reason I was up her with Kendall in the first place, evaporated. It was almost like Kendall's kisses were a filter of some sort…getting rid of all bad things that came to me. And I _liked _that.

I kissed him back, slowly, my arms already wrapping around his neck. As he kissed me more, he managed to lean my head onto one of the couch pillows so that I was it was a more comfortable position for me. I could taste his sweet breath on my lips.

All I could think as this went on, was, I was so genuinely glad that we were alone…for once. I mean, sure were alone last _night_, but we had obviously been interrupted. Right now was absolutely _perfect_. There was no one around to walk in on us this time…

Or was there?

All of my dreamy thoughts evaporated when the front door swung open with force, revealing three all-too-familiar boys, walking in.

"Oh, come ON!" Carlos groaned at the sight of us, causing Kendall's and my lips to break apart. Kendall's head shot up to glare at them. "I just _knew _that there was more than just Ally's pains going on up here!" James laughed, happily.

"Then why the hell did you come up here to ruin it?" Kendall glared, muttering his words with a frustrated edge to his voice.

"Because it's fun," he replied, almost instantly, and with that, Kendall and I began to chuck pillows at him as hard as we could, until we ran out.

_Ok, maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought. _I now knew that Kendall and I were together, officially…and I wasn't even angry at James for ruining Kendall's and my moment. Once it happens a numerous amount of times…let's just say that you kinda get used to it.


	57. Chapter 57 Kendall

(57)Kendall

I had good news and bad news to admit to myself.

The good news was, as the next few days went by, Ally's scratches, bruises, etc. were healing, and she stayed at our apartment as she healed. After the first night, we had explained to Mom about what had happened with Ally and her father…and Mom had totally seemed to understand. She made the living room into like a mini-guestroom for Ally, and it was obvious Ally felt comfortable here.

The bad news was, the dream I had had a few nights before, came back to haunt me _all the time_. I don't know what there was about it that made me worry about it so much…I mean, it was just a nightmare, right? There was _no _possible way that it could ever become reality.  
>Still…it went on bugging me. It got so bad, that a week after Ally had moved in with us(for the time being, according to Mom), I began to feel like Levi was watching us. Maybe I was paranoid…but still, the feeling was freaking me out, immensely.<p>

I knew that Ally knew that something was up. I wasn't really being as…social, as I had been, and even at her slightest touches, I would jump a mile.

"Kendall, are you alright?" she asked me one of the days that I was being especially jumpy. "I'm fine," I assured her. "I don't know why you'd think anything different than that."

Ally shot me a look. "You aren't acting like your usual outgoing self…actually, you've been kinda quiet, lately." I shook my head. "Don't worry, Sweety. I'm fine, really."

…After that, she pretty much forgot about it. Or, well, at least, she didn't mention anything about it again. I tried perking up a little, and that helped a little, I think.

Now, it was two months after Ally had moved in—er, "temporarily", to use Mom's word. But, I think we all considered her a part of this family, now. I know _I _had since the day I had met her.

"We should celebrate!" Ally suggested, as soon as I had entered the living room first thing, this morning. I smiled, knowing exactly why she wanted to celebrate. "Happy Two-Monthiversary," I chuckled, walking toward her with my arms open.

Ally giggled and joined me in a hug before looking directly in my eyes. She relaxed her arms on my shoulders. "I have lived her for to months, and wow; I still haven't gotten tired of looking into those same old eyes, every single day," she teased.

I shot her a playfully-annoyed look, but she just laughed. "I'm just kidding, Kendall. I could never get tired of them. _Ever_." As I stared back into her own beautiful eyes, I knew she was telling me the truth…I could feel it. I had to tell her something to let her know that my feelings for her were very much alike the ones she had for me.

"And I will never tire of staring at your beautiful face, everyday," I whispered quietly, and her eyes immediately seemed to water. "Oh, Kendall," she whispered back, before pressing her lips to mine.

The kiss, as sweet as it was, didn't last long, though, unfortunately, for fear of someone interrupting us…again. I smiled at Ally instead, a second later. "I have an idea on where to go, today. To celebrate."

She beamed. "Really? Where?"

I just smirked. "That's the best part—it's a secret." Her brightened face suddenly changed to an adorable frown. "Whaaaa?" she asked, in disappointment.

I laughed. "No hints, either. All I'm saying is, you will really, really like this place." She smiled, ever-so-slightly. "Have I been there before?"

I tickled her side, playfully. "I said _no hints!_" I replied, and she laughed, trying to push my hands away. "Fine; fine! Just tell me when we're leaving, and what to bring."

I smiled, widely. "Good girl. I was thinking that we'd leave in an hour…and I suggest that you bring an extra set of close. For just in case." I winked at the end of my instructions.

She laughed once. "Alright." I kissed her once more, quickly, before exiting the living room, and went back into my room.

All three of the guys were already in there, just doing their usual hanging out—James was fixing his hair, naturally…Logan was reading some uninteresting-looking book, and Carlos was…um, well…I didn't really know what he was doing. He was going through clothes in his drawer, and tossing them everywhere…and I didn't even dare ask.

The three of them all looked up at me once I entered. "What up, bud?" Carlos questioned innocently, as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. I smiled sideways at him. "Getting a few things for a date, is all."

"Ooh," the three guys applauded, equally interested. "Where are you taking her this time?" Logan asked. I walked over to my dresser to find myself my own extra pair of clothes. "Don't tell anyone…but I'm taking her to that place Mom used to take Katie and me…to that meadow-thing."

"Does she know?" James looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "That I'm taking her there? Nooo! I'm gonna leave it a surprise. I packed a picnic lunch last night."

"It's a great idea, man," Logan said, nodding his approval, before turning back to his book. "She'll love it there."

"Thanks," I smiled, shutting the drawer shut. I picked up my set of clothes and stuffed them into one of my smaller bags. "That's what I was hoping."

_At least _one _good thing came out of that nightmare I had the other night, _I thought, smiling. _I got an incredible idea for Ally's and my date-spot, tonight._


	58. Chapter 58 Ally

(58)Ally

"Come on, Kendall. Where are we going?" I whined, impatiently. We had only been driving for approximately a little over five minutes, and I just couldn't wait to see where we were going.

I stared at my boyfriend—God, I loved saying that—and watched a smug smile appear on his lips, though no words escaped them.

When I didn't get the response I was looking for, I crossed my arms and pouted. I didn't usually react to situations like this that way…but, who cared?

"I told you it was a surprise," Kendall finally said, as we drove on. "And I also told you that there would be absolutely no hints." I turned back to look at him, but still no expression changed on his face. "But, I don't wanna wait," I argued pathetically.

Kendall let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, Sweety. Only another minute or two until we get there; I promise." I sighed, calmer now, and turned my head to glance out the window.

It was funny; as I had mentioned so many times before, I had lived in LA my whole life…yet the road that Kendall had turned us onto did not look familiar to me at all. I was even _more _curious as to where we were going, now. Did _Kendall_ even know where we were going?

I decided not to ask him that. At least, not yet. First, I would see if he kept his promise about being at our destination in a minute. If there still was nothing, I was _definitely _going to pile him with questions.

But, to both my relief and dismay, we had stopped the car. We were parked in a very grassy area, shaded well by some surrounding trees. This area was small, yet just right for a car. Perfect, even.

I didn't even say anything as Kendall unbuckled himself and looked me, waiting for my reaction. "We are going right through there," he said, pointing at an opening through the woodsy area fairly close to us. It was impossible to tell what was through the trail, but Kendall obviously seemed to know what was going on…so I decided to trust him on this one.

Simply shrugging, I unbuckled myself, and hopped out of the car. "WAIT!" Kendall shouted from the other side of the car, and I whipped my head around to look at him through the windows. "What?"

Kendall made a spinning motion with his finger. "Turn around, and close your eyes, please. Promise you won't look." I stared at him as if he were nuts. "What?" I asked again, in confusion.

"Just do it, please? Promise," he said, not making my confusion any better. Worse, actually. I let out a deep sigh, though, and closed my eyes. "Alright."

A moment later, I felt hands cover my already-shut eyes, and we began to walk. Memories of the snow-day at the Palm Woods flooded my brain, and it brought a smile to my face. "Where are we going?" I asked, though I wasn't really expecting a direct answer from him.

"Shh, no talking. Just walk," Kendall whispered, and I giggled when it was silent again, except for the melodious sounds of birds in the trees, and our quiet pit-patter of footsteps on the gravel under our feet.

I _loved _this. Not being blind, I mean…but the woods. The outdoors. _Nature._ Every part of it was beautiful in ever single way.

We walked for a few moments longer, before at last, Kendall leaned his face so close to the side of my head, I could feel his lips touch my ear, ever so slightly. "Open your eyes, now."

He removed his hands, and my eyes squinted from the brightness. If I didn't know better, I would never have guessed that it was spring, now. Seriously, the sun was so hot and bright…it was unbelievable.

But that was not the only thing I noticed, obviously. I was standing in the most beautiful place ever. Had I died? Because _this _was exactly how I pictured heaven to look.

In front of me was the biggest meadow I had ever seen. Lining it were too many trees to count. Tiny daises lay scattered in random patches all over the field, and somehow, my nose detected an extremely beautiful, sweet-smelling, lily fragrance, but I had no idea where it came from.

And, as if the beautiful meadow alone wasn't enough, a few yards away, there was a huge, clear waterfall nearby. It was the biggest and most impressive one I had ever seen, definitely, but I guess that that wasn't saying much, because I hadn't seen many real waterfalls in my lifetime…but who cared? This was so beautiful, all I could do was stare at it.

But the one thing that made my life complete, now, was Kendall. I was standing here, in a place almost too beautiful for my eyes, with Kendal—and _guy _too beautiful for my eyes. And I was able to say that he was _mine._ The feeling overwhelmed me.

"Well?" he asked, breaking the long silence. "What do you think?"

I turned to look at him with huge eyes. "I. Love. It. Here." Kendall beamed greatly, as I spoke my enthusiasm. "You do?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course! Why wouldn't I love it?"

I didn't even wait for him to answer; I was already kicking off my shoes, grinning hugely as I did so. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked aloud.

Kendall raised an eyebrow questionably, and I instantly began to prance around the meadow like a little kid. It felt like summer…though I knew very well that it wasn't. Spring had come pretty recently ago, but it didn't even feel like _spring_. I loved this feeling.

Kendall noticed my hyperness/happiness, and he laughed hard at me. As I ran around, I made my way back to him and grabbed his hands. "Come _onnn_, Kendall!" I squealed, and he immediately obliged. Together, we danced around the only slightly-damp grass, and felt the sun's warmth blanket us.

Just looking in Kendall's eyes as we danced, it was _obvious_ that he was the happiest guy in the world right now. His unique green-hazel eyes looked even more defined in the sun, and his lips spread; his perfect white teeth showing now. I think I now understood how Bella felt when she saw Edward, all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so for anyone who doesn't know who "Bella and Edward" are, they are the two main characters in Twilight" xD Hehe, just clearing that up.<strong> **Anyway, Chapter 58 is DONE, yo! Thank you to all of my loyal readers; you guys are the best EVER. Don't worry, Kendally isn't over yet ;) More romance on the way, no worries! hehe. Reviews are welcomed HUGELY, so leave one if you happen to read my "little" story xD Love you all3**


	59. Chapter 59 Kendall

(59)Kendall

"What are you doing, Kendall?" Ally whispered to me, about an hour after our frolicking-session. We were now sitting in the grass; our bodies facing toward one of the largest patches of daisies.

In my fingers, I was twisting and sliding the daisy stems together, and I had been doing so for a long time. It apparently was just now that Ally had noticed.

Without answering her with words, I finished tying the ends together, and I lifted my art up to place the flowery crown on her head. The daisies were absolutely stunning with the color of her bright red hair.

Since we were on the topic of her hair, for the time being…(I'm sorry; I just feel like going on about it…)

She usually straightened her hair, but today, she had left it wavy. She was absolutely beautiful with straight hair, of course, but when it was wavy like that…my breath was taken completely away from me. And it wasn't from the constant breeze blowing by us.

"A daisy chain!" Ally exclaimed with delight, as she gently reached up to touch one of the tiny flowers. "Where did you learn to make these, Kendall?"

I smiled, genuinely glad that she loved it. "My mom taught me when I was little. I guess I just never forgot how to make them." Ally stared at me for a moment, and then said, "I don't know how to make these, and I have always wanted to…will _you_ teach me?"

All I did was smile at her, before picking up a daisy. "Alright, watch carefully." As I began to cut open the stem slightly, I felt her gaze on my face, and I shot her a teasing look. "Not me! My hands!"

Ally laughed, quietly, but still, her eyes didn't leave mine. Even _I _wasn't paying attention to my work anymore. My eyes were already busy, watching hers. Words could not even begin to describe how much I was in love with this girl. Wait, no, scratch that—I _loved_ her. And I had to tell her. _Now_.

"I love you," I heard myself whisper, and my throat tightened slightly as I realized my words. Her blue eyes got suddenly wide for a moment there, and a puzzled look swept over her face. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear you. What?" I swallowed wanting desperately to be more confident. "I…I love you, Ally."

Her face was straight for a moment, but almost instantly after, her lips formed a smile. "You do?"

I didn't know why she didn't know, but it didn't matter. Right here, right now, was the best moment of my life. "Yes," I replied, almost inaudibly; my voice was cracking.

Ally's face was absolutely bright in every way, and it was obvious that she didn't know how beautiful that made her.

"I love you too," she finally admitted, and I, myself, beamed. Instead of replying, I leaned over her, on my hands and knees, until she was lying on her back, and her head was parallel to mine. She giggled silently, before I smilingly pressed my lips to hers.

The best part about kissing her right now, was knowing that we couldn't be interrupted. We were out here, all on our own, away from _everyone_.

There was something about this kiss that was definitely different from all the other ones. Don't get me wrong; each kiss we shared was far more than heaven to me…but man, the feeling right now was…unexplainable. All I could say was, I was _completely_ and irrevocably in love with this girl.

At this point, my lips were attacking hers with all I had, and her were responding with just as much force. I didn't even have to wonder if she loved me anywhere near the amount that I loved _her_.

"Ally?" a voice suddenly broke through our…session, and the two of us broke apart. _What the hell?_

_No. No. This couldn't be real life_. My heart absolutely shattered when I saw where the voice had come from. I _had _to be dreaming. How else was it possible for him to find us?

"Levi?" Ally asked in complete disbelief, and she began to scramble to her feet.

To my every bit of disgust, it was indeed, Levi. He was walking toward us, from the clearing in which we had entered the meadow from. Only one question was in my head, at this time. _What is he doing back in L.A._?

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize that this took so long to get up...I have been majorly busy, and haven't had time to type it up. But now I have :D Hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for waiting patiently! <strong>


	60. Chapter 60 Ally

(60)Ally

"What are you doing here, Levi?" I asked aloud, as I stood up, completely. I couldn't believe that my best friend was standing right there in front of me.

"Come here, you!" he laughed, not answering my question. I couldn't help but rush toward him, giggling like a little girl. In seconds, I was hugging him tightly to me. Even I had to admit, it was amazing to see him again.

"Oh, Ally," he whispered into my ear. "I have missed you _so _much." I leaned away to look up at him. "I have missed you, too."

We were interrupted, suddenly, by a voice behind us, that could only belong to my boyfriend. "But what are you doing here?" Kendall asked; his tone unchanging. Geez, I had almost forgotten that he was even here!

Levi looked up to catch a quick view of Kendall. "Ah…Kendall, right?" Kendall nodded once, and blinked. There was a slight pause before Levi actually answered his question. "I am….visiting."

I beamed at his words, and he smiled back at me. "Ally…I just…_really_ missed you. Seriously. This was the soonest chance I had to get back to LA."

I nodded. "It's fine. I have really missed you too, Levi. Phone calls really don't suffice, sometimes." Levi let out a deep sigh. "Nope. They really don't."

He kept his gaze on me, and I casually glanced over at Kendall, whom was busy, himself, watching Levi. This was some weird, awkward kind-of triangle, that was kinda uncomfortable to be a part of.

"Can I talk to you?" Levi asked, after another moment of awkward silence had passed us by. I laughed. "You already are," I said nervously. "Yeah, but, um…" Levi looked at Kendall, then back to me. "P-privately."

I looked back at Kendall to catch his reaction, and he shrugged, as if to say "go ahead". I sighed before turning back to Levi. "Sure."

He led me several yards away, for it to be impossible for anyone but us to hear each other. He turned to look at me…again.

"I want to go straight-out and say this," Levi began, biting on his lip. "I want to move back to LA, Ally."

I felt my whole face get incredibly bright. "You are?"

Levi nodded, chuckling. "Yeah…and I have, since I left." I nodded, too. "But, I thought you were liking that girl you met in New York…Casey, right?"

Levi looked away, letting out a long blow of air. "Alright…honesty time. There was no Casey." …I was absolutely speechless. Why the heck would he lie about something like that?

I stood there, waiting for an explanation from my best friend. It came along a little longer time than I preferred, but at least it came.

"I never stopped feeling this way about you," he began, sighing. My cheeks got unbearably hot, and I wished with all my might that I wasn't here, in this position with him right now.

"I made that Casey-person up to see if it would make you jealous," he continued, and I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Stop. Just…don't, Levi."

His eyes stared me down, sadly. _Why _did he have to do that? He looked so sweet and innocent when he watched me with those blue eyes of his…of course, between his eyes and Kendall, there was definitely no comparison as to whose were better, but that didn't stop Levi's from having their own special, unique beauty about them.

"I love Kendall more than anything," I said, loudly. "I don't love _you _like that. All we can ever be is best friends, Levi. Please…can't you just accept that?"

Levi looked away at last; his face looking awfully thoughtful. "I can't…Ally…it is not possible for me to accept you as _just_ a friend. Every damn minute I was away from you…it was hell. I missed you every single second. Do you know how hard it was for me to get through each day? Each one felt like a freaking year!"

Tears stung my eyes, as he released this information to me. I didn't want Levi to hurt like that…it wasn't right. It hurt me that it hurt him.

"Levi…we aren't meant for each other…" I began, glancing in the direction of the one I _knew _I was destined to be with. "_He _is for me. I feel it right here in my heart. I know that right now, you believe that _I _am the one for _you_, but if you really dug into your heart, you would discover that it isn't real."

Levi didn't even stop the tears that were forming in his own eyes. My heart gained a small crack in it, just by the agonizing sight of my best friend tearing apart. I knew that what I felt was _microscopic_ compared to what he felt at this moment.

"There is a girl out there who is definitely made for you, Levi," I began to conclude; my voice cracking. "But I'm…I'm just not her."

Levi stared right in my eyes, and I could see that they were full of agony. "Let me do this one last time, then," he whispered, before he pressed his hard, forceful lips to mine.

"LEVI!" I shouted, pushing him away from me, moments after I realized what had actually happened. "You can't just do that!" My thoughts were all of Kendall, now, as I turned to get a look at his reaction, but to my absolute horror, he was nowhere in sight.


	61. Chapter 61 Kendall

(61)Kendall

Was I really in this position, again?

Was I actually running away, directly after watching Ally and Levi kiss—_again_?

I couldn't believe that I was going through this again. I thought that I could finally trust Ally, fully, and not have to worry about her being with another guy. I obviously was wrong.

What did Levi have that I _didn't_? What was it about him that she found so…appealing? Well, he wasn't _bad-_looking…and she _had_ known him years before I came along…but was that reason enough to totally betray me, like she did?

There was still a question left unanswered, and that was, how the hell had Levi _found _us? I mean, the meadow, of all places! It was heck enough just trying to _find_ this place again. It just didn't click with me, right.

I reached my car, and hopped inside. I was about to start the car, when I realized that I had been the one that had brought Ally here. Therefore, I was responsible for returning her home, safely.

My eyes drifted to a very out-of-place, too-fancy sportscar parked close to my ordinary car. I assumed—no, scratch that—I _knew_ that that was Levi's way of getting here…and wouldn't it just be a shame if he somehow got stuck here, because his car was out of order? Horrid thoughts began to form in my mind. Ideas on how to put his car out of use.

But God, no…even _I _couldn't be that cruel. I knew that I was upset about Levi coming and taking Ally away…but that was no reason to do something like total his car. Nope. That would be completely horrible and out of character, for me.

_Eh, he can just drive Ally back_, I silently decided. I was too upset right now to see either of them, and the sooner I left this place, the better. Why had I even decided to come here? I had had a bad dream about this, hadn't I?

I turned the keys in the slot, igniting the engine. But not two seconds after I had performed that action, I heard a voice screaming out my name from the outside. "KENDALL! WAIT!"

I didn't have to glance out the window to know who it was, and I didn't. I kept my eyes focused on the steering wheel, and my hands squeezing a death grip on it.

"KENDALL! PLEASE!" Ally yelled as she reached the car. Her hands were slapping against the window, rapidly.

I absolutely refused to look at her. I knew that if I did, I would give in and let her "explain"…and then I'd fall right back into her trap again. My heart just couldn't take another wild thrashing like that.

But, I lost control for a moment, and I mistakenly glanced over at her tearful face. "Kendall!" she exclaimed again, but with less volume this time. Long rivers of tears streamed down her face, and I practically fell apart, just looking at her. It was funny how much I still loved here, even after all that had happened.

I shook my head, repeatedly. "I…I can't, Ally. I just…can't!" But even though those were the words that came out, I reached over to click the "unlock" button, and she opened the door and hopped in, instantly.

"Kendall…" Ally began, but she interrupted herself with her own sobbing. I just stared at the floor of the vehicle, not sure what I had to say to her.

"I s-swear, that kiss…it wasn't me!" Ally finally squeaked out, and I shifted my glance from the ground to my side window. How could I trust her.

"Please, Kendall, you have to believe me! Levi is just…desperate, and confused. I don't want him. I want _you_!"

I couldn't remain silent for a moment longer. "Do you know how much it…it _killed_ me to watch you kiss him again? Do you realize that I have given you everything I have? And a huge part of that would be my part, in case you didn't know."

Ally stared at me, longingly. "Yes, I did know that! But yes, Kendall, it would be the exact same for me if I saw _you_ kissing someone else! I didn't kiss Levi! He kissed me! Please…you _have_ to believe me."

I looked directly into her eyes, knowing that I could find only the truth there. I blocked out my admiring-feelings, so that I couldn't get distracted, and completely just searched. I searched every inch of her eyes for the truth.

And that was what I found. At first, I questioned myself, saying, _Wait…am I sure that I am not just _assuming _that she is telling the truth?_ But yes, I was positive. This _had_ to be genuine.

"I…I believe you," I whispered to her, and she began to cry a little louder for a moment, and I expected that that was just tears of relief. Relief that I finally saw the light, I guess.

"You do?" she asked me, only moments later, and I nodded. "Yes. I do believe you."

Both of us quickly looked out of her window, checking to see if Levi was in sight, yet, and he wasn't. As soon as we realized that, Ally looked back at me again. "You have to talk to him, Kendall."

"What? Why?" I asked in shock. Ally sniffed, quickly, trying to end her tearfulness. "You hate each others' guts. You need to work it out. Please? For me."

I stared at her face for approximately twenty seconds, before cracking a slight smile. "The things that I do for you, Ally Mitchel."

Her face instantly brightened, and she let out a single laugh. "I love you, Kendall. Really." I kissed her forehead swiftly and quickly. "And I love you."

Ally smirked, before sniffing one last time. "Now go find my best friend, so that you two can finally resolve your differences, and get along."


	62. Chapter 62 Kendall

(62)Kendall

Alright, so, _why_ was I out here, searching for the one guy that I wanted to talk to the least, with? Oh yeah, because Ally wanted me to.

I swear, the only reason I was doing this was because I loved Ally more than anything. OK, I knew that it would be good to make everything right between Levi and me…but I highly doubted that we would get very far without storming off, yelling.

But, I promised Ally that I would do this. And I _had_ to. For her.

Not being able to even find Levi was alone pissing me off, enough. How far could he have gone since I left him and Ally in the field? Not very far, I would think, but obviously, that wasn't the case, here.

I walked and walked until apparently, I was standing in the middle of the meadow. In this exact spot, was where all the drama had begun, and hopefully, somewhere around here was where it would all end.

"Hey," a voice spoke from behind me, and I quickly turned around to see…_him_. Where had he freaking come from? I could have sworn that he wasn't there a second ago, when I had checked.

"Hey," I echoed him, clearing my throat afterwards. I watched him stride toward me, until he was only about a foot away. His face held no specific expression, and I instantly wondered how I was going to go about this.

"Is Ally…ok?" Levi asked, after another moment of silence, and I nodded. "She's fine. We talked everything out."

Levi bit on his lip as he thought about what to say next. "I'm…I'm sorry, man." My expression was left unchanging. "…For…?"

He sighed deeply. "For kissing her. I knew you two were together. I just…love her. A lot." I stared at him. "You do indeed love her, but not in the way that you think." Levi raised an eyebrow with curiosity and annoyance. "What?"

"You have known her since elementary school, correct?"

"…Yeah…?"

"And you are best friends, right?"

"Well, duh."

My lips spread into an almost unnoticeable smile. "Well…I don't think that it is too hard to figure out that you just love her as a best friend, and probably nothing more."

Levi's eyes narrowed at me in frustration. "HEY! You don't know what I feel and don't! You, yourself, have only known her—what—a couple weeks? A little over a month? The point is, you don't know a _thing_."

"2 months, today, actually," I correct him, shaking my head. "And you know what? I'm sorry, but I actually happen to be more informed on these matters than you may think."

Levi didn't look convinced. "Oh, really? You think so?"

"I _know_ so," I replied, staring him down. I took a deep breath before actually deciding to _get _somewhere, with him. "Look, Levi…I know that you long to be loved by a girl. I don't blame you. I don't know a guy that _doesn't_ want that. But…you were so…desperate, you decided, 'Well, I am gonna fall in love with Ally!'–a girl that was sweet, innocent, and best of all-easy enough to 'fall for'."

"Just shut the hell up, ok?" Levi argued, angrily. "I am not desperate! I love Ally more than I have ever loved anyone!" I frowned, looking away. "And can you honestly search in your heart and tell yourself that that love you feel for her is beyond just a close friendship?"

Levi clenched his jaw, as I could tell that he was obviously thinking about it. Moments later, he was practically falling apart, letting all of his feelings and confusions out to me—something I would have never expected him to do.

"I have never kissed anyone besides Ally," he said, staring at the ground. "There has never been a girl that actually 'clicked' with me. I have wanted one, but I also wanted to be careful, I guess."

I nodded, understandingly. "That's very good. Really. Careful is very good. But…what happened to all that carefulness when you told Ally that you loved her?"

Levi shook his head, and turned to look at the waterfall behind us, thoughtfully. "I honestly don't know, man. Maybe you are right about the desperate thing…I don't know. But I honestly believed that I loved her like that."

"You convinced yourself that you did," I replied, as if the answer were obvious. "And you did a good job of it. But seriously, Levi…what's with the big time rush in finding a girl?"

He made a face at some particular words that I had sued. "Ah, 'big time rush'…very funny."

I chuckled, but I shrugged a moment later. "Well? Dude, you're still young. You have so much time to find the love of your life, still. And let me tell you…when you find her, you are just going to know. The feeling you will get will be the most amazing thing you have and probably will _ever_ experience."

Levi took a deep breath, but cracked a small smile at me, finally. "To be honest, it is a little awkward sharing my inmost feelings…especially to another guy. I feel like an emotional little girl. But truthfully, I am glad I finally told someone about this. I guess maybe saying this out loud helped me too, somewhat."

I nodded, smiling too. "I am glad you did, too. But remember, man. It's ok to be single…for now." We both laughed, before I let out a sigh of relief. "So…does this mean we are finally getting along?"

Levi smirked. "Maybe. What do you say…frenemies?" I let out a loud, single laugh. "Frenemies? I think we did a little better than that."

He shrugged. "Fine…friends, then. Right?" I nodded, smirking, too. "Friends it is. Shake on it?" We laughed in unison, and each held out a hand. We shook each others' hands, sealing it. Ally would be pleased.


	63. Chapter 63 Ally

(63)Ally

Everything was almost perfect, now.

After Kendall had come back to me with the news that he had worked everything out with Levi, I had instantly felt everything beyond over-joyed.

So now, I had everything—the perfect boyfriend, a happy best friend, and a family that loved me. Er, well, _Kendall's_ family. I guess I had _almost _everything. My dad wasn't in the picture at the moment.

I didn't even know what he could be doing, right now, at this very moment. He definitely still was living in the same place he had been, but I hadn't seen him since…what happened. I wasn't comfortably living in the same _town _that he did, but he had no idea where I was, right now, so that comforted me, a little.

But who cared if I didn't have a dad? Not me! And one thing that Kendall and I had in common was that we _both_ didn't have a father. Sometimes, I would get so caught up with my own sorrows, that I would forget that he himself had only one parent. Just acknowledging that fact made me the slightest bit more comforted. He could definitely understand what I was going through.

Even though I thought that, I still had times where I would simply wish that my dad was a good guy. Don't get me wrong; Mrs. Schmidt was an amazing mother or friend, or whatever she was to me, now…but don't kids usually want to grow up with _both _parents?

Ok, so, maybe I wasn't really a kid, anymore. I was 16. I had already matured a lot, just going through what I had been through. But even though that was true, there also was the truth that no matter how old I got, I needed my parents to turn to, if I ever got into a rut in life.

"Hey…are you alright?" I heard Kendall ask me, on the drive home. When I realized that he had been talking to me, I shook out of my trance, and answered him. "Oh, yeah. I was just…uh, thinking."

"About…?" Kendall urged, as we pulled into the parking lot of the Palm Woods. For some reason, the drive back here had seemed to have gone faster than before.

"About…my dad," I finally admitted, and she shut off the engine to look at me. He nodded, motioning for me to continue. "It's nothing. I'm just trying to figure out my life, all at once, again."

"You do have the tendency to do that," Kendall chuckled, teasingly. I let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I know. But, like, I just keep wondering what my dad is _doing_. Like, right now. And I am almost afraid that he will find us, or something."

Kendall leaned over to kiss my forehead, comfortingly. "Mom wanted to wait to tell everyone all at once…but I can't keep it from you any longer. We're moving."

My lips instinctively spread into a wide, expected smile. "We are?"

Kendall chuckled at my reaction. "Yeah. She had actually been considering it, ever since the guys and I quit Big Time Rush…but she just told me this morning. The Palm Woods is insanely expensive to stay at, and there really was no point in staying there, anymore."

"Where would we go?" I asked, after agreeing with him. "Kendall smirked. "You'll like this part. We are moving to the Big Apple."

I practically choked on the air. "New York? We're moving to _New York?_ Oh my god…Levi…?"

Kendall laughed again, extremely and obviously happy. "Yeah. At first, I really wasn't excited about moving _there,_ of all places, because Levi does indeed live there. But now that he and I are on good terms about everything…I'm all for it."

I let out a single squeal of excitement, and wrapped my arms around his neck, almost not conscious of the fact that we were still in the car. "But, why New York? Why is your mom so interested in there, of all places?"

Kendall shrugged, laughing. "I guess she wanted to get _far_ away from the Big Time…and put it all behind us. Oh, and the fact that she wants to work as an accountant somewhere at a bank there, or something…I didn't really get all the details."

I was beaming so hard, my cheeks were aching. "I am so excited, I don't even care," I admitted, giggling. "But the best part is, we'll be on the other side of the country from my dad!"

Kendall kissed my nose. "Exactly! This seriously has to be my mom's best move. _Ever_."

I giggled before flirtatiously saying, "NO, her best move was having you." Kendall stared at me with eyes full of completely love, happiness, and more things that I couldn't even describe. They even seemed almost watery. "I love you, Ally."

I swallowed and smiled sweetly at him. "I love you too." And with that, he pulled me in for an immensely passionate, beautiful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...<em>Kendally <em>has finally come to an end. Thank you, EVERYONE, for reading. I really enjoyed writing this, and still eager to writ****e even more fics. Let me know how you liked _Kendally_, overall. Love you! **


End file.
